


Вознесение

by Eithline, kotikova



Series: Ma'nehn & Amatus [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, Letters, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 39,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eithline/pseuds/Eithline, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotikova/pseuds/kotikova
Summary: Дориан возвращается в Тевинтер, и они с Эриком поддерживают отношения на расстоянии.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Lift Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212429) by [Lindira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindira/pseuds/Lindira). 



Эрик смотрел с балкона своей спальни на простиравшиеся вокруг Скайхолда снежные пики. Втянув носом колкий морозный воздух, он попытался перебороть неприятное чувство, свернувшееся под солнечным сплетением. Вдох-выдох. Он закрыл глаза.

Дориан собирался уехать.

Не прямо сейчас, Эрик это понимал. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Корифей жив. И даже после Дориан, возможно, останется в Скайхолде на некоторое время, прежде чем вернуться в Тевинтер. Во всяком случае, Инквизитор на это надеялся. Конечно, маг был скуповат на проявление чувств, но Эрик мог с уверенностью сказать, что тот, по меньшей мере, был неравнодушен к нему.

И все это после того, как Дориан просил его не пить из Источника скорби, убедил отдать его мудрость шемленке, которая полагала себя более достойной священных знаний о культуре и истории его народа, чем сами эльфы. Теперь она высокомерно поучала Эрика и Соласа о таинствах «настоящей» эльфийской истории, впоследствии якобы искаженной. Мысль о том, что Морриган достались эти знания, приводила его в ярость.  
Но Дориан попросил. И Эрик подумал о служителях Митал в храме, нестареющих эльфах, посвятивших своё бессмертие служению их богине. Эрик же вечной жизни без Дориана не желал.

— Ты тут не мерзнешь?

Эрик открыл глаза, но оборачиваться к вошедшему не стал.

— На случай, если ты не знал: обычно с двумя рукавами теплее.

Дориан подошел к нему со спины, обхватив руками за талию.

— Это называется «следовать моде». Попробуй разок, ради интереса, — он скользнул пальцами под край эрикововой рубашки. — Вместо этой жуткой горчичной пижамы.

— Мне её выдали, я не выбирал, — пожал плечами Эрик. Положив ладони на запястья Дориана, он крепче притянул его к себе.

— Ну вообще-то можно покупать вещи, которые тебе нравятся, знаешь? — лица его видно не было, но в голосе мага слышалась улыбка.

— Ну, если следовать моде — значит морозить зад, то я лучше оставлю свою пижаму, — Эрик обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Дориана. — Ты уже закончил с исследованием или просто заглянул меня подразнить?

Он оставил Дориана за рабочим столом, поглощенного книгами о Море и первых Порождениях Тьмы.

Маг помедлил с ответом.

— Ты просто уже давно тут. Что-то случилось?

Взгляд Эрика вернулся к горным вершинам.

— Нет, просто задумался.

— О моем отъезде в Тевинтер, верно?

— Да.

Дориан вздохнул.

— Я так и знал… Прости. Я думал… ты сказал, что понимаешь.

— Я понимаю, — возразил Эрик. — И я хочу, чтобы ты уехал, если это сделает тебя счастливым.

Дориан обнял его еще крепче, теснее прижав к себе.

— Но ты счастлив не будешь.

— Без тебя — нет, maʼnehn.

Дориан потянул Эрика на себя, накрыв его рот своими губами. Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Эрик почувствовал его теплое дыхание на своей щеке.

— Я пока здесь, — тихо сказал Дориан. — Идем. Зачем впустую тратить время?

Эрик кивнул и позволил утянуть себя в комнату, оставляя позади холод и нелегкие раздумья.

***

 

Чем дальше Дориан откладывал свой отъезд, тем тяжелее ему становилось.

Корифей был мертв, а Эрику каким-то совершенно чудесным образом удалось выжить. Честно говоря, если бы Дориан сам не видел все своими глазами, он не поверил бы и в половину того, с чем Инквизитору пришлось столкнуться.

Но шли месяцы, и жизнь Инквизиции и её лидера постепенно превращалась в спокойную рутину: найди оставшиеся разрывы и закрой один за другим, сходи и проверь, как восстает из руин очередной уголок Тедаса, поучаствуй в переговорах Ферелдена с Орлеем, сходи на бал, тому улыбнись, этого игнорируй, тут соври.

В Скайхолде они с Эриком дни напролет читали вместе в «их» углу библиотеки, или просто сидели во дворе, наблюдая за теперь уже совсем мирной жизнью вокруг, или играли в Порочную Добродетель с теми, кто еще остался в Инквизиции: Калленом, Быком, Жозефиной, Блэкволом, Кассандрой и Коулом. Еще с Варриком, прежде чем он вернулся обратно в Киркволл.

И так шли месяцы, а Дориан все больше осознавал, что здесь он уже не нужен. Не Инквизиции, во всяком случае. Их маленькая некогда горстка еретиков теперь стала мощнейшей независимой организацией в мире, и им оставалось теперь только поддерживать уже сложившийся порядок дел.

А всем, что держало Дориана в Скайхолде, был Эрик.

Дориан сел в кровати однажды ночью, наверное, это было месяцев через шесть после победы над Корифеем. Он взялся было за книгу, но строки никак не складывались в текст, а мысль о возвращении в Тевинтер давила камнем. Его Родина нуждалась в нем прямо сейчас. Надо было ковать железо, пока горячо, пока по Тедасу гуляют идеи о переменах, и пока мысли о Корифее и венатори свежи в голове каждого тевинтерца. Они будут куда более открыты к новому, когда свидетельства развращенности их общества так очевидны и ясны каждому. По спине Дориана всякий раз пробегали мурашки, стоило ему представить себе, какой невероятно богатый потенциал скрыт в его стране — только подтолкни и дай немного времени. Конечно, поначалу это будут лишь маленькие шаги, тем более без ресурсов Инквизиции, но в дальнейшем возможности для развития будут безграничны.

И всё же… Он посмотрел на Эрика, который свернулся на своей половине кровати, и лицо его даже во сне не сменило своего обычного мрачно-скорбного выражения. Уверенность Дориана пошатнулась.

Что станет с ними, когда он вернется в Империю? Дориан ощутил легкий укол паники при мысли об этом. Он через силу наклонился к Эрику, оставив поцелуй на старом шраме, доставшемся Инквизитору — тогда еще мальчику — от тевинтерского работорговца.

Дориан должен был ехать. Чтобы изменить, исправить Тевинтер, чтобы то, что произошло с этим эльфом, никого и никогда больше не коснулось.

Эрик зашевелился под одеялом.

— Дориан, — пробормотал он сиплым со сна голосом.

Дориан вздохнул, успокаивая смятенный разум.

— Прости, amatus. Я не хотел разбудить тебя.

Эльф развернулся к нему.

— Все читаешь? — но покосившись на выгоревшую свечу, он замер. — Не читаешь… Что-то не так?

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Дориан. — Я просто думал. Не мне тебе рассказывать, как это бывает опасно.

Эрик закатил глаза и уселся в кровати взъерошенным воробьем.

— О чем думал?

Дориан помялся перед тем, как ответить.

— Я… я решил вернуться в Тевинтер. Скоро.

— О.

— Я боюсь, что если не уеду сейчас — не уеду никогда, — продолжил Дориан, тяжело вздохнув. — Как бы мне ни хотелось остаться рядом с тобой, Инквизиции я не нужен. А вот Тевинтеру — да.

Наверное, он ждал, что Эрик скажет что-нибудь, запротестует, начнет убеждать, что Инквизиция нуждается в нем. Или заверит, что даже если Дориан объективно и не нужен организации, он нужен ему, Эрику, здесь. Но вместо этого эльф молчал, глядя на свои сжавшие простыни руки.

Часть Дориана хотела, чтобы Эрик попросил его остаться.

— Две недели, думаю, — проговорил Дориан после паузы. — Этого должно хватить, чтобы привести дела в порядок и организовать переезд в Минратос.

— Тебе что-нибудь понадобится? — голос Эрика был пустым и безжизненным.

— Припасы в дорогу, деньги, если это не затруднит тебя, — ответил Дориан.

Эрик молча кивнул.

Оно обескураживало, это его молчание.

— Прости меня, — Дориан не знал, что еще сказать. Он подождал ответа, но эльф даже не шелохнулся. — Ты совсем ничего не скажешь?

— Я вообще не из болтливых, — все тем же бесцветным голосом отозвался Эрик. — Ты сам говорил, что я молчун.

— Ну, на меня-то ты хотя бы ворчал время от времени, — пробормотал Дориан, надеясь вызвать ответную улыбку. Не сработало. Дориан потянулся к Эрику и накрыл его ладонь своей. — Аmatus…

Эрик с отсутствующим видом посмотрел на Дориана.

— Я знал, что так будет. Я хотел, чтобы ты поехал.

— А теперь?

Эрик закрыл глаза, и мнимое спокойствие на его лице обернулось печалью. Стало невообразимо хуже, чем когда в его взгляде была пустота. Дориан крепче обхватил его ладонь.

— Ты должен это сделать, — сказал эльф. — Я помню. Если тебе это важно — это важно и мне, — он открыл глаза. — Я бы попросил тебя не уезжать, но если я удержу тебя от поступка, который ты считаешь правильным, то ты возненавидишь меня. Не сейчас, может быть, но однажды — точно. А этого я не хочу. Я бы никогда так не поступил, maʼnehn, — он вздохнул. — Так я не могу поехать с тобой?

Дориан покачал головой.

— Ты нужен Инквизиции. Никто кроме тебя не может закрывать Разрывы. Хоть и немного осталось — работы еще предостаточно.

Эрик согласно кивнул и снова замолчал.

Какое-то время они сидели в тягостной тишине. Обычно Дориану молчание не мешало, но теперь пауза в разговоре выбивала из колеи и причиняла почти физический дискомфорт.  
— Пожалуйста, скажи что-нибудь, аmatus, — попросил он наконец.

Эрик посмотрел на него, и его серые глаза едва заметно, по-эльфийски светились в темноте.

— Так… что будет с нами?

Дориан понимал, что рано или поздно им придется поговорить о том, как его отъезд повлияет на их отношения, однако этот разговор пугал его до дрожи.

— Я не знаю, — выдавил он самый правдивый ответ, на который был способен. — Я не могу просить тебя…

— Я буду тебя ждать, — перебил его Эрик с упрямой злостью в голосе.

— Аmatus, нет, — голос Дориана дрогнул от того, как сдавило в груди. — Я не знаю, надолго ли это. Я не могу тебя о таком просить.

— Ты так говоришь мне, что все кончено? — холодный и яростный взгляд Эрик пригвоздил его к месту.

— Что? Нет! — Нет, нет, нет, это было последнее, чего он хотел. — Конечно, нет! Я… Ты важен для меня, аmatus. Но если ты кого-нибудь встретишь… — Слова эти дались ему с явным усилием.

Эрик покачал головой.

— Или ты, или никто. Я подожду. Сколько понадобится, — выражение его лица смягчилось, хотя все еще отдавало недовольством. Упрямец, чтоб его.

Дориан не знал, что на такое ответить, а потому просто сократил расстояние между ними и, переполненный чувством, которому он не смог бы дать названия, поцеловал Эрика.

— Ты — полный идиот, — с хрипотцой бормотал он в чужие губы. — Я всего лишь хотел, чтобы ты был счастлив.

— Мое счастье уже со мной, maʼnehn, — мягко возразил Эрик. — Мне никакого другого не нужно, даже если придется тосковать по тебе до конца жизни.

Дориан слабо улыбнулся.

— Для неразговорчивого парня ты больно уж красноречив.

Эрик только улыбнулся в ответ. Он придвинулся поближе, и Дориан обхватил его за плечи, уткнувшись носом в макушку. И они сидели так, в обнимку, Дориан дышал хвойно-морозным запахом его волос, запечатывая его в своей памяти.

— А ты что же? — тихо спросил эльф через некоторое время.

Дориан поцеловал его в макушку, не в силах представить, как можно желать кого-то ещё, кроме Эрика.

— Думаю, мы оба прекрасно понимаем, что из-за тебя я потерян для всех остальных мужчин, amatus. Сам представь, кто может с тобой сравниться?

Эрик поднял на него удивленный взгляд.

— Что, в Тевинтере нет других победителей архидемонов? — спросил он, а смех в его глазах мешался с наигранным изумлением.

— Ни единого, — ответил Дориан со смешком. — К тому же единственный убийца архидемонов во всем мире, кроме тебя, — женщина, так что волноваться тебе не о чем.  
— Ну теперь у меня прямо гора с плеч.

— Я так и думал.

Дориан еще раз поцеловал Эрика в темечко, крепче прижимая его к себе. В комнате повисла уютная и спокойная тишина, и они сидели так, пока не начали засыпать. Тогда, теплые от дремоты, они улеглись и, наконец, провалились в сон, так и не расцепив объятий.

***

 

До планируемого отъезда Дориана оставалось около недели, когда Эрик проснулся один в постели. Дориан частенько вставал пораньше, сперва переползая из кровати в ванну, а оттуда — совершать свой каждодневный ритуал по укладке волос и подкручиванию усов. Но Эрик удивился, вместо привычного плеска воды услышав скрип грифеля. Он подскочил и вытаращился на сидевшего напротив Дориана с планшетом в руках.

Тот сверлил его оценивающим взглядом.

— Не шевелись. Я почти закончил.

— Почти закончил что? — спросил Эрик с зевком, опускаясь обратно, как просили, и стараясь не шевелиться.

Дориан прижал графитовый стержень к губе, оставляя на ней черный отпечаток, затем вернулся к планшету и сделал несколько широких штрихов.

— Внутреннюю линию твоего бедра. Довольно изящную, как оказалось.

— Ты что… рисуешь меня? — Эрик огляделся вокруг. Пол весь был усеян листами бумаги с недорисованными набросками на них. Рядом с оттоманкой на боку лежало узкое длинное зеркало.

— Любой приличный маг в Тевинтере умеет рисовать если не хорошо, то хотя бы сносно, — пояснил Дориан, окидывая его взглядом и добавляя еще несколько отрывистых штрихов. — Это необходимо для рисования рун и чертежей, но любой навык можно использовать для разных целей, да? Таланты детишек — популярный пункт в соревнованиях между семьями аристократов, — его тон отдавал горькой иронией. — «Мой мальчик — художник и играет на нескольких инструментах, а еще он делает успехи в изучении нескольких школ магии. А как там твой малыш Магнус?» И прочая чушь. Отец был очень озабочен моим образованием.

— Это интересно, конечно, но я имел в виду — зачем? — Эрик поднял скрученный лист бумаги, лежавший ближе других к кровати. Таких рядом валялась почти дюжина. — И давно ты встал?

— Несколько часов назад. Я… Я не смог заснуть, вообще-то, — Дориан снова вернулся к своему рисунку. — Почти готово.

Эрик вздрогнул, но постарался не двигаться.

— Почему?

— Думал, — ответил Дориан с наигранной легкостью. — Мой острый и деятельный ум — временами такое тяжкое бремя.

Дориан еще несколько минут добавлял какие-то делали, пока Эрик терпеливо ждал на кровати.

— И… готово! — объявил он, наконец. — Желаешь взглянуть?

Эрик с любопытством поднялся с кровати и подошел к столу. Он заглянул Дориану через плечо посмотреть на готовый рисунок. И разразился хохотом.

Эрик на портрете лежал на боку в кровати с известного рода призывом во взгляде, изогнув губы в соблазнительной улыбке. И он был совершенно голым.

— Я сплю в рубахе, maʼnehn, — заметил Эрик, все еще посмеиваясь. — Что ты использовал за пример?

— Да ладно тебе, — бросил Дориан с ехидной ухмылочкой. — Ты ведь не думаешь, что я не могу представить тебя без этой жалкой сорочки? У меня прекрасная зрительная память.  
Эрик наклонил голову, внимательно рассматривая рисунок.

— Да, довольно достоверно.

Дориан ухмыльнулся ещё шире:

— Я так и задумывал.

— Так для чего же ты рисуешь голого меня?

— Для себя, разумеется, — ответил Дориан, все еще улыбаясь, глаза его лукаво искрились. — Источник вдохновения для грядущих одиноких ночей, — он выдвинул ящик стола и выудил оттуда еще один скрученный лист бумаги. — Я и тебе нарисовал.

Эрик развернул бумагу, и сразу свернул её обратно. Румянец залил его щеки и уши. И шею. Портрет Дориана тоже вышел достоверным.

— Так вот для чего ты притащил сюда это зеркало? — хмыкнул он.

— Ага, для того самого, — Дориан рассмеялся. — Как-то странно вышло, что с твоей наружностью я знаком лучше, чем со своей собственной.

Эрик весь трясся от сдерживаемого смеха, наклоняясь и целуя его в щеку.

— Это крайне предусмотрительно с твоей стороны. Спасибо.

— Всегда пожалуйста.

Эрик потянулся убрать рисунок обратно в ящик, но заметил там еще несколько сложенных стопкой листов бумаги.

— Можно взглянуть?

Дориан кивнул, его лицо приняло неожиданно серьезное выражение.

Эрик пробежал глазами по наброскам. На каждом из них было его лицо: спящее, смеющееся, задумчивое. И каждый был выполнен с присущим Дориану скрупулёзным вниманием к деталям.

— Они чудесные, — заметил он мягко.

— Полагаю, я неправильно изобразил твою улыбку, — сказал Дориан, задумчиво проведя пальцами по его губам. — Изгиб. Это самое важное.

— Maʼnehn, — Эрик отложил рисунки и уселся на пол рядом со стулом. — Для чего они? Почему ты не мог заснуть?

Дориан вздохнул.

— Не знаю, правда. Может, паранойя? — он наклонился к Эрику и прикоснулся к его лицу, обводя пальцем линии татуировки. — Я никак не могу перестать думать о том, что ты обязательно вляпаешься в очередную опасную историю, когда я уеду. Демоны, драконы или что там еще с тобой может случиться. С тобой постоянно происходит что-то в этом роде, даже если не брать в расчет твою невероятную везучесть… Уверен, ты и чихнуть не можешь без того, чтобы на тебя не свалился Архидемон и целая армия Порождений Тьмы в придачу.  
Эрик бы рассмеялся, если бы сам иногда не думал о том же.

— Но ты еще и Инквизитор. Ты один из самых могущественных людей во всем Тедасе, — продолжал Дориан. — Рано или поздно по твою голову начнут посылать. Я удивлен, что никто до сих пор не додумался.

— Ты боишься, что я тут без тебя умру, — резюмировал Эрик, положив руку на его плечо.

— Ты не можешь отрицать такую возможность, — Дориан встретил его взгляд, будто что-то высматривая. — Ты хорош в том, что ты делаешь, amatus. Но никто не застрахован от ошибок, даже ты. И когда я уеду, я, быть может, в последний раз… — он проглотил последние слова, не дав себе закончить, и бросил взгляд на стопку рисунков. — Если такое случится… Я не хочу забыть.

Эрик притянул его в крепкое объятие, изо всех сил желая сказать ему, что все будет в порядке, что страх его безоснователен, но он совсем не был уверен, что это правда.

Словно прочитав его мысли, Дориан прошептал ему на ухо:

— Пообещай не умирать без меня.

Эрик покачал головой.

— Не могу. Это было бы ложью, maʼnehn.

Дориан зарылся носом во впадину под его ключицей.

— Так солги мне, всего один раз. Пожалуйста.

«Пусть я не солгу», пообещал про себя Эрик. «Такие клятвы не нарушают».

— Обещаю.


	2. Chapter 2

В ночь перед отъездом Дориана они не спали. Вместо этого они занимались любовью — отчаянной, страстной. Столько, сколько физически смогли выдержать. Луна безмятежно светила им через балконную дверь. В промежутках, они сидели, обнявшись, ели второпях или просто болтали шепотом обо всем на свете. Они упивались друг другом, робкими улыбками, осторожным, как если бы из страха спугнуть мгновение, смехом — а потом из-за горных хребтов показались первые лучи солнца, и настало время расставаться.

Дориан душераздирающе зевал, пока они шагали через внутренний двор ранним утром: недосып все-таки сказывался. Решение отправиться как можно раньше было его собственным; ему не особо хотелось терпеть праздные взгляды зевак во дворе, но хотелось выиграть еще немного времени с Эриком наедине, проститься лично. Хоть это и означало отправиться в путь совершенно измотанным. Дорога в Вал Руайо обещала быть долгой.

Жозефина и Эрик помогли ему нанять личного помощника, кого-то между слугой и телохранителем. Релин была бывшим бардом из Орлея и давней приятельницей Жозефины и Лелианы. Она казалась вполне толковой компаньонкой, кроме того, её едва заметный акцент не действовал на нервы Дориану, что было важным делом: в конце концов, им предстоял долгий путь в Минратос, а эта женщина будет единственной его собеседницей.

Она уже поджидала их рядом с двумя запряженными верховыми лошадьми и навьюченным коренастым тяжеловозом. Завидев их, она вежливо поклонилась, перекинув на плечо свои густые темные волосы.

— Господа, — поприветствовала она их. — Все припасы уже собраны. Я отправила капитану судна в Вал Руайо подтверждение по поводу нашего завтрашнего прибытия. С вашего позволения, я заберу вещи и подожду вас на мосту.

Дориан передал Релин свои пожитки, которые она тут же разместила на вьючной лошади. Еще раз поклонившись, она повела лошадей к воротам.

— Я удивлен, что ты берешь так мало вещей, — заметил Эрик, наблюдая, как она уходит. Они тоже подошли к арке ворот, где стена надежно скрывала их от любопытных глаз. Скайхолд постепенно пробуждался ото сна.

— Вообще-то у меня совсем не было времени на долгие сборы в Тевинтере, — ответил Дориан. — И здесь я не то чтобы очень обжился. Не было времени на покупки всякой дребедени, знаешь ли — очень был занят убийством злобных Магистров-Порождений Тьмы, — он хмыкнул. — Жаль только, что я не могу взять больше книг. Пришлось ограничиться тремя. Я умру на корабле от скуки и качки.

— О, я уверен, что ты придумаешь, чем себя занять, — сказал Эрик. — Кстати о корабле, — вспомнил он и выудил из-за пояса мешочек, протянув его Дориану.  
Дориан развернул ткань и заглянул внутрь. Там лежали два толстых темно-серых корнеплода.

— Э-э, спасибо? Это такой долийский обычай — дарить на прощание картошку в кульке?

Эрик прыснул:

— Это имбирь, от твоей морской болезни. Отрезаешь кусочек, завариваешь кипятком и пьешь вместо чая. Должно помочь.

Дориан с улыбкой убрал мешочек в карман:

— Это так предусмотрительно с твоей стороны, amatus. Надеюсь, это поможет мне пережить две недели в море, — он тяжело вздохнул. — Меня от одной мысли об этом начинает мутить.

— Так не думай об этом, — фыркнул Эрик.

— Ты когда-нибудь пробовал о чём-то не думать? — покачал головой Дориан. — Это совершенно невозможно. Чем больше пытаешься, тем глубже оно заседает в голове.

Повисла пауза. Они оба понимали, что Дориану пора идти, но ни один, очевидно, не желал этого признавать. Дориан нашел рукой ладонь Эрика и крепко сжал ее. Это не было похоже на долгое расставание. Казалось, что он уезжает до завтра или, может, на неделю, а потом они встретятся снова.

Дориан прочистил горло.

— Полагаю, мне не стоит заставлять Релин ждать.

Эрик кивнул с тяжелым вздохом.

— Я приеду в гости через год, договорились? — подбодрил его Дориан, улыбнувшись через силу. — Если все будет хорошо, и меня не вышвырнут из страны за то, что заикнулся о магии крови и работорговле. Что, конечно, остается возможным. Но если все пойдет по плану, то через год, хорошо?

— Год. Ладно, — Эрик улыбнулся, видно, что тоже через силу, и положил ладони магу на плечи. — Тебя ждут великие дела, maʼnehn. Я в тебя верю.

Дориан притянул его в объятия, вдыхая запах напоследок.

— Я знаю. Я верю в Тевинтер. Маленький камень влечет за собой лавину. Ты научил меня этому.

Эрик отстранился, чтобы видеть его лицо.

— Мне всегда помогали, — его лицо потеплело, а улыбка, наконец, добралась до глаз. — И если тебе понадобиться любая, даже самая мелкая помощь от Инквизиции, от меня лично — только скажи, и ты получишь её, не сомневайся.

Дориан кивнул.

— А ты береги себя. Если ты умрешь, я очень на тебя обижусь. Ты дал мне слово, помнишь?

«Знаю, это я выпросил у тебя ту ложь, но прошу тебя, пусть она окажется правдой».

— Я не забыл. И ты тоже не умри там без меня, — Эрик потянулся рукой к его лицу. — И, пожалуйста, пиши почаще.

— А кто меня остановит? Я отошлю тебе первое письмо сразу по прибытии, — Дориан лукаво ухмыльнулся. — И я все ещё надеюсь на непристойные письма от тебя. Хотя бы иногда.

Эрик слабо улыбнулся.

— Поживем — увидим.

— О, так ты у нас скромняга, да? — протянул Дориан со смешком.

— Тебе ли не знать.

— Это точно, — улыбка сошла с губ Дориана. Он наклонился к эльфу за поцелуем, страстным и отчаянным. Руки дрожали. — Создатель, похоже, что это самый трудный поступок в моей жизни, — прошептал он в его губы, когда они смогли оторваться друг от друга. — К демонам все эти идеалы и цели. И кретинов, которые уничтожают мою дурацкую прекрасную родину.

Помолчали.

— Все наладится.

— Ты думаешь?

— Не может не наладиться, — тяжелый вздох Эрика перешел в тихий отчаянный стон, — Иди, тебе пора. Мы так можем прощаться целый день, — он помолчал, пока взгляд его глаз отчаянно скользил по лицу Дориана, будто изучая его напоследок. — Na virasʼan, emma sulahnʼnehn virʼan. Maʼarlath, Dorian. Dareth shiral.

К щекам Дориана прилил румянец.

— Это жутко заводит и к тому же абсолютно нечестно, — он немного понимал долийский, но из всей фразы смог разобрать только последние слова: «Я люблю тебя, Дориан. Береги себя». — Что значит начало фразы? И не проси меня перевести самому — я месяцы потратил на перевод одного слова.

— Я отвечу в письме, — ушел от ответа Эрик. — Теперь тебе есть чего ждать в Минратусе. Чтобы не думать о морской болезни.

— О, это может помочь, в принципе, — Дориан задумался ненадолго, потом ответ на Тевине сам пришел на ум. — Раз так, то я тебе отвечу, что iam ego te requiro, amatus.

Эрик приподнял бровь.

— Надо думать, ты не скажешь мне перевод?

— Я напишу тебе в письме, — ответил Дориан и подмигнул ему. — Я добавлю еще пару слов на Тевине.

Эрик провел рукой по его волосам.

— Ты все не идешь, maʼnehn.

— Правда? — Дориан вздохнул, бросая взгляд на Релин, которая терпеливо ждала его с лошадьми по ту сторону ворот. — Ну, тогда нам придется проститься в третий раз.

Руки Эрика сжались на его плечах, он окинул его пронзительным взглядом.

— Тогда пускай он будет последним — дальше нас будут ждать лишь приветствия.

— Смотри-ка, как ты заговорил, — Дориан поцеловал его снова, из последних сил пытаясь прогнать тянущее чувство в животе. Он проследовал губами линии татуировок, начиная с пересекавшей его нижнюю губу полосы, которая ему так нравилась. Он потерялся, во вкусе, запахе, пытаясь запомнить любую мелочь. Молился, чтобы поцелуй донес каждое заострявшее в горле слово, что он так и не смог заставить себя сказать. Когда они, наконец, неохотно друг от друга отстранились, Эрик напоследок стиснул его в объятиях так, что стало трудно дышать.

— Всего год, — прошептал Эрик, скорее для себя. — Мы сможем продержаться один год, — он замолчал. — Я люблю тебя.

— А я… а я это знаю, — пробормотал Дориан. Он сглотнул, проклиная себя за трусость и за те слова, которые бросил неосторожно. — Я буду думать о тебе все время.

Эрик кивнул и выпустил его из объятий, отступая назад.

— Иди. А то один из нас передумает.

Дориан выдавил нервную улыбку.

— Береги себя, amatus.

— Ты тоже, — Эрик отпустил его руки, и их ладони, нежно скользнув в последний раз, разъединились.

Отворачиваться было невыносимо, как будто нарочно ломать самому себе пальцы. И всё же Дориан заставил себя подойти к терпеливо дожидавшейся его Релин, которая кивнула ему и протянула поводья одной из лошадей. Он не удержался и бросил последний взгляд на Эрика, запоминая, как солнце подсвечивало его волосы, как на его лице застыла печаль и как он поднял руку, чтобы помахать на прощание. Сердце Дориана билось где-то в горле, когда он махнул рукой в ответ.

Он развернул лошадь и направил ее через мост прочь от Скайхолда, с каждым новым шагом все пытаясь вспомнить, зачем вообще отсюда уезжает.


	3. Chapter 3

_Maʼnehn,_

_Тебя нет всего неделю, а я уже пишу. Я знаю, мы бывали в разлуке и дольше, но осознание того, что ты не вернешься ко мне в скором времени, заставляет дни казаться еще длиннее. Я жалок. Уже представляю, как ты дразнишь меня._

_Надеюсь, твое путешествие проходит благополучно, и морская болезнь не сильно тебя донимает. Полагаю, к тому моменту, как ты получишь это письмо, вы уже сойдете на берег. Тебе повстречалось что-нибудь интересное в дороге? Релин была хорошим компаньоном? Я был на корабле только один раз — чтобы попасть на Конклав, нам с сестрой пришлось плыть через Недремлющее море. Меня тошнило всю дорогу, а вот Пай, наоборот, была в восторге. Если нам когда-нибудь доведется вместе оказаться на корабле, мы будем великолепно смотреться вдвоем. Так и представляю: глава Инквизиции и наследник дома Павус, блюющие за борт, держась за руки на фоне заката._

_Я отправляюсь в Шепчущие пустоши через пару дней. Разведка обнаружила несколько новых разрывов, а еще в округе видели дракона — попробуем разобраться._

_Не переживай, я беру с собой Кассандру и Быка, так что меня будет кому защитить в случае чего. Еще с нами отправляется Коул; он, кстати, просил передать тебе привет, и еще добавил «слов станет мало», что бы это ни значило. Наверное, это тебе что-нибудь говорит? Как бы то ни было, меня не будет в Скайхолде пару недель. Я снова напишу тебе, когда вернусь._

_Знаю, у тебя будет полно дел, как только ты вернешься в Минратус, но попробуй хоть немного отдохнуть и развлечься. Я уверен, что солнце и тепло — это именно то, что тебе нужно.  
Какой он — твой родной город? Мне бы хотелось увидеть его когда-нибудь._

_Береги себя. Я жду твоего ответа._

_С любовью,  
Эрик_

_P.S. « Na virasʼan, emma sulahnʼnehn virʼan» означает приблизительно «Мое счастье уходит туда, куда уходишь ты».  
_

***

— Инквизитор! Эй, Ваша Унылость, я к Вам обращаюсь!

Эрик моргнул, приходя в себя. Он таращился в камин в трактире, и, по всей видимости, просидел так уже долго, размышляя о Дориане. Подняв взгляд, он увидел Сэру, которая стояла рядом с ним, скрестив руки на груди.

— Что? — слегка раздраженно поинтересовался Эрик.

— Ну погляди на себя, — сказала она, усаживаясь на стул рядом, и сразу приложившись к его нетронутому элю. — Скоро утопишься с тоски, потому что Мистер Тевинтер свою страну любит больше, чем тебя.

Эрик закатил глаза, хотя ее слова укололи его куда сильнее, чем ему хотелось думать.

— Неправда!

— Ой ли? — Сэра сделала еще глоток и откинулась на барную стойку за их спиной. По всей видимости, эль окончательно перешел в ее распоряжение. — Ты сидишь тут, в трактире, весь из себя такой одинокий, ни глотка не сделал. Ты никогда тут не сидишь один, не? И все молчишь. А Дориан на полдороги в свой чудный край дерьма и магии. В чем неправда-то?

— Все намного сложнее, и я не обязан объяснять тебе, почему, — Эрик поднялся на ноги.

— Ты же ещё не уходишь, да? — сказала Сэра, выпрямившись. — Я типа тебя развлечь хотела.

Он едва не расхохотался. Временами он никак не мог взять в толк, как работают ее мозги.

— И как ты собираешься меня развлекать?

— О, так я же не сказала? Я подумала, что мы можем еще разок подстроить че-нить для леди Сосульки, — она на мгновение задумалась. — И может еще Лелиане. Ей пользителен будет пинок под зад, а то, когда она усадит его на свой золотой орлейский трон, к ее филею уже так просто не подберешься. О, и еще генерал Задрот, ага? — закончила она с ухмылкой.

Эрик покачал головой.

— В прошлый раз я сказал «нет», Сэра. Почему ты думаешь, что я теперь соглашусь?

— Ну, не так уж и «нет» ты тогда сказал, вроде даже такое малюсенькое как бы «да, но потом», — хмыкнула она, покачивая в руке кружку. На ее одежду пролилась пара капель эля, но она не обратила внимания. — И это было с твоего разрешения.

— А Жозефина в прошлый раз чуть не придушила тебя голыми руками, если мне не изменяет память, — ответил он.

Сэра рассмеялась.

— Весело было, не? — она сделала большой глоток эля, и вытерла губы тыльной стороной ладони. — Так чего, если не разводки?

Эрик скрестил руки на груди, невольно повторяя ее недавнюю позу.

— Почему тебе это так важно?

Сэра усмехнулась и опустила взгляд на содержимое кружки.

— Меня бесит, когда ты такой чахлый. Ты, твой хрен и его идиотские усы должны были быть типа счастливы. Вместе и по-кретински счастливы. И ты даже спас наш мир, мать его, так? Разве после всему не полагается быть «долго-счастливо-и-чтоб-умереть-в-один-день»?

Эрик грустно улыбнулся:

— Как бы не так.

Сэра снова глотнула из кружки, словно пытаясь спрятаться за ней от его глаз. Наконец, она подняла лицо и взглянула на него, сощурясь лукаво, будто ничего и не было.

— Тебе вроде нравится готовить, а?

— Да, — ответил Эрик, подозрительно нахмурившись.

— У меня типа проблемы с печеньем, — сказала она. — Не хочу сейчас об этом. Но я иногда хожу на кухню покулинарить. Если хочешь — айда со мной как-нибудь.

— Я не люблю печенье.

— Я тоже терпеть не могу, — она рассмеялась. — Но, чисто промежду нами, мне кажется, что печь его — совсем другое дело. Тебе понравится. И может ты по Дориану своему перестанешь сохнуть с его дурацкими усами. А потом мы будем есть печенье и не любить его вместе, и угостим наших леди Селедку, Верховную Шапку и генерала Задрота, и кто там еще попросит. И они может разжиреют — ну, это уж их проблемы. Ты как?

— Давай, — усмехнулся Эрик. Отчего-то он прекрасно понял каждое сказанное Сэрой слово. — Встретимся на кухне после ужина?

Лицо Сэры просветлело, а губы растянулись в широкой улыбке.

— Что, правда?

Эрик кивнул, все еще усмехаясь.

— Ха! — она осушила кружку, неловко выплеснув эля мимо рта. — Вот это будет замес!

Не сказав больше ни слова, она умчалась наверх. Наверное, строить великие планы по поводу вечернего печенья, подумал Эрик.

Покачав головой, он вышел из трактира и направился в свои комнаты. Было странно снова думать о них теперь как о своих и ничьих больше — мысль, которая в последнее время заставляла его вздыхать излишне трагично. Он клялся себе, что больше так делать не станет. Возможно, гордость Дориана была заразительной, но он категорически был не готов целый год бегать по Скайхолду брошенным щенком.

И всё же, слова Сэры тревожили его. Обычно её глупости он пропускал мимо ушей: она частенько бывала бесчувственной, грубой или жутко невежественной. А иногда и всё вместе. Но еще ей случалось время от времени неосознанно отпустить что-нибудь эдакое и, самой того не ведая, попасть точно в яблочко.

Мистер Тевинтер свою страну любит больше, чем тебя.

У Эрик непроизвольно вырвался тяжелый вздох, едва за спиной закрылась дверь в спальню. Он не сомневался в чувствах Дориана. Несмотря на то, что последний отчаянно избегал употреблять это слово, Эрик был почти уверен, что тот любил его. Он видел это, когда Дориан смотрел на него, не скрывая нежности. Он слышал это в ироничном «я тебя ненавижу» после победы над Корифеем. Он чувствовал это в прощальных поцелуях, отнюдь не целомудренных, но и не об одной лишь похоти — исполненных такого чувства, что у Эрика болело сердце, стоило лишь вспомнить о них.

Но это были его личные переживания. Впервые за все время Эрик по-настоящему задумался о том, каково было мнение окружающих об их с Дорианом связи. До сих пор не наплевать из них двоих было одному лишь Дориану. Что подумают люди? Что скажет знать? Как это скажется на твоей репутации, Эрик? Все это время Дориан переживал не о том, как посмотрят на него самого, а о том, каким образом его присутствие рядом и влияние его репутации скажется на статусе Эрика как Инквизитора.

Теперь уже наступил черед Эрика переживать за репутацию Дориана. Раз Сэра подумала, что он уехал, потому что не любил Эрика, другие тоже рано или поздно примутся так говорить. Он не знал, можно ли с этим что-то сделать; все, что он скажет в протест, скорее всего примут за отчаянье разбитого сердца. И всё же его вовсе не прельщало, что кто-нибудь решит, будто Дориан просто использовал его и бросил. Эрик тяжело опустился на их — свою, свою, теперь только свою — кровать; голова его гудела от расстройства.

Он выдвинул ящик прикроватной тумбочки. Внутри лежал рисунок, который Дориан подарил ему, — использованный уже дважды, Боги всемилостивые, помогите ему — и словарь Тевина. Он выучил несколько слов, какие попадались на глаза, с тех пор, как Дориан уехал, но сам язык начать все никак не доходили руки. Может быть в ближайшее время стоило попытаться еще раз?

Было бы здорово, если бы его предпочли Тевинтеру, подумал Эрик. Но еще он твердо знал, что попытайся даже Дориан остаться, он бы заставил его ехать так или иначе. Дориан был прав. Инквизиции он больше не был нужен. Самому Эрику-то был, но точно не такой ценой. А вот Тевинтер однозначно нуждался в реформах, и Дориан хотел и на самом деле мог стать тем, кто их повлечет, а Эрик как никто знал, что любому нужны свои собственные цели за пределами объятий любовника.

Эрик открыл словарь в самом начале, на странице заложенной небольшим обрывком веревки. Он провел пальцем по подчеркнутым словам, улыбнулся тепло и беззаботно.  
Может Дориан и выбрал Тевинтер, но в чувствах его Эрик не сомневался и на минуту.  
Он все-таки знал, что означает «amatus».

«Amatus: возлюбленный».

***

_Дражайший мой amatus,_

_Жара! Я практически позабыл, каково это, когда кругом тепло! Не пойми меня неправильно, я в конце концов немного привязался к Скайхолду. Но чувствовать свои пальцы все-таки прекрасно. Мне очень нравятся мои пальцы. Они у меня просто замечательные._

_Путешествие в Минратос прошло много приятнее, чем моя прошлая дорога на юг. Твой имбирь сотворил настоящее чудо. Меня все равно слегка мутило, но случались целые дни, когда мне не приходилось болтаться на перилах и расставаться с завтраком. Выходит, путешествие по морю может быть даже местами приятным. Но не с Релин. Я теперь убедился в том, что она даже менее разговорчива, чем ты, а когда я попросил её рассказать мне какую-нибудь историю, она только ответила, что не знает ни одной. Бард! Который не знает ни одной истории! Я думаю, тебе должны вернуть потраченные на неё деньги, ибо реклама нагло тебя обманула. Хотя она оказалась неплохим слушателем, так что, пожалуй, оставлю её при себе еще на некоторое время. Кроме прочего, она удержала парочку матросов от избиения бедного меня за некоторые… комментарии в их адрес. Я, конечно, мог бы поджарить их молнией, но нашел весьма важным избегать насилия, особенно когда речь идет о лицах, с которыми мне находится на некоем утлом суденышке еще неделю или более. Так что часть про возврат денег можешь вычеркнуть. Она хорошо знает свое дело. Просто… совсем никаких историй? А так жаль._

_Жильё, которое организовала для меня и Релин Жозефина, довольно неплохое, а хозяйка Клио — очень любезная дама, хоть и, к моему величайшему сожалению, упорнейшим образом пытается организовать со мной личную жизнь для своей дочери. Релин и тут за меня вступается — зыркает на старушку всякий раз, когда та затрагивает тему, и я надеюсь, что пока мы к этому не вернемся. Комнаты, конечно, кое-где нуждаются в небольшом косметическом ремонте, да и обивочная ткань уже года четыре как не в моде, но все необходимое есть — полки для книг, кабинет для встреч с потенциальными союзниками и/или теми, на кого мы готовим покушение, столы для, собственно, подготовительной части. Идеально.  
Готовит нам Клио лично, а я признаю, что все же ужасно скучал по местной кухне. Я, скорее всего, раздамся вширь к тому моменту, как мы встретимся снова._

_Здесь в Минратосе полно людей, которым крайне любопытна деятельность Инквизиции и твоя, так что я уже успел запланировать пару мероприятий. Не помню, чтобы кто-либо так интересовался чем-нибудь помимо той пропаганды, которой их пичкает Магистериум. Еще я собираю сторонников из числа членов Сената и среди таких же альтусов, как я. Множество встреч, приемов и вечеринок. И я полон надежд приобрести поддержку еще некоторых высокопоставленных членов общества; и все это с той целью, чтобы, когда я буду выступать на слушаниях Магистериума через три месяца, меня бы не вышвырнули вон, предварительно обвинив в ереси, измене или и в том, и в другом. Я так надеялся на то, что слушание назначат скорее, но, по всей видимости, в Тевинтере сейчас наступил сезон заказных убийств, так что у них там забот полон рот. Ну, сложившаяся ситуация, по крайней мере, дает мне время как следует подготовиться. Пожелай мне удачи._

_Я часто думаю о тебе. Все время, в общем-то. Было так приятно обнаружить твое письмо, обогнавшее меня на пути в Минратос и дожидавшееся моего прибытия. Читая его, я почти слышал твой голос. И это заставляет меня скучать по тебе еще сильнее, но ничего не поделаешь. Я столько всего повидал по пути на север, и мне так хотелось бы это с тобой разделить. Мелочи, по сути, вроде заката над Ривейном или вид Минратоса на горизонте. Так что если ты жалок, как изволишь выразиться, то я жалок вместе с тобою, потому что мне не хватало тебя еще до отъезда. «Iam ego te require» — я уже по тебе скучаю._

_Пожалуйста, напиши, как только сможешь. Мне хочется знать наверняка, что этот твой дракон тобой не пообедал. И я понятия не имею, что Коул имел в виду. Может станет ясно со временем? С ним вроде такое бывает._

_Твой,  
Дориан._

_P.S. Это все еще возбуждает и нечестно. Прекрати немедленно! ( ~~Ни за что не прекращай~~ )_


	4. Chapter 4

Дориан прогуливался по рынку Минратоса, волоча Релин за собой следом и оглядывая попутно изобилие, царившее на прилавках. Обычно здесь продавались товары, которые интересовали одних туристов и старьевщиков: поддельные магические артефакты, некондиция из шелковых отрезов, простые специи, вроде корицы. Но, что немаловажно, это было то самое место, где Релин могла встретиться со своими связными, не привлекая к себе лишнего внимания, а Дориану полюбился местный дешевый пунш — он напоминал ему о Скайхолде.

Пока Релин, под видом разговора о стирке или какой-то иной чуши, выуживала информацию из слуги магистра Пассера, Дориан потихоньку отдалился от прилавков, наслаждаясь видами старого города. Он уже не в первый раз страстно желал, чтобы Эрик был рядом и мог увидеть то, что видит он. Здания старше, чем только можно себе представить, возвышались со всех сторон, окружая рыночную площадь. Высокие торговые ряды с северной стороны все были сплошь отделаны золотом, так щедро, что городская стража всегда стояла поблизости, чтобы уберечь богатые фасады от рук мародеров. На южной стороне были магазины для тех, кто победнее, строения были пониже и блеска, само собой, поменьше. Еще южнее располагалось место, которое звали Нижним Городом, кишащее всякими проходимцами и оборванцами, которые и зуб изо рта умыкнут так, что даже не заметишь, если верить словам Павуса-старшего. Дориану никогда не позволяли туда ходить. Это недостойно их внимания, говорил отец.

Дориан почувствовал любопытство и торжество неповиновения и махнул Релин:

— Я схожу пока туда, — он указал в сторону уходившей вниз улицы. — Присоединяйся, когда закончишь тут.

Она кивнула и повернулась обратно к слуге Пассера.

Спускаясь в Нижний Город, Дориан заметил пару знакомых лиц из местной аристократии, направлявшихся в ту же сторону, что и он. Иногда в толпе мелькали лица слуг и камерариев из разных домов, где ему доводилось бывать: все одетые в пестрые фамильные ливреи, ни с кем не перепутаешь. Кое-кто останавливался у прилавков торгового района, иные же шли еще ниже. От кого-то доносился звон оттягивавших ремень кошелей.

Дориан нахмурился. Почему бы им идти в эти края?

Ждать ответа долго ему не пришлось. Нижний Город не был бедным. На самом деле, это был богатейший район, несмотря на то, что он не походил на таковой ни обшарпанным видом, ни гулявшими запахами.

Это был невольничий рынок.

Дориан редко задумывался о том, откуда вообще берутся рабы, до того, как отправился на юг. Они были почти везде, занимались всем на свете. Просто появлялись из ниоткуда в отцовском поместье, выполняли работу, как если бы были там всегда.

Что бы Дориан ни предполагал о тайне их происхождения — такого он себе даже не представлял. От открывшегося ему вида засосало под ложечкой: клетки, кое-где по две или три составленные друг на друга, заполоняли небольшую тупиковую площадь, которую занимал район работорговли. В каждой клетке находились по четыре или пять эльфов — реже людей — обряженных в лохмотья и закованных в цепи. Металлический ошейник блестел на шее у каждого, с одной его стороны блестело кольцо, чтобы работорговец мог подцепить любого специальным крюком и притянуть поближе к прутьям для лучшего обзора покупателей. Дальше виднелся дощатый помост, возвышавшийся над торговой площадью; на нем собралась небольшая толпа из альтусов, магистров и прочих покупателей, перед которыми работорговцы представляли свой обнаженный до пояса живой товар, проводя каждого раба мимо при помощи все того же шеста с крюком.

Дориана затошнило.

К нему приблизился бритоголовый мужчина с крючковатым носом. Выглядел он… нормально, совсем не так, как Дориан представлял себе работорговца — он не потирал руки, не расшаркивался перед покупателем. Перед ним стоял делец, обыкновенный предприниматель со спокойным прямым взглядом.

— Приветствую, добро пожаловать, — звучал он тоже как обычный торговец. — Я Десипио, работаю здесь. Не припоминаю, чтобы видел вас раньше.

— Нет, это едва ли, — угрюмо буркнул Дориан.

— Но полагаю, я все же знаю, кто вы такой, — продолжал Десипио ровно, махнув Дориану, чтобы следовал за ним дальше по торговой площади. — Альтус Павус, верно?

Дориан с подозрением уставился на него.

— И откуда же тебе это известно? — фамильный амулет он сегодня не надевал.

Мужчина слегка склонил голову.

— Прошу меня извинить, я не хотел тревожить вас. Вы просто чрезвычайно похожи на вашего отца, вот и все.

Волоски на загривке Дориана стали дыбом.

— Ты знаешь моего отца?

— Наслышан в основном, — ответил работорговец. — Но я видел его пару раз на созывах Магистериума. Он хороший владелец, его собственность редко приходится… заменять. Ваша семья из Каринуса, не так ли? Я уверен, что там имеются поставщики для срочных запросов, — он широко улыбнулся. — Однако я уверяю вас, что лучшего ассортимента, чем у нас, вы не отыщете во всей Империи.

Он говорил о них таким тоном, каким говорят о посуде.

Десипио расслабленно сложил за спиной руки.

— Вы ищете что-нибудь конкретное, Альтус? Горничную или может быть конюха? — он понизил голос. — Или, быть может, что-нибудь более… личного свойства? Мы подберем вам товар высшего качества. Конфиденциальность — наша визитная карточка.

Дориан вытаращился на него во все глаза.

— Что? — почти крикнул он сквозь стиснутые зубы. Он же не… Никто бы не…

Конечно же все так и было. Каким же он был идиотом.

Работорговец отступил на шаг, даже рот приоткрыл, удивленный реакцией Дориана.

— Я… я не хотел оскорбить вас, милорд. Просто если я знаю, что искать, дело значительно упрощается.

Что это, подумал Дориан, что происходит? Нужно было как-то отреагировать.

— Я не знаю, — выдавил из себя он.

— Прекрасно, — ответил Десипио, вернувшись к прежнему масляному тону, хотя и глядел все еще с опаской. — Как насчет того, чтобы взглянуть на наш товар? Если вы решите приобрести что-нибудь сегодня — вшей выведем за свой счет. Клиенты для нас на первом месте, поверьте мне, это изрядно сэкономит вам время в будущем. Дайте, пожалуйста, знать, если вас что-нибудь заинтересует, — он глубоко поклонился и отступил в сторону.

Несмотря на клокотавшую в груди ярость, Дориан подошел поближе к клеткам и присмотрелся к их содержимому. Там были эльфы, всех возможных видов и возрастов. Мужчины, женщины, старики, несколько детей. Многие смотрели на него со страхом, но большей частью взгляд натыкался на пустые лишенные эмоций лица.

Мог ли он освободить их? И если бы смог — куда бы они пошли? Им была необходима еда, дом, одежда, лечение, в конце концов. Даже если бы он смог отпереть одну клетку, он сильно сомневался в том, что его домоправительница потерпит у себя даже пять беглых рабов — что уж говорить о нескольких десятках? Один из рабов в углу торговой площади привлек его внимание. Молодой эльф, может быть, двадцати лет, линии валаслин которого в точности повторяли узор на лице Эрика. Пойманный долиец, отмеченный ветвями Джуна. В ту секунду он так болезненно напомнил его возлюбленного, что сердце сжалось в груди, и стало тяжело дышать.

Не задумываясь ни на секунду, Дориан заморозил замок на клетке и расколол его посохом. Он едва не сделал то же самое с цепями на ногах долийца, когда тот посмотрел на него обеспокоенно:

— Что вы делаете? — прошептал он.

— Иди, — шепнул Дориан в ответ. — Я все улажу.

Долиец вытаращился на него в ужасе — первая эмоция, проскользнувшая на его лице с тех пор, как Дориан обратил на него внимание.

— И куда мне? Вы навлечете на меня беду! Это что — проверка? — глаза его панически забегали. — Хозяева меня выпорют, если поймают! Все хорошо, не нужна мне помощь, — его лицо внезапно просветлело. — Или… вы хотели купить меня? — губы растянулись в подобострастной улыбке. — Простите меня, господин. Я буду послушным, я вам понравлюсь, господин.

— Нет… — Дориан отступил от него на пару шагов. — Я не…

— Он докучает вам, альтус Павус?

Дориан развернулся, заметив за своей спиной вездесущего Десипио, вопрошающе приподнявшего брови. Губы его вместо приевшейся радушной улыбки были сердито поджаты.

— Он говорил с вами, милорд? — продолжил работорговец. — Я приношу вам мои глубочайшие извинения. Им запрещается разговаривать, пока не спросят. Он у нас диковат, видите ли.

Дориан покачал головой.

— Нет, все… Все в порядке, не наказывай его, — проговорил он сдавленным голосом. — Я… просто заметил, что замок износился. Ваш… товар несомненно… предан вам.

На лице Десипио снова расцвела улыбка.

— А, от поставки к поставке попадается брак, но мы их дрессируем, чтобы избежать инцидентов. Теперь каждого можно использовать, как только пожелаете. Присмотрели для себя что-нибудь?

Дориан заметил Релин у входа на площадь и выдохнул с облегчением. Он хотел уйти. Прямо сейчас.

— Нет, не присмотрел, — не сказав больше ни слова, он поспешил к своей помощнице.

— Пойдем, — сказал он, схватив её за руку. — Сейчас.

— Что вы тут делали, милорд? — спросила она на ходу.

Его голова кружилась, и желудок все еще выкручивало от тошноты.

— Я ничего не могу, Релин. Я такой дурак.

***

_Amatus,_

_Ты был прав. Ты был прав все это время, от первого до последнего слова, мне так жаль, что я смел сомневаться в этом. Я идиот, я самый распоследний кретин — я из тех тупиц, которые даже не знают, насколько они тупые._

_Я случайно забрел на невольничий рынок сегодня. Я никогда там не бывал, и часть меня сейчас очень желает, чтобы так оно и оставалось. Это была одна из самых ужасных и омерзительных вещей, которые я видел в своей жизни, а уж — без обид — с момента нашей встречи я навидался и ужасов и мерзостей. Я не имею представления, как я прожил всю жизнь в городах, где подобное дерьмо случается каждый день, и даже не подозревал, как плохо на самом деле обстоят дела и как отвратительно рабство в своей сути. Все эти люди, с которыми обращаются, как будто они вещи, как будто они хуже, чем вещи. Но, что гаже всего, они все верят в то, что так и должно быть._

_Я должен прекратить это. Нет, я хочу, мне нужно это остановить. Как я мог притворяться, что пытаюсь хоть что-то поменять в Тевинтере, когда в самом его сердце все еще существует рабство? Если даже самые угнетенные слои общества не готовы к переменам, то кто тогда к ним готов?_

_Если честно, проблема в том, что я и понятия не имею, с чего мне начинать. Как уничтожить этот веками существующий порядок? Как освободить людей, которые даже не знают, что такое свобода? Вся эта магия крови, это обесценивание чужой жизни… Мне начинает казаться, что моя задача мне не по силам._

_Мне тебя не хватает. Мне бы так хотелось, чтобы ты был рядом. Но с другой стороны, будь ты здесь, кто-нибудь принял бы тебя за раба, и мне пришлось бы его убить. Не в том смысле, что они бы этого не заслуживали, просто такие уж у нас тут законы. Забудь об этом. В любом случае, если кому и под силу такие невозможные задачи — так это тебе._

_Может, у тебя есть мысли на этот счет? Мое слушание в Магистериуме через пять недель, и я полагал, что готов к нему. Теперь я уже не так в этом уверен._

_Твой,  
Дориан_

***

_Maʼnehn,_

_Прежде всего, успокойся. Нельзя изменить все и сразу. Приступай к задачам по очереди, бери одну за другой, и доверяй людям, которые рядом с тобой. Это мой рецепт._

_Я взял на себя смелость написать Варрику. Он упоминал своего друга Фенриса, бывшего раба, который теперь сам охотится на работорговцев. Он и Хоук сейчас где-то недалеко от Тевинтера. Возможно с поддержкой Инквизиции они смогут превратить эти случайные убийства в что-нибудь более организованное? Они оба вроде бы не против. Если у тебя найдется кто-нибудь, кто мог бы систематически освобождать рабов небольшими группами, Хоук и Фенрис могли бы переправлять их на юг, здесь они будут в безопасности и смогут начать жизнь заново._

_А ты в это время сможешь сконцентрироваться на политической ситуации в Тевинтере. Надеюсь, что к тому времени, как работорговцы свяжут беглых рабов с тобой, поддержка Магистериума будет достаточно сильной, чтобы они не могли предпринять что-либо против тебя ни тайно, ни в открытую, а может быть они к тому времени примирятся с идеей свободного Тевинтера. Так или иначе, рабство не искоренить за ночь — во всяком случае, с нашими силами и без вмешательства Архонта._

_Не сомневайся в себе. Я знаю, что ты выстоишь перед любыми трудностями._

_С любовью,  
Эрик  
_

***

_Дорогой amatus,_

_Даже находясь за сотни миль, ты знаешь, как поднять мне настроение. Спасибо тебе._

_Я напишу потом нормальное письмо, просто хотел сказать, какой ты потрясающий._

_Твой,  
Дориан_


	5. Chapter 5

_Maʼnehn,_

_Я вернулся c Изумрудных Могил пару дней назад. Помнишь великанов, которых мы в тот раз решили оставить в покое? Мне все-таки пришлось избавиться от них из-за того, что они начали расширять территории и в итоге подобрались к позициям, занятым Инквизицией в том районе. Один великан — это пустяки, в общем-то. Ну два — это еще вполне сносно. Думаю, небольшой отряд вполне способен справиться с тремя. Но их было пятеро._

_Хотелось бы мне сказать тебе, что я ушел невредимым, но увы, парой ребер ради спокойствия за лагерь пришлось пожертвовать. Стежка дал мне какой-то чудо-настойки для примочек, так что я уже почти в порядке. Я рассказываю обо всем этом не для того, чтобы заставить тебя переживать за меня, а просто чтобы ты знал, что со мной все хорошо, несмотря на все опасности. Если честно, большая часть моей работы кажется мне теперь совсем рутинной. Почти все мои дела сводятся к, скажем, наблюдению за тем, чтобы вдова такая-то не посылала за маркизом таким-то, или к присутствиям на торжествах в Вал-Руайо. Ну еще разрывы, медведи и все эти нескончаемые проблемы на Внутренних Землях. Правда, по сравнению со всем этим великаны были интересными. Пятеро великанов  
— даже слишком._

_Твое слушание вроде бы должно пройти уже через пару дней. Вы с Релин так упорно к нему готовились, и я знаю, что все непременно получится. Ты, без сомнения, будешь блистать в Магистериуме — как и всегда, в общем-то. И не будет никаких великанов. Ну, я так думаю. Я вообще-то никогда не был в Зале Магистров, так что не могу быть в этом полностью уверен. (Пожалуйста, прости мне эту попытку пошутить. У тебя выходит намного лучше)._

_Не то чтобы ты в ней нуждался, и все же — я желаю тебе удачи. Ты самый храбрый человек из всех, кого я встречал. Ты справишься._

_С бесконечной любовью,  
Эрик_

***

— Вы должны с ним поговорить. Нам бы пригодился хотя бы один союзник, которого мы не шантажировали.

Они торопливо поднимались по лестнице в Имперский Сенат, и Дориан раздраженно нахмурился на слова Релин. В спешке не было нужды, времени было еще предостаточно, но он надеялся в последний раз пробежаться по своим записям и собраться с мыслями.

— Чем меньше я говорю с моим отцом, тем лучше наши с ним отношения, — ответил он ей уверенно. Его отец, конечно, попросил прощения, но Дориан пока совсем не был готов его простить. И тот факт, что отец скрывал от него отвратительные подробности о рабстве, совсем положение дел не упрощал.

— Я не говорю о радостном воссоединении отца и сына, — ответила Релин. Подъем по крутым ступеням как будто не требовал у неё никаких усилий. — Просто удостовериться, что он будет на нашей стороне.

— Я не уверен, что мой отец когда-либо был на моей стороне, — вздохнул Дориан. — Ладно, при случае поговорю с ним, за пределами Зала Магистров. Но особо стараться не буду.

Здание Сената было абсолютно круглой формы и без углов, выстроенное целиком из белого мрамора. Стены, помнившие ещё Четвертый Мор, были отделаны драгоценными металлами и цветными кристаллами. Колонны, окружавшие здание, были каждая пятидесяти футов в высоту и упирались в золотой купол, блестевший так ярко, что виднелся над городом за многие мили. С самого раннего детства Дориан грезил о том моменте, когда займет причитавшееся ему место среди членов Магистериума, о гордости, которую будет чувствовать его отец и все члены дома Павус за своего наидостойнейшего представителя. На мгновение ему показалось, что все прошлые месяцы были лишь миражом, и это будущее все еще ждет его. Но в следующую минуту это чувство ушло, сметенное гордостью за обретенный новый путь, полный новых целей и лишенный оков долга и светской псевдоморали. Путь, на котором он встретил Эрика.

Словно прочитав его мысли, Релин прошептала ему:

— Вы ведь понимаете, что они припомнят вам Инквизитора.

— Конечно же припомнят, — ответил Дориан, тоже шепотом. — Они знают, для чего я здесь и постараются выбить меня из колеи, — он был уверен, что это не сработает, но все же чувствовал легкую нервозность при мысли о провокациях. Раньше ему не случалось заявлять широкой публике о своих предпочтениях. Уж точно не в Тевинтере.

— Уже придумали, что будете отвечать?

Они завернули за угол. Витражи в окнах рассыпали лучи по полу и стенам сотнями разноцветных солнечных зайчиков.

— Либо добавлю пару захватывающих деталей с наглядной демонстрацией, либо заявлю, что это не их собачье дело, — ответил он. — Еще не решил. Может и то, и то. В любом случае, хватит с меня лжи.

— Неплохо, — хмыкнула в ответ Релин. — Интересно, почему тевинтерцев вообще заботят подобные вещи? Все равно, что унижать человека за предпочтения в одежде.

Дориан издал слабый смешок.

— Я думал, в Орлее как раз унижают за предпочтения в одежде.

— Может быть, — Релин усмехнулась. — От этого все не становится менее абсурдным.

Остановившись у входа в Зал Магистров, они обнаружили, что некоторые члены Магистериума уже прибыли и потихоньку занимали свои места. Дориан устроился в углу, забрав свои записи у Релин, чтобы бегло их просмотреть перед выступлением. Однако едва он открыл свою тетрадь для записей, как услышал, что кто-то поблизости шумно прочистил горло. Дориан поднял взгляд и инстинктивно напрягся.

— Отец.

Облаченный в традиционную черную мантию члена Магистериума Холуард Павус остановился рядом с ним. Дориан не видел отца около года, с той самой памятной встречи в таверне Редклиффа. Несмотря на то, что теперь они хотя бы разговаривали, до полного примирения было еще далеко: Дориан все еще винил отца в том неудавшемся ритуале магии крови, который мог изменить его. И спокойствия в его присутствии он точно не ощущал.

— Дориан, — поприветствовал его отец. — Я так рад нашей встрече.

Дориан сухо кивнул.

— Мама не приедет?

— Нет, — его отец, казалось, смутился. — Ты знаешь, она не любит разъездов.

— Неправда, — горечь в голосе удержать у Дориана не вышло. — Она любит поездки. А вот поездки в твоей компании она действительно терпеть не может, — отец в ответ промолчал, и Дориан смятенно вздохнул, отчасти пожалев о сказанном. — Подошел поздороваться со мной перед выступлением? Я польщен.

— Я просто хотел узнать, как ты, — сказал отец. — И пожелать удачи.

Дориан смолчал, хотя мысль, что тот думал о нем, его немного приободрила.

Помедлив, отец собрался было уходить.

— Возможно, мне придется сказать кое-что, что ты не одобришь, — проговорил Дориан достаточно громко, чтобы тот мог его услышать. — Я не собираюсь намеренно распространяться о своей личной жизни, но твои подопечные наверняка уже доложили о слухах. Их попытаются использовать против меня.

Отец развернулся обратно.

— Я… я слышал сплетни.

— Я не смогу их опровергнуть, отец, — сказал ему Дориан. Его пальцы сжались на записях, которые он держал. — И не стану.

— Я знаю, — Павус-старший, наконец, посмотрел ему в глаза, но Дориан никак не мог прочесть выражение на его лице. — Я и не жду этого от тебя.

— Выходит, ты не против, если я унижу тебя перед коллегами? — снова эта горечь. Дориан никак не мог себя перебороть.

Отец помешкал с ответом.

— Я уважаю твое желание сказать то, что ты должен сказать. Неважно, что я чувствую.

 _Нет, важно_ , подумал про себя Дориан, но не сказал ничего, только смотрел, как его отец отворачивается и, странно сгорбившись, в одиночестве заходит в Зал Магистров.


	6. Chapter 6

По Залу Магистериума — огромному круглому многоярусному помещению — разносилось эхо каждого шага и шепотка. Отделка его во многом повторяла внешнюю: стены выложены белым мрамором, на вершинах колонн темные горгульи с демоническими лицами, холодно взиравшие на посетителей сверху вниз. Магистерские кресла с высокими спинками, украшенными резным орнаментом в виде скрещенных мечей, концентрическими полукругами поднимались от центра зала. Магистры младших домов занимали места на самом верху, самые дальние от имперского Сената — дальше были только кресла у самого входа, откуда едва ли можно было рассмотреть оратора. Центральное кресло прямо напротив Сената принадлежало Архонту, однако оно пустовало большую часть времени, так как Архонт присутствовал только на самых важных заседаниях Магистериума.

Место семьи Павус было в трех местах от кресла Архонта. Дориан уже мог бы по праву занять его.

Войдя, он глубоко вздохнул и подошел к кафедре в центре зала. Кафедра была временным сооружением и во время иного рода слушаний заменялась стулом с кандалами для подсудимого.

Вскоре все магистры были в сборе. Дориан даже не оборачивался, зная, что Релин у него за спиной, у дверей вместе с остальными зрителями, не принимавшими участия в слушании. Он еще раз глубоко вдохнул, стараясь избавиться от неприятного чувства, сжавшегося в животе. Он был хорошим оратором. Он был для этого рожден. Возможно именно теперь, а не когда бы то ни было еще, все происходит, как и должно: он стоит по эту сторону кафедры лицом к Магистериуму, чтобы сказать то, что собирается сказать.

Все начнется здесь.

Один из старейших магистров поднялся со своего места, располагавшегося по правую руку от места Архонта, и ударил посохом по металлической пластине, вделанной между креслами. Это был седовласый старик из дома Хиркус, очень древнего и уважаемого рода, который начинал, правда, понемногу сдавать позиции после того, как юные наследники родились лишенными магических способностей. Он ударил по пластине еще раз, и все в Зале обратились в слух.

— Совет призывается к порядку, — провозгласил он голосом, похожим на лягушачье кваканье. — Мы собрались здесь сегодня, дабы выслушать свидетельство о Старшем, также известном нам под именем Корифей; его культе, именуемом Венатори, а также организации под названием Инквизиция, которой удалось их ликвидировать. Кто свидетельствует перед Магистериумом?

Дориан подошел к кафедре и глубоко поклонился.

— Я свидетельствую, милорд, — ответил он звеневшим от волнения голосом. Слова, которые он тренировал перед зеркалом бесчисленное количество раз, легко слетали с губ. — Дориан из Дома Павус, сын и наследник магистра Холуарда Павуса и альтус из круга Вирантиума. Я смиренно обращаюсь к Магистериуму, дабы правдиво свидетельствовать перед лицом Создателя.

Магистер Хиркус коротко кивнул:

— Совет выслушает альтуса Дориана Павуса перед лицом Создателя. Прошу вас начать.

— Благодарю вас, милорд, — Дориан сделал паузу, чтобы набрать воздуха в грудь, как перед прыжком в воду, и начал говорить. — Многоуважаемые Лорды и Леди Совета Империи, я пришел к вам сегодня, чтобы передать события, которые имел возможность наблюдать лично и которые привели наш мир на край гибели, как всем нам известно, произошедшие при участии знакомых уже вам Корифея и Венатори. Несмотря на то что события эти имели место большей частью на территории Южного Тедаса, мы не можем отрицать, что вмешательство наших с вами соотечественников оказало большое влияние не только на Юге, и влечет за собой тяжелые последствия для великого Тевинтера.

Как вам всем известно, минуло почти два года с тех пор как от руки Корифея погибли сотни невинных мужчин и женщин на Конклаве. От его рук разверзлись сами небеса, что дало возможность демонам прорваться в наш мир из Тени и снова привело к многочисленным жертвам. Вы также знаете, что Корифей был одним из магистров, попавших в Золотой Город, первых Порождений Тьмы. Вам…

— Это святотатство! — воскликнула одна из магистров, Леди Ланатэ. Меховая оторочка её плаща затрепетала от того, как яростно она затрясла головой.

Дориан пожал плечами.

— Святотатство это или нет, магистр Ланатэ, решать лишь нам, и лишь руководствуясь нашими собственными традициями и убеждениями. Прежде чем его поразила скверна, Корифей был Верховным Жрецом Древнего Бога Думата и был заточен Серыми Стражами на столетия, предшествующие недавнему времени. Поверьте, его тевинтерское происхождение причиняет мне не меньшую боль, чем вам, миледи. И все же я с горечью признаю, что когда-то он был таким, как мы с вами, одним из нас, — он встретился взглядом с магистром Амладрисом, сидевшим в своем кресле, как на иголках и поджавшем губы. Дориан прикрыл глаза, давая ему понять, что помнит об их соглашении с Инквизицией. Никто не должен узнать, к чьему дому на самом деле принадлежал Корифей.

— Пожалуйста, продолжайте, альтус Павус, — сказал магистр Хиркус.

— Да, милорд, — Дориан бросил взгляд на свои записи, вспоминая, на чем он остановился. — За месяцы после трагедии на Конклаве, Корифей и Венатори причинили огромное количество вреда и разрушений самого разного масштаба, тем самым поставив под угрозу жизни многих тысяч людей. Я лично имел несчастье видеть, как мой бывший учитель, магистр Герион Алексиус, член Венатори, использовал результат наших с ним экспериментов из области магии времени в попытке устранить непосредственного главу Инквизиции, Эрика Лавеллана, — Дориан почувствовал, как волоски на загривке становятся дыбом, после того, как назвал это имя перед всем Магистериумом. Даже несмотря на то, что упоминание его никакого отношения к самому Дориану не имело, почему-то это уже казалось маленькой победой — произнести имя Эрика, признать его, говорить о нем перед людьми, которые изо всех сил старались игнорировать его существование. — Я надеюсь, что Магистериум помнит обращение альтуса Феликса Алексиуса.

Магистр Тарандрус, сидевший по левую руку от места Архонта, подал голос:

— Да, альтус отзывался об Инквизиторе Лавеллане весьма учтиво. Он победил магистра Алексиуса… и все же проявил к нему милосердие, не так ли?

— Это правда, милорд, — ответил Дориан. — Он разрушил еще множество планов Корифея. Вместе с Венатори Корифей пытался призвать армию демонов, извратив мотивы Серых Стражей, а также устранить Императрицу Орлея Селину Вальмонт, и, наконец, пытался восстановить древний эльфийский артефакт, чтобы войти в Тень и провозгласить себя божеством. При поддержке Венатори он заново открыл Брешь и практически вверг Тедас в небытие.

Тарандрус задумчиво провел рукой по своей длинной бороде.

— А затем Инквизитор Лавеллан остановил его.

— Да, милорд. Однако целью моего сегодняшнего обращения не является восхваление Инквизитора — хотя его поступки, быть может, и достойны упоминания — а обличение тех, кто называл себя Венатори, — Дориан обвел рукой Зал. — Оглядитесь вокруг. В Зале есть несколько пустых мест. И магистры Алексиус и Эримонд — лишь двое из сотен наших соотечественников, которые вступили в ряды Венатори. Магистра Алексиуса привело туда отчаяние и обещание Корифея исцелить его сына. Магистра Эримонда вели к падению жажда власти и гордыня, — _ну и то, что был он не человек, а полное дерьмо_ , добавил Дориан про себя.

— В обоих этих случаях, — продолжил он. — Как и в случаях со всеми магистрами Венатори, которых мы не видим сегодня в Совете, обещание большей власти и силы было лишь приманкой. Готовность пойти на все ради этого заставила их сделать этот шаг и привела к нравственному кризису, преступлению против здравого смысла и законов бытия, а также человеческой морали. Кто в здравом уме подумает, что разорвать мир на части — это хорошая идея? Не имеет значения, какая обещана награда — мы все являемся частью этого мира. Простая логика диктует, что наши собственные жизни зависят от его сохранности.

— Что вы на самом деле имеете в виду, альтус Павус? — спросил магистр Хиркус.

Дориан расправил плечи и заговорил с пылом:

— Я имею в виду, что было бы очень легко снять вину с Венатори, как с безумцев. Но это означает отрицать, что решение встать на их сторону было принято с полным пониманием всех и каждого последствия их действий. Они были развращены властью. И пока их разложение для нас очевидно: если вы — если мы все — заботимся о будущем Тевинтера, мы должны сделать все, чтобы искоренить это.

Молодой магистр, сидевший в трех местах от кресла Архонта, глумливо усмехнулся. Дориан знал его, это был Джулиус Ангус, положение его дома в обществе было примерно на одном уровне с домом Павусов. Будучи сверстником Дориана он должен был получить титул магистра около пары лет назад. Вероятно, в то же самое время, когда Дориану тоже полагалось занять одно из кресел Магистериума.

— Помнится, год назад мы уже слышали нечто подобное от Мэйвариса Тилани?

— От неё, милорд? — с ленцой поинтересовался Дориан. Мэйварис рассказывала ему в письмах о своих попытках пресечь деятельность Венатори, но из-за того, что он в тот момент был членом Инквизиции, поддерживать её открыто не получалось. Она почти потеряла свое влияние в результате восстания. Дориан заметил, что Мэйварис нет сегодня на заседании; скорее всего, ей о нем не сказали — или дали понять, что лучше сегодня не показываться, — Я слышал, магистр Тилани пыталась остановить Венатори от распространения по всему Тевинтеру?

— В той или иной мере, — хмыкнул Ангус. — Он пытался призвать весь Магистериум к ответу за деятельность тех немногих, кто принял сторону Венатори.

Дориан поморщился, услышав неправильное местоимение, и постарался сдержать неприязнь в голосе:

— Насколько мне известно, она лишь пыталась ужесточить наказание за использование магии крови и убийство. Не вижу, что здесь может вызвать возмущение в достопочтенных гражданах Тевинтера, кои являются членами Магистериума. Никто из нас ведь не практикует магию крови, не так ли, милорд Ангус?

— Разумеется нет, — ответил магистр, по мнению Дориана, слишком быстро.

— Тогда мне неясно, как именно реформация уже существующих законов скажется на вас лично, милорд, — Дориан улыбнулся Ангусу самой очаровательной из арсенала своих улыбок. — На самом деле, я вообще не понимаю причин, по которым у любого из почтенных законопослушных господ, собравшихся здесь, будут возникать тревоги в отношении предложенных реформ.

Ангус распрямился в кресле резко, будто палку проглотил.

— И какой же эталон морали будет предлагать реформы для великого Тевинтера? Вы, быть может? Или магистр Тилани? Поведайте-ка мне, альтус. Развейте слухи.

Дориан сглотнул. Понеслась.

— Вовлечены ли вы в романтическую связь с Инквизитором? — выражение лица магистра было преисполнено невообразимого торжества и чувства собственного превосходства. У Дориана против воли зачесались кулаки.

— Что я слышу, магистр Ангус, — с наигранным удивлением протянул он. — Вы… интересуетесь? Мной или Инквизитором? Я мог бы написать ему от вашего имени…

В наступившей гробовой тишине по залу эхом разнесся одинокий сдавленный смешок. Молодой магистр пошел багровыми пятнами. Дориан про себя счел, что от ярости, хотя причины могли бы быть и поинтереснее.

— Я ничего подобного не желаю! — выплюнул он.

— Приношу свои извинения, милорд, — Дориан вежливо кивнул. — Я в таком случае не понимаю связи вашего вопроса с поднятой мной темой.

— Связь имеется, — сказал Ангус, наконец, вернувшись к прежнему надменному тону. — Вы полагаете себя достойным просвещать Тевинтер и взывать к нашей морали, тратить наше время, предлагать эти трудозатратные и необязательные реформы. Однако сами же, если верить слухам, поддерживаете богопротивную однополую связь с каким-то остроухим ублюдком с Юга.

В момент, когда смысл фразы полностью дошел до Дориана, он впал в ярость. Рука дернулась схватить посох и немедленно испепелить наглеца, посмевшего сказать подобное. Ему пришлось приложить физическое усилие, чтобы напомнить себе, где он находится, а так же о том, что если он нападет на Ангуса сейчас, то Магистериум будет потерян для него навсегда. Он вздохнул, возвращая себе самообладание. С этим он разберется позднее.

— Какие выражения, милорд, — он заставил свой голос звучать неодобрительно. — Мне жаль, что ваше образование не было достаточно глубоким, в отличие от моего. Я, к примеру, уяснил еще в далеком детстве, что ругательства и оскорбления — инструменты для общения в кругах темных простолюдинов. Как некультурно.

С задних рядов донеслась еще пара тихих хохотков. Магистры заинтересованно косились на Ангуса в ожидании его реакции. Тот уже открыл рот, чтобы, очевидно, продолжить обмен любезностями — лицо его раскраснелось, а на лбу заметно вздулась вена — но магистр Хиркус поднял руку, обрывая перепалку.

— Мы услышали вполне достаточно, магистр Ангус, — сказал он без тени улыбки на лице. — Альтус Павус прав, подобные выражения неприемлемы для этого места, а тот, кто использует их, не демонстрирует поведение, которое мы ожидаем от члена Совета Империи.

Ангус промолчал, откидываясь обратно на спинку кресла — только руки на подлокотниках сжались добела. Он, не отрываясь, смотрел на Дориана.

— Прошу меня извинить, — вмешалась магистр Ланатэ. — Но альтус Павус так и не ответил Магистериуму на вопрос, заданный магистром Ангусом, — она неосознанным жестом теребила ворот своей мантии. Дориан даже задумался, был ли настоящим жемчуг в отделке плаща, который она так яростно дергала. — Я не одобряю его выражения, но сам вопрос не лишен смысла. Как альтус Павус может претендовать в Тевинтере на роль защитника нравственности, когда его собственная репутация находится под большим вопросом?

Хиркус бросил на Дориана тяжелый взгляд исподлобья.

— Альтус? Вас не затруднит ответить?

Дориан заговорил с высоко поднятой головой.

— Магистр Ланатэ, я не верю, что кто-то из присутствующих здесь людей абсолютно безгрешен. У каждого свои предпочтения.

Пожилая женщина наклонилась к нему, продолжая теребить свой воротник.

— И все же — правдивы ли слухи? Вовлечены ли вы в… аморальную связь с этим Инквизитором?

У Дориана засосало под ложечкой. Он посмотрел налево, представляя, как Эрик стоит рядом с ним, молча поддерживая и вселяя в него уверенность.

— Да, у меня есть романтическая связь с Инквизитором Лавелланом, — он все же смог ответить ровно и даже почувствовал гордость за себя. — Однако, вопрос об аморальности этой связи, миледи Ланатэ, потребует разбора деталей, разглашать которые в зале Магистериума было бы просто неприемлемо.

По залу пробежал ропот множества голосов. Дориан смотрел только на своего отца. Холуард Павус сидел, сложив руки перед собой, и Дориан так и не смог прочесть по его лицу, что он думал о публичном признании сына.

— О какой субъективности может идти речь? — тональность голоса Ланатэ взвилась на октаву. — Разумеется это аморально! Это противоестественно!

Хиркус ударил по металлической пластине своим посохом, призывая всех к порядку.

— Оставлю вас при вашем мнении, миледи, — спокойно ответил Дориан. Он снова опустил взгляд на свои записи, откладывая страницу, исписанную убористым почерком Релин. — Я так и не смог понять, каким образом моя личная жизнь связана с предложениями относительно магии крови, управления разумом и безнаказанности убийств. Есть и куда худшие вещи, насколько я знаю. Некоторые, к примеру, — он снова бросил короткий взгляд на свои записи, — проводят ритуалы магии крови на родственниках, чтобы обеспечить себе место в Магистериуме — вот уж это точно аморально. Но я искренне уверен, что на сегодняшнем слушании нет ни одного такого человека, миледи.

Магистр Ланатэ слегка побледнела и отвела взгляд.

— Нет, альтус Павус, это не подлежит сомнениям.

Дориан мысленно пообещал себе отблагодарить Релин за информацию и снова поднял взгляд на магистра Хиркуса.

— Все, о чем я смею просить почтенных членов Магистериума сейчас — принять к сведению моё предложение, проект которого мой помощник вам сейчас передаст, — краем глаза он заметил движение, когда Релин сделала шаг вперед, чтобы передать одну из копий акта, полученного сегодня от издателя. — Речь не идет о морали, прислушайтесь к голосу разума: реформация жизненно необходима. Корифей и Венатори подвели мир к краю пропасти, и весь Тедас видит в нас — в каждом из нас — виновных. Если мы хотим восстановить репутацию и имя Тевинтера, мы должны доказать, что наше общество гораздо выше, чем то, в каком свете нас выставляли Венатори. Тевинтер способен на большее. Тевинтер способен принять этот вызов, если только вы — каждый из вас — позволите ему.

Магистр Хиркус кивнул, затем огляделся вокруг.

— В таком случае, предлагаю голосовать. Прошу учитывать, господа, что голосуем мы не за принятие или непринятие предложенных альтусом Павусом реформ, а за то, признаем ли мы реформы необходимыми как таковые. Вопросы в отношении самих вносимых на рассмотрение реформ предлагаю обсудить на отдельных слушаниях. Те, кто за необходимость изменений — прошу подать сигнал посохом.

Зал вокруг Дориана залил ослепительный свет десятков посохов, и каждый огонек означал один голос «за». Посох молодого магистра Ангуса был темным, как и магистра Тарандруса, второго по рангу члена Магистериума. Посох Леди Ланатэ загорелся слабым светом, словно неохотно, магистр Хиркус тоже посветил своим. По самым смелым ожиданиям Дориана за него должна была проголосовать примерно половина; Релин отлично поработала, собрав все возможные слухи и компромат на большую часть членов Совета.  
Пока Хиркус подсчитывал голоса, царила оглушительная тишина. Несмотря на то, что Дориан поначалу оглядывался, пытаясь подсчитать голоса самостоятельно — это как будто больше не имело значения. Посох его отца ярко светил голубоватым светом, казалось, ярче, чем у кого-либо еще в Зале. Дориан улыбнулся этому огоньку, впервые за все прошедшие годы, пусть лица Холуарда Павуса против света было и не разглядеть — казалось, что в сиянии, затопившем зал, он видит ответную улыбку.

Хиркус снова ударил основанием посоха.

— Магистериум проголосовал. Тридцать девять голосов — за, двадцать восемь — против; таким образом большинством голосов признается необходимость введения реформ, — Хиркус улыбнулся. — Поздравляю, альтус. Обратитесь к секретарю Совета за расписанием заседаний в отношении ваших предложений.

Дориан отошел от кафедры и поклонился.

— Милорд Магистр Хиркус, Лорды и Леди Магистериума, благодарю вас за внимание.

В ответ ему прозвучал лишь тихий звон от удара посоха по металлу.

— Объявляю слушание Совета Империи закрытым.

Заскрипели стулья и загудели голоса, и Дориан бросил на Релин веселый взгляд, собирая оставленные записи. Он выскользнул из зала прямо перед вереницей из переговаривавшихся магистров.

— Ну, все прошло лучше, чем я думал, — сказал он Релин с улыбкой.

— Вы много работали для этого, монсеньор, — сказала она со слабой ответной улыбкой. — Как и я, кстати — думаю, мне полагается надбавка.

Дориан хмыкнул.

— Хоть двойная, как только мы начнем на этом зарабатывать. Общественная деятельность, похоже, плоховато оплачивается.

— Так я и знала, — с наигранной грустью вздохнула Релин.

Дориан хотел было ответить, но его прервал неожиданный удар в плечо. Потирая ушибленное место, он огляделся, пытаясь понять, кто это был, но увидел только спину удалявшегося магистра Ангуса.

—  _Stupri culus_ , — пробормотал он себе под нос.

Релин настороженно посмотрела ему вслед — полы мантии как раз исчезли за поворотом.

— Вам нужно быть осторожнее с ним, — прошептала она. — Он, похоже, слишком болезненно воспринимает свои честь и достоинство. А вы его сегодня дважды унизили перед лицом всего Совета.

— О, он точно подошлет ко мне убийц, — безмятежно отмахнулся от неё Дориан. — Тут это все равно что послать корзину фруктов в подарок, только вместо яблок кинжалы.

— Нравится вам подкидывать мне работенки, монсеньор.

***

_Дражайший amatus,_

_Победа! Именно так, Магистериум согласился рассмотреть мои реформы, а не отверг их сразу же, стоило мне об этом заикнуться. Время покажет, что из этого выйдет, но сегодня это наша победа. Даже не верится._

_Они спрашивали о нас — ты понимаешь, о чем я. Они хотели поставить меня на место, унизить перед Магистериумом. Наверняка кто-то из них и счел, что я унижен. Но, кажется, впервые в жизни я ничего не стыжусь. Я рассказал им правду, и теперь я чувствую себя… как-то по-другому. Кажется, это то, что зовется освобождением. Для тебя все это точно звучит странно, потому что на Юге никому до этого нет дела. Я не могу сравнивать даже сейчас, я вырос в обществе, где все совсем иначе, но теперь для меня все… в порядке вещей? Нормально? Так необычно. В любом случае, я бы никогда не отважился на такую честность с собой и окружающими, если бы не ты. Я знаю, тебя тут нет, но ты все равно как будто всегда рядом. Просто помнить о том, что ты есть где-то вдали, думаешь обо мне и заботишься так, как только ты умеешь. Спасибо тебе за это._

_Похоже, мой отец улыбнулся мне на слушании. Он даже… вроде бы гордился. У меня не было возможности с ним поговорить после, но это уже что-то. Я все еще не уверен, смогу ли я простить его за то, что он хотел со мной сделать, но, кажется, больше не злюсь. То есть, я по-прежнему обижен, но уже не так сильно._

_В любом случае, день выдался просто невероятный и я — в кои-то веки — хочу поговорить о чем-то, кроме себя. Думаю, приговорю победную бутылочку белого, и буду не-слушать истории Релин. Все никак в голове не укладывается: как это бард — и не знает ни одной истории?!  
Cкучаю._

_Твой,  
Дориан_


	7. Chapter 7

_Дорогой мой amatus,_

_Не могу перестать думать о тебе. Мне казалось, что рано или поздно я привыкну к тому что тебя нет со мной. И вот, позади полгода, и все становится только хуже. Это безумие. И если бы оно приходило лишь ночами, я бы, возможно, и потерпел. Но воспоминания о тебе не дают мне и минуты покоя! Я просыпаюсь, думая о тебе. Мысли сами собой переключаются на тебя с книг, которые я читаю. Ты мерещишься мне на встрече с магистром Аквилой. Надо сказать, тот случай был особенно неловким. К частью, леди Аквила никогда не удостоит своего внимания вещи, которые не относятся непосредственно к ней, иначе она бы точно заметила, что мой дискомфорт никак не связан с мягкостью кресел в её гостиной._

_Должен отметить, что я весьма разочарован отсутствием непристойных писем с твоей стороны. Выходит, придется начинать мне, но предупреждаю, что я буду ждать от тебя чего-нибудь в равной степени будоражащего в следующий раз._

_Мне не хватает тебя. В моей постели, в моей жизни. Но если сильно сосредоточиться, ты начинаешь мерещиться мне всюду. Я воображаю, как ты стоишь передо мной, обнаженный и облитый лунным светом, и, Создатель, как же ты прекрасен. Я пишу это и схожу по тебе с ума, и осталось не так много времени, прежде чем я начну представлять, как ты движешься со мной и во мне, или как мои ладони сжимаются на твоей восхитительной заднице. О, и как я мог забыть про то, как я мог бы использовать твой прекрасный рот. В тебе нет ничего, что бы не возбуждало меня, не заставляло мое сердце биться, как ненормальное. Я болею тобой, я болею по тебе всем телом, всеми фибрами души. Ты снова нужен мне рядом._

_Твой,  
Дориан_

***

Эрик не должен был читать письмо сразу.

Но он уселся за чтение прямо в башне, рядом с птичьими клетками, за стол, который когда-то принадлежал Лелиане. Он частенько читал там письма от Дориана — ему зачастую просто не хватало терпения, чтобы добраться до своих покоев. И башня, наполненная лишь непрекращающимся карканьем воронов, стала для него почти вторым домом. Даже не считая заставленных книгами стеллажей пустынной библиотеки, которые он любил, каждая пылинка и осторожный шепоток в ней несли в себе частичку воспоминаний. Особенно уютный уголок под окном с витражами и алое кресло с парой позабытых и теперь одиноко пылившихся на столе исторических очерков.

Однако в этот раз башня казалась ему все более неуютной. Эрик чувствовал, как его уши горят сильнее от каждого слова в присланном Дорианом письме, а штаны внезапно затеснили до боли. Хвала Создателю, что его и неслыханный позор перед проходившими мимо разведчиками разделял письменный стол, надежно прикрывавший все, что было ниже пояса.

Эрик с невозмутимым видом сложил письмо, чтобы снова прочесть, уже в своих комнатах. На мгновение он почувствовал себя так, словно угодил в ловушку. Дориан был прав в том, как тяжело о чем-то не думать: невозможно выкинуть из головы мысль, которая засела там намертво. Он не подумал взять с собой книгу, так что просто сидел за столом, дожидаясь, пока пройдет тянущее чувство внизу живота, подкармливая воронов кукурузными зернами.

Когда Дориан уезжал, Эрик и не надеялся, что будет легко. Все письма в мире не сравнятся с присутствием рядом любимого человека, с возможностью делиться мыслями и эмоциями в ту же самую минуту, как они появятся. С возможностью чувствовать прикосновения и касаться самому. И несмотря на то, что Эрик готовил себя к тому, что поддерживать отношения на расстоянии будет непросто, он не ожидал, что это так на него повлияет. Ночами он бывало долго лежал без сна, прежде чем усталое сознание, наконец, проваливалось в черный сон без сновидений. Это было даже не из-за секса, хотя Эрик частенько и ловил за хвост мысли, которые внезапно начинали течь не в том направлении. Может даже слишком часто. Слишком много ночей, которые он проводил в мыслях о Дориане и в полном одиночестве.

Нет, все же самым тяжким было ожидание, понимание того, что вот еще шесть месяцев, одна неделя и три дня — и он будет с Дорианом снова, и все предстоящие дни призваны лишь приправить сладостью тот, один-единственный момент.

— Жозефина сказала, что вы будете здесь.

Эрик вздрогнул: погруженный в свои мысли, он не заметил приближения Каллена.

— Командующий, — поприветствовал он, бросая воронам еще зерен. — Я могу вам как-нибудь помочь?

— Да, — ответил Каллен, подходя поближе. Он опустил на стол перед Эриком стопку бумаг. — Это отчет касательно последней операции в Долах. Войска ликвидировали почти все лагеря сепаратистов, оставшиеся после гражданской войны. К тому же, если вы помните наш разговор в Ставке Командования, вам нужно подписать приказ о перебросе войск в Неварру, по просьбе Пентагастов.

Эрик поднял отчет и кивнул.

— Это все? Почему ты не послал кого-нибудь ради такой ерунды?

Каллен нервно потер шею.

— Если честно, то я просто хотел узнать, как ваши дела?

— Зачем? — Эрик невольно приподнял бровь, не отрываясь от отчета. — И я в порядке, спасибо.

— Неужели? — Каллен притянул к себе кресло и уселся за стол напротив него. — Потому что вы слегка сам не свой с тех пор, как…

— Как Дориан уехал, — Эрик закатил глаза. — О чем мне все здесь тактично напоминают, — он уже разговаривал с Быком об этом пару дней назад, а на прошлой неделе Блэкволл отвел его в сторонку, предложив выместить на дровах все, что наболело. Эрик с трудом сдержал улыбку, вспомнив об этом. Колоть дрова. Дориан бы точно придумал на этот счет великолепную шутку.

— Как ваши друзья мы волнуемся за вас.

— Я знаю.

Каллен запустил пятерню в волосы.

— Если бы дело было только в вашем поведении в личное время, то мы бы все равно волновались, но оставили бы вас в покое. Но даже говоря о делах Инквизиции…

Эрик бросил на него серьезный взгляд исподлобья.

— Качество моей работы страдает?

— Нет, все идет ровно, — осторожно ответил Каллен. — Просто… вам как будто до нас нет дела. Раньше было иначе.

Эрик отложил бумаги и откинулся в кресле, скрестив руки на груди.

— Ты знаешь, что я ненавижу политику, Каллен. И, если говорить в общем и целом, это именно то, чем я занимаюсь с тех пор, как исчез Корифей. Я теперь политик.

— Сочувствую. Вы и сами знаете — я ненавижу Игру не меньше вашего. Вся эта ложь и манипуляции… — Каллен с отвращением покачал головой. — Но то, что мы делаем, все так же важно. Мы поддерживаем мир во всем Южном Тедасе.

Эрик невесело усмехнулся:

— Блаженны хранители мира, защитники справедливости?

Каллен кивнул:

— Что-то вроде того. Орден Храмовников в конце концов весь вышел из Инквизиции.

— И что это должно означать для меня? — Эрик с трудом сдержался от раздраженного тона. — Все кругом забывают про то, что я не верю ни в Создателя, ни в Андрасте. Меня могут сколько угодно звать Её Вестником, но это ничего, по сути, не изменит.

Каллен посмотрел на него с чувством похожим на священный ужас, и Эрик вздохнул. Каллен, разумеется, верил в то, что он был послан Создателем. И тот факт, что он был долийцем, который и в своих-то богов не особо верил, а в Создателя-то и подавно, его, похоже не особенно смущал.

— Я прошу прощения, — сказал Эрик. На стол перед ним величественно опустился черный ворон, высматривая еще кукурузы. Эрик задумчиво провел рукой по гладким перьям. — Сестра частенько говорила, что мне не хватает воспитания.

— Нет, вы можете быть честны со мной, — покачал головой Каллен, и выражение на его лице смягчилось. — Нам тоже следовало быть внимательнее к вашей вере, — он бросил на Инквизитора любопытный взгляд. — Так дело в этом? Из-за этого вам теперь все равно?

— Возможно.

Фраза оборвалась на полуслове, и причин было куда больше, а внимательный Каллен не мог не заметить — но все же промолчал, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока собеседник соберется с мыслями.

— Ты когда-нибудь влюблялся, Каллен?

Командующий выглядел до крайности смущенным неожиданным вопросом.

— Я не… не знаю, — начал он, пряча в тени лицо, залитое румянцем. — Есть одна девушка среди магов. Мы… иногда играем в шахматы.

Эрик коварно улыбнулся:

— Это эвфемизм?

— Что? — румянец с лица Каллена распространился на шею и уши. — Нет! Это шахматы. Всего лишь. — Он посмотрел куда-то за окно, и его губы тронула слабая улыбка. — Она жульничает все время. И я все время выигрываю. Я думаю… думаю, она как будто пытается меня рассмешить. — Он перевел взгляд на Инквизитора, сморгнув наваждение. — Её зовут Мегра.

Имя показалось Эрику знакомым.

— Мегра… Тревельян? Она разве не из знати?

Каллен кивнул.

— Да, она из благородного рода, но была выслана в Круг Оствика в раннем детстве.

— И ты хотел бы, чтобы вас связывало нечто большее, чем игра в шахматы?  
— невозмутимо поинтересовался Эрик.

— Нет! То есть, да, но… То есть… — Взгляд Каллена заметался по стенам, а рука снова невольно потянулась потереть шею. Его лицо теперь было краснее свеклы. — Дыхание Создателя, почему мы вообще говорим обо мне?

— Мне просто стало любопытно, — хохотнул Эрик, хотя улыбка быстро сошла с его губ. Ворон слабо прихватил его клювом через рукав и тихо каркнул, требуя добавки. — Дориан был первым и единственным, в кого я влюблялся. Это… потрясающее чувство.

Каллен кивнул с улыбкой, но промолчал, давая ему продолжить.

Ворон каркнул снова.

— Но он не вернется.

— Погодите, что? — Каллен откинулся в кресле и нахмурился. — Я думал, вы договаривались.

— Договаривались. Меньше чем через шесть месяцев он приедет, — Эрик кивнул, сложив руки на столе, так, чтобы ворон мог умоститься на тыльной стороне его ладони. — Приедет. На пару недель, месяц может. Но после он вернется обратно в Тевинтер — и все по новой, — он смотрел, как ворон чистит клюв о доски и легонько щиплет его руку — не больно, скорее щекотно. — Дориан не вернется. Не навсегда.

— Я… не знаю, что сказать, — виновато сказал Каллен. — Мне жаль.

Эрик хмыкнул, не отрывая взгляда от ворона.

— И вы ненавидите Инквизицию за то, что она держит вас здесь?

— Если только самую малость, — Эрик наконец посмотрел Каллену в глаза.

— Вы не узник, Эрик, — Каллен слабо ему улыбнулся. — Во всяком случае, больше никто не станет удерживать вас силой. Вы могли бы уехать, если бы хотели.

— Знаю, — эльф протянул ворону последний кусочек угощения, потом шикнул и махнул, чтобы тот слетел со стола. Он посмотрел на свою правую руку: кривые линии Метки не светились и походили на обычный шрам. — Но пока в Завесе остались разрывы, я не могу вас оставить. Я все еще нужен здесь.

— Вот почему вы так на них сконцентрированы в последнее время? — спросил Каллен. — Каждый раз, что вы в последнее время покидали Скайхолд, причиной были исключительно разрывы…

Эрик кивнул.

— Вы могли бы поехать за Дорианом, после того, как они будут закрыты.

— Я на это рассчитываю.

Каллен бросил на него задумчивый взгляд, а после кивнул собственным мыслям, будто приняв решение.

— Тогда я вам помогу. Я поговорю с разведчицей Хардинг, скажу, чтобы сосредоточила усилия на обнаружении разрывов в Ферелдене и Орлее. Чем скорее, тем лучше, верно?

Эрик улыбнулся.

— Верно.

Каллен улыбнулся в ответ, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Тогда за работу. Я поговорю с ней сейчас же.

Командующий развернулся было идти, но Эрик окликнул его:

— Каллен.

Тот обернулся, удивленно подняв брови.

— Спасибо.

Он слова кивнул и направился к лестнице.

Эрик тоже поднялся, подобрав со стола письмо Дориана.

— Завтра вернусь к вам с письмом, — бросил он воронам на прощание, напоследок погладив одного по гладким перьям на грудке. Он хотел поскорее перебраться в свои комнаты, где уже никто не помешает ему перечитать письмо от Дориана еще раз.

***

_Maʼnehn, ma saʼlath,_

_Из-за твоего последнего письма у меня подкосились ноги и совершенно не к месту заработало воображение. Я хочу этого. Хочу все. Неужели с твоего отъезда прошло всего шесть месяцев? Я тоскую по тебе снова и снова, по твоему голосу, по твоей улыбке. Думаю, когда ты вернешься, я от счастья буду настолько безволен, что подпишусь на что угодно, если ты попросишь._

_Я обожаю тебя. Maʼarlath. Te amo. Я в жизни не встречал кого-либо настолько потрясающего. Я не говорил? Забыл напомнить, видимо. Мне не хватает твоих поцелуев, тепла твоего дыхания на моей шее, тебя всего — в моих объятиях. Я скучаю по твоим ладоням на моей спине, по пальцам, которые бы терзали мою кожу, пока я буду двигаться в тебе. Я хочу слышать, как ты умоляешь и подгоняешь меня, чтобы я делал это сильнее и быстрее. Но больше всего я просто хочу засыпать и просыпаться только рядом с тобой. Хочу видеть твои растрепанные волосы, пока ты не успел их причесать. Огонек свечи, который будит меня среди ночи, когда ты внезапно решишь почитать, и твою ярость в адрес взгляда Дженитиви на историю Тевинтера и Благословенный Век. Это притягательно для меня ничуть не меньше, чем твоя упругая задница или мускулистая грудь._

_Говорить, что я скучаю — это так мелко и бессмысленно. Просто помни, что я всегда думаю о тебе и с нетерпением жду встречи с тобой._

_С любовью,  
Эрик_

***

Дориан сидел в своей спальне, и сердце его стучало где-то в горле, пока он перечитывал письмо Эрик во второй раз. Его пальцы скользили по чернильным строкам, словно прикосновение к бумаге могло унять чувство, сдавившее нутро. Закончив, он благоговейно прижал бумагу к губам.

— Вот же король идиотов, — прошептал он, грустно улыбнувшись. — Я ведь просил совсем не об этом…


	8. Chapter 8

_Дорогой Amatus!_

_На днях прошло ещё одно слушание в Магистериуме. Всё уже было совсем не так формально, как в прошлые два раза; просто рабочая встреча, чтобы определить, какие пункты моего предложения достойны обсуждения со мной и кто из магистров должен присутствовать. Всё это смертная скука и в лучшем случае пустая трата времени, а в худшем — попытка спустить всё на тормозах. Хотя я даже не знаю, что хуже. Бюрократия — прекрасный способ притвориться, что выполняешь работу, не делая при этом ровным счётом ничего. Мне придётся ещё раз обдумать свою тактику, чтобы сдвинуть дело с мёртвой точки._

_В любом случае, буквально через неделю у меня состоится ещё встреча — в этот раз уже с нашим новым «Реформационным Комитетом» (отвратительное, примитивное название) — на которой мы, вероятно, дойдём до обсуждения самих предлагаемых мной реформ. Я попросил Мэйварис помочь мне с этим, так что на нашей стороне есть по меньшей мере один дружелюбно настроенный человек. Пассер и Аквила тоже с нами, хотя их верность делу и под вопросом. Магистр Амладрис, который, смею напомнить, крайне заинтересован моим исследованием Корифея, тоже в Комитете, хотя насчёт его отношения к самим реформам у нас информации нет. Полагаю, он просто хочет, чтобы некоторые тайны оставались тайнами. Проблем стоит ждать от другой парочки — Тарандруса и Ланатэ. Ланатэ едва ли на нашей стороне, просто она знает, что у нас на неё кое-что есть. Однако Тарандрус, скорее всего, будет против всего — а он один из самых влиятельных магистров Сената. Я чувствую себя в центре змеиного гнезда. Хвала Создателю, магистр Ангус отказался от места в Комитете. Твердолобый ублюдок._

_Кстати об Ангусе… он мог заказать моё убийство. Я не хотел тебя волновать, но Релин говорит, что он, вероятно, захочет нанести удар до первого заседания Комитета, так, чтобы реформы стало некому проталкивать. Это довольно глупо само по себе, потому что вряд ли что-то грандиозное решится на первых встречах. Но он меня не переваривает с тех пор, как я посмеялся над ним несколько месяцев назад, так что, по всей видимости, он не рассуждает здраво. Не волнуйся, Релин глаз с меня не сводит, и я выставляю охрану у дверей на ночь. Я настороже._

_А как твои дела? Ты в порядке? Может, мне просто показалось, но тон твоих предыдущих писем был немного меланхоличным. Жозефина говорит, что ты в последнее время ушёл в себя. Я знаю, что тебе нравится проводить время в одиночестве, но прошу, проводи побольше времени и с нашими друзьями. На работе свет клином не сошёлся, а ты очень даже заслуживаешь хорошего отдыха. Прошу, береги себя._

_Твой,  
Дориан._

***

Дориан снова витал в облаках.

Последние несколько дней он по настоятельной просьбе Релин безвылазно сидел в своих комнатах, пережидая время до следующей встречи Реформационного Комитета. До тех пор, пока они не будут уверены в том, что опасность миновала, она потребовала практически безграничной власти над его личным пространством, чтобы иметь возможность следить за ним без каких-либо препятствий. Сам Дориан был более чем рад вновь погрузиться в чтение и сделать перерыв между деловыми встречами с магистрами, вечеринками и вечной полуправдой вместо разговоров по душам. С другой стороны, большое количество свободного времени означало, что теперь он стал ещё сильнее тосковать по Эрику.

До их встречи Дориан только фыркал на пошлые клише из романов, которые, бывало, почитывал. Сердечная привязанность, например. Нет у сердца никакой привязанности. Глупейшее выражение. Но думая об Эрике, о печали, которая пронизывала каждое из его последних писем, о том, как сильно он желал иметь возможность унять её, перенестись в Скайхолд через море — Дориан это чувствовал. Узы. Мягкое, постоянное натяжение в груди, как будто какая-то верёвка, обернувшись петлей вокруг его сердца, тянула его к Эрику. Сердечная привязанность.

Дориан сидел у себя в кабинете в любимом обтянутом бархатом кресле и глядел в окно, обращённое на юг, раздумывая о том, чем мог заниматься Эрик прямо сейчас. Книга на его коленях посвящалась прелюбопытным вопросам фокусировки заклинаний школы Энтропии, однако была совершенно позабыта. Он как раз думал о том, мог ли Эрик сейчас читать в саду или был на задании, когда его размышления были прерваны отрывистым стуком в дверь.

— Не открывайте, — мгновенно отозвалась Релин, поднимаясь со своего места и направляясь ко входу.

Дориан закатил глаза:

— Моя дорогая Релин, вряд ли ассасины Ангуса стали бы стучать.

— И многие думают так же. Поэтому это простейший способ ослабить вашу бдительность, монсеньор, — Релин с кинжалом, зажатым в ладони, пересекла комнату и открыла дверь.

Дориан попытался вернуться к книге, но всё же прислушался к голосам, доносившимся из прихожей, невольно гадая, был ли это знакомый Релин.

Через пару минут дверь хлопнула, и в комнате показалась и сама взволнованная Релин с запиской в руках.

Дориан заложил закладку и убрал томик, не отрывая от неё взгляда:

— Что-то не так?

— Да, — пробормотала она, подняв на него сосредоточенный взгляд. — Это был посыльный от моего контакта в гильдии ассасинов.

— У тебя знакомые в _Umbra Societatem_? — Дориан вытаращился на неё во все глаза. — Я тебе и вправду недоплачиваю.

Релин слабо улыбнулась.

— Полностью поддерживаю, монсеньор, — выражение её лица, однако, быстро вернулось к беспокойному, и она сжала записку в ладони. — Это копия счётной книги заказов магистра Ангуса. Точнее, частичная копия. У моего человека не было времени, чтобы сделать больше.

— И?

Она передала бумагу Дориану.

— И тут сказано, что ассасин, нанятый Ангусом, был послан ещё две недели назад.

Дориан посмотрел на записку. На маленьком листке бумаги была нарисована небольшая табличка. Один столбец был заполнен цифрами, которые обозначали, по всей видимости, клиента. Цифры все были одинаковые, все Ангуса. Выходило, что у него было не менее семи действующих заказов. По всей видимости, подобный способ решения проблем его полностью устраивал.

Следующую колонку заполняли даты, в которые, вероятно, посылался убийца. В последней указывались основные приметы цели: раса, возраст, отличительные черты.

— О, и где тут про меня? И почему две недели — это проблема? Разве ассасинам не нужно время на то, чтобы, не знаю… проникнуть куда-то? Или что там они делают, чтобы подобраться к жертве?

Релин показала на нужную строку в таблице и кивнула в ответ:

— Это так, но всё зависит от ситуации. Для убийства человека, который постоянно окружён людьми, потребуются недели. Придётся каким-то образом притвориться его слугой, знакомым или доверенным лицом. Но вы не окружены друзьями, монсеньор, а ваша прислуга состоит из членов семьи мадам Клио. Нет, проще было бы нанести вам удар сразу, не мешкая, пока до вас не дошла информация о заказе, скажем, когда вы спите или находитесь в толпе.

— Чудесно, — прокомментировал Дориан, опуская глаза на место, куда указывала Релин. Дата стояла ровно двухнедельной давности.

— Дело в том, — продолжала Релин. — Что ассасин уже должен был напасть. Причин для столь долгой задержки нет.

Дориан провёл пальцем вдоль строки, дойдя до последней колонки с приметами. Там значилось всего три слова, последнее неразборчивым почерком, в спешке, словно писавший боялся, что его вот-вот поймают с поличным. Тёмные волосы. Татуировки.

— Как странно, — пробормотал он. — Нет у меня никаких тат…

Тёмные волосы. Татуировки. Две недели.

— О venhedis, — выдохнул он.

Релин впилась в него взглядом.

— В чём дело?

Сердце засаднило, и дышалось с трудом.

— Я не заказ, — его голос дрогнул. — Цель — это не я, Релин.

— Что? Не может такого быть, — она отобрала у него записку.

— Татуировки, Релин! На мне есть хоть одна?

— Ну мало ли где я вас ещё не видела, монсеньор, — ответила она с усмешкой.

Дориану было не до шуток. Он подскочил на ноги, и книга звучно шлёпнулась с его колен на ковёр.

— Этот мерзавец хочет убить Эрика!

Дориан заметался по комнате, запустив пальцы в волосы:

— Подумай! У Эрика тёмные волосы. Татуировки на лице. До Скайхолда около двух недель пути отсюда. И они бы подписались на кого угодно из Инквизиции. Туда даже не придётся внедряться! Ворота открыты, труда не составит зайти и переночевать с беженцами. А если с ним что-то случится… — закончить предложение не вышло из-за сбитого дыхания.

— Вас растопчут, — тихо закончила Релин. — Вы будете не в состоянии продолжать переговоры.

— Создатель, я должен его предупредить. Я должен предупредить его! — Дориан ринулся к рабочему столу, сходу хватая чернила и бумагу. Одно сообщение для Эрика, одно для Каллена. Ему не было известно имя нового тайного канцлера, но решил на всякий случай написать ещё и Жозефине. Его руки не переставали мелко трястись, так что бумага быстро оказалась заляпана неаккуратными кляксами.

Закончив и наспех высушив чернила, он сложил и запечатал письма, после чего отнёс их на балкон, где в клетке на такие случаи всегда сидел ворон Скайхолда. Он открыл клетку и, вставив письма в кожаный тубус, привязал его к птичьей лапе.

— Лети домой, — попросил он. — Найди Эрика. Пожалуйста, поторопись.

Он произнёс заклинание скорости, прежде чем отпустить ворона. Птица исчезла из виду за одно мгновение.

Заклинание не продлится и четверти часа, но он молился, чтобы выигранного времени было достаточно. Пожалуйста, не опоздай, пожалуйста, не опоздай…

Жизнь Эрика. На крыльях какой-то птицы.

Дориан вернулся в комнату и упал в кресло, схватившись за голову.

— Проклятье… Если он погибнет… — сердце сбилось с ритма. Из-за сказанного вслух словно перехватило дыхание. Он сглотнул. — Если он погибнет, это я буду виноват, потому что приехал сюда. Мне не нужно было приезжать, Релин. Я не должен был возвращаться сюда...

Релин опустилась перед ним на колено и положила руку на его плечо.

— Это не ваша вина, монсеньор. Это всё Ангус.

— Который убьёт Эрика, потому что у того нет влиятельной семьи, — с горечью ответил Дориан. — Я не удивлюсь, если причина кроется в этом. Отец бы камня на камне от их поместья не оставил, если бы Ангусу удалось меня убить. Или, может, он боялся сделать из меня мученика. Убийство альтуса, который боролся за проведение реформ? Конечно же, нам теперь нужны реформы! — он судорожно вздохнул. — Создатель, мне не следовало надсмехаться над ним.

Она покачала головой.

— Нет, вашей вины здесь нет. Этот трус вдвойне заслуживает того, что вы ему сказали.

— И теперь этот трус убьёт Эрика! — он поднял голову и впился в неё взглядом воспалённых глаз. Всего дважды в жизни он был так напуган. Первый, когда избежал отцовского ритуала магии крови. И второй, когда увидел Эрика перед собой в Тени. — Он, может быть, уже мёртв!

— С Инквизитором всё будет в порядке, — мягко ответила Релин, хотя Дориан и уловил нотки сомнения в её голосе. — Он бывал в передрягах и посерьёзнее.

— Надеюсь, ты права, — _Создатель, если ты есть, пожалуйста, пусть с ним всё будет в порядке. Пожалуйста._  — Я не могу потерять его. Если с ним что-нибудь случится — я себе никогда этого не прощу.

***

_Эрик,_

_Твоя жизнь в опасности. Убийца отправился из Тевинтера две недели назад. Тебя хотят убить. Возможно, он уже в Скайхолде. Объяви тревогу и прими меры предосторожности, удостоверься, что твою еду проверяют. И, прошу, напиши мне сразу, что ты в порядке._

_Дориан._

***

_Командующий,_

_Магистр отправил за Эриком убийцу. Он уже может быть в замке. Остановите его любой ценой. Прошу, умоляю вас, защитите его._

_Дориан._

***

_Жозефина,_

_Я разослал эти письма всем. Эрик находится в опасности, за ним послан ассасин. Он в пути уже около двух недель. Он может быть уже в Скайхолде. Не знаю, что ты можешь сделать, но, прошу, присмотри за ним. И попроси его написать, если всё в порядке._

_Дориан._


	9. Chapter 9

Эрик в который раз за неделю мучился от бессонницы. Причин этого состояния он и сам не понимал. Лёжа в кровати, закинув руки за голову, Инквизитор часами буравил взглядом потолок. Он полагал, что спустя восемь месяцев после отъезда Дориана уже привыкнет к одиночеству в постели. Может быть, некая его часть не желала привыкать, не желала признавать, что это было больше, чем просто временное неудобство. А менять что-либо уже, скорее всего, поздно. Оставалось всего четыре месяца.

Перевернувшись набок, Эрик сжался в комок под одеялами и попытался представить, что Дориан лежит рядом. Теперь это выходило труднее, чем раньше; он начал забывать, каково это. И даже несмотря на это, Эрик наконец смог потихоньку расслабиться.

С балкона донёсся едва слышный шорох. Эрик всегда оставлял двери открытым и впускал в комнаты прохладу раннего лета. Его глаза слипались, запахи эмбриума и хрустальной благодати, которые доносил с улицы ветерок, напомнили ему о временах, когда он засыпал под открытым небом вместе со своим кланом.

Внезапно по его коже поползли мурашки, в спине засвербело. Он почти спал, но ощущение было слишком знакомым. Дыхание сбилось, а глаза распахнулись сами собой. За ним наблюдали.

Эрик рывком развернулся в постели. В то же мгновение кинжал, занесённый над ним, попутно срезав прядь волос, воткнулся в подушку, в то самое место, где только что была его голова. Ноги запутались в простынях, и он мешком повалился с кровати, пропав из зоны досягаемости ассасина. Облачённая в плащ с капюшоном фигура двинулась к нему, выдернув кинжал из распоротого матраса.

Эрик, так и не разобравшийся с простынями, упёрся в изножье кровати и со всей силы пнул убийцу обеими ногами в грудь, откидывая от себя на пару шагов. Барахтаясь в мешавшихся одеялах, он огляделся в поисках оставленного вечером оружия. Едва удалось выпутаться, он вскочил на ноги и бросился к столику, одной рукой хватая лук, а другой стрелу. Первую он спустил в нападавшую не глядя. Она отпрыгнула с грацией кошки, кинувшись зигзагом ему наперерез. Вторая и третья стрелы следом прошли мимо цели.

Убийца двигалась слишком быстро. Эрик, не оборачиваясь, выпустил наугад ещё три стрелы разом и прыгнул к лестнице. Позади раздался болезненный вскрик. Видимо, одна из стрел её ранила, но он не собирался останавливаться, чтобы поглядеть, насколько сильно. Он выбежал за дверь и, не сбавляя скорости, помчался дальше по лестнице. Оставалась пара стрел — ни доспеха, ни кинжала. Он был практически беззащитен. Боги, да на нём едва одежда была — одна ночная сорочка. Но если получится добраться до Тронного Зала, стража сможет защитить его.

Тихий звук шагов убийцы неотступно преследовал его, когда Эрик открывал двери в Зал. Он по инерции пробежал до середины холла, когда понял, что что-то было не так. Стражники были на месте, но все обезоруженные и застывшие без единого движения на своих постах. Отравлены, по всей видимости, чем-то, похожим на один из парализующих ядов из арсенала Воронов. Выходило, что помощи ждать неоткуда — казармы и жилые комнаты были слишком далеко, чтобы кто-то расслышал шум. Лихорадочно соображая, он взлетел на возвышение и перемахнул через трон как раз в тот момент, когда наёмница выбежала из дверей, ведущих в его комнаты. Эрик обернулся и выпустил в неё ещё стрелу, но та, лишь скользнув по щеке нападавшей, оставила её с неглубокой царапиной. Она явно была не из новичков, раз настолько лихо уворачивалась от его выстрелов с такого расстояния. Не дожидаясь, пока она снова нападёт, он рванулся в мастерскую и захлопнул за собой дверь.

Массивного замка во внутренней двери не предусматривалось — только простая защёлка, которую маленькая женщина едва ли смогла бы выломать силой, но, даже не будучи специалистом, легко бы вскрыла. Эрик прислонился к двери и быстро оглядел помещение в поисках какого-нибудь оружия. Скудный арсенал состоял из нескольких кинжалов — ржавых или без рукоятей — да тупых мечей, однако в углу он заметил несколько стрел — правда, без оперения. Такие стрелы были почти бесполезны на расстоянии больше двадцати шагов, но в тесном пространстве мастерской это не имело значения. Он подскочил к ним и все до единой собрал в колчан. Звук ковырявшей замок отмычки даже сквозь шум водопада эхом разносился по комнате. Эрик пристегнул колчан и достал стрелу, скрываясь в тени.

Мгновение спустя дверь распахнулась. Убийца кралась, пригнувшись, неспешно, как крупная кошка во время охоты. Отблески лунных лучей волнами плясали по стенам, пробиваясь через толщу воды. Эрик наблюдал за тем, как его преследовательница выходит на середину комнаты. Когда она отвернулась в противоположенную сторону, он заложил стрелу и натянул тетиву, прицеливаясь. Мимо головы он в итоге промазал — из-за отсутствия оперения стрела пошла неровно — и все же угодила в бедро. Убийца вскрикнула, на мгновение отшатнулась в сторону, но в следующую секунду метнула в него пару кинжалов. Эрик отскочил за рабочий стол Дагны, один из кинжалов все-таки скользнул по плечу. Он зашипел от боли, обжёгшей руку.

Убийца отломила древко стрелы и молнией рванулась к нему. Она была всё ещё очень быстрой, как будто и вовсе не чувствовала боли. Эрик перескочил через стол, уклоняясь от её удара, и выпустил ещё стрелу, стараясь на этот раз компенсировать погрешность. Три стрелы, одна за другой — и все мимо головы и шеи. Парочка угодила в грудь, но не ранила, застряв в толстой коже колета. Ещё выстрел — на этот раз стрела слабо мазнула по её плечу, только оцарапав. Эрик отпрянул, но она успела метнуть в него ещё пару кинжалов; один прошёл в миллиметрах от щеки, а второй по рукоять вошёл прямо в голень. Он запнулся, цепляясь за потухшую кузню.

Она в мгновение ока нависла над ним, наступив ногой на правое запястье. Раздался влажный хруст, и Эрик закричал, из последних сил рванувшись вперёд, и плечом сбил её с ног. Она запнулась и упала на каменный пол, но Эрик знал, что она быстро оклемается.  
Он поднялся и захромал от неё в сторону, бросив лук — без рабочей правой руки он был бесполезен. Якорь на руке слабо засветился, и он уставился на него, сосредотачиваясь. Сконцентрируйся… Он слышал, как позади она поднимается на ноги. Она нападёт в любую секунду. Сконцентрируйся. Ты обещал. Ты поклялся, что не солжёшь.

Якорь вспыхнул ярким зелёным светом в тот самый момент, когда убийца приблизилась к нему. Эрик развернулся в её хватке. С отчаянным криком он вжал Метку в её лицо и потянул за Тень, выпуская на волю ослепляющий поток энергии. На несколько секунд женщина завопила не своим голосом и забилась в агонии, а потом рухнула на него мешком — уже мёртвая.

Эрик столкнул с себя её тело и, обессиленный, опустился на пол мастерской. Где-то вдалеке слышался топот ног и взволнованные голоса. Может быть, это закончилось действие зелья, и теперь его искала стража. Кровь лилась из ран в его ноге и плече, не переставая. Правая рука была согнута под каким-то неправильным углом и уже успела вдвое распухнуть. Мысли ускользали.

Мгновение спустя дверь с грохотом распахнулась. Внутрь ворвалась охрана во главе с Калленом с обнажённым мечом и почему-то в пижаме.

— Он там! — закричал Командующий, указывая на Эрика. — Инквизитор! Вы живы?

Эрик издал слабый смешок.

— Опаздываете, — пробормотал он, продираясь сквозь затягивавший сознание туман. Он боролся с ним пару мгновений, пытаясь не сомкнуть век, но всё же не выдержал и провалился в беззвучную темноту.

***

Дориан глядел вдаль сквозь распахнутые настежь балконные двери. Это, в целом, было всё, чем он занимался последние три дня.

Он был в ужасном напряжении от недосыпа и волнения, бессознательно кусая губы и вздрагивая от каждого шороха с улицы. Возможно, в этот раз это был ворон? Но всякий раз это был не он, и Дориан раз за разом возвращался к страшным мыслям, неспособный вытравить их из своей головы.

Из Минратоса до Скайхолда быстрой птице было два дня лету. С заклинанием скорости, вероятно, и того меньше. Ещё два дня, чтобы прислать ответ. Новости скоро придут, он знал. Хотя и не был уверен, что хочет их прочесть.

Релин с самого утра ушла на встречу с какими-то своими информаторами.

— Вы мне все нервы измотали своим поведением, — заявила она перед уходом. — Вам необходимо занять себя чем-то. Сядьте, для начала. Поешьте. Выспитесь. Хоть что-нибудь, кроме вот этого.

Она проверила охрану на постах и ушла в город, так и не сбросив усталое озабоченное выражение с лица.

Дориан попытался сесть за чтение, но не понимал ни единой фразы. Он трижды переставил книги на полках. Попытался вздремнуть, но сны оборачивались лишь кошмарами, которые он потом не мог вспомнить, как бы ни старался. Вышел на прогулку, которая больше взвинтила его, чем расслабила. Так что он продолжал ждать. А пока он ждал, безмолвная война разворачивалась в его мыслях.

 _Ты потерял его_ , шептала часть его сознания. _Он, скорее всего, уже мёртв. Ты никогда его больше не увидишь_. Второй голос тут же поднимался в протесте: _Неправда, всё будет хорошо. Он выжил на Конклаве и в Убежище. Он пережил бой с архидемоном. Он победил Корифея. Он сможет отбиться от одного жалкого ассасина. Верь в него._ Дориан слушал второй голос. Необходимо было верить, что Эрик справится. Необходимо, как воздух.

Это казалось каким-то безумием.

Хлопанье крыльев заставило его вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Он повернулся в сторону балкона и на мгновение тупо уставился на птицу, сидевшую на ограждении. Придя в чувство, он рванулся сквозь двери к ворону, едва того не спугнув. Его руки бешено тряслись, пока он снимал чехол и вынимал письмо.

Сердце билось в груди набатом. Всё будет в порядке, всё будет в порядке. Дориан посмотрел на печать и собрался уже было сломать её. Но замер, словно громом поражённый.

Почерк был не Эрика.

Медленно зайдя внутрь, Дориан продолжал глядеть на печать, над которой изящным почерком Жозефины было написано « _Лорду Дориану Павусу_ ». Он рухнул в кресло, так и не отведя взгляда от письма, будто оно вот-вот должно было превратиться во что-то другое. Нет, нет, нет… _Это же ничего не значит_ , — повторял он себе, как заведённый. _Это ничего не значит…_

Он услышал, как позади открылась дверь, и Релин позвала:

— Монсеньор! Отпустите стражу, будьте любезны. Иначе я здесь совсем заледенею, — он ничего не ответил, и в её голосе послышались нотки нетерпения. — Монсеньор, я начну искать новую работу сразу же после того, как отогреюсь!

Дориан, не оборачиваясь, махнул рукой, чтобы её пустили внутрь.

— Вы наконец-то сели, как славно, — сказала Релин вместо приветствия, когда подошла поближе. Повисла пауза. — Что-то не так?

Дориан ответил сипло, почти шёпотом:

— Письмо пришло.

Её шаги за спиной на мгновение сбились и стали тише.

— Что там? — спросила она осторожно.

— Я не знаю, — ответил Дориан, нервно дёрнув уголки губ в подобие улыбки. — Я не распечатал его.

Релин тяжело вздохнула, и её чёрные кудри на мгновение закрыли её лицо.

— О, _merde_ , что значит — вы его ещё не открыли? Вы сводили меня с ума своим нетерпением три дня, пока ждали проклятое письмо, а теперь, когда оно пришло, не хотите открывать его?

— Это не его почерк, — тихо сказал Дориан. Он поднял на неё глаза. На её лице застыла смесь сострадания, жалости и грусти. — Почему он не написал сам, Релин?

— Может быть множество причин, монсеньор, — осторожно подбирая слова, ответила Релин. — Ни одна из них не освобождает вас от необходимости прочесть, что там говорится.

Дориан бросил на письмо взгляд, и его желудок совершил головокружительный кульбит. Он покачал головой:

— Если это то, о чём я думаю, — лучше мне не знать.

— О, милость Андрасте, дайте его сюда, — Релин молниеносным движением схватила письмо со стола, не дав Дориану шанса себе помешать. Она сломала печать и развернула листок. Бросив на содержимое всего один взгляд, она свернула письмо обратно и кинула Дориану.

— Он жив.

Дориан уставился на неё в непонимании:

— Ты едва взглянула…

Релин положила руку на его плечо.

— Читайте же.

Дориан вздохнул и кивнул.

Когда она развернулась и направилась к дверям, он слышал как она бормочет себе под нос что-то вроде:

— Создатель, помоги мне, я работаю на неуравновешенного человека.

Дориан почти физически чувствовал, как страх оставляет его, и вернулся к письму. Он вздохнул, как перед погружением в воду, и развернул его.  
Сразу же стало понятно, почему Релин понадобился лишь беглый взгляд, чтобы понять, что Эрик жив. Дориан испустил облегчённый вздох. На самом верху страницы была сделана небольшая приписка неровным и трясущимся, как у ребёнка, почерком. Там говорилось:

_Maʼnehn,_

_Я в порядке. Рука сломана. Пишу левой. Ранен, но отбился. Нужно отдыхать._

_Люблю,  
Эрик._

Дориан улыбнулся и облегчённо выдохнул, почувствовав, как с плеч гора свалилась.

— Хвала Создателю, — прошептал он. Его руки всё ещё дрожали от пережитого за последние несколько дней стресса, но мысль о том, что Эрик жив, почти кружила голову.

Остаток листа занимало письмо Жозефины:

_Лорд Дориан,_

_Ваши письма были получены нами минувшей ночью. Дежурный связной незамедлительно доставил их мне и Командиру Каллену, однако когда мы прибыли в покои Инквизитора, заказное убийство было в процессе исполнения. Стража была выведена из строя значительной дозой сыворотки Антиванских Воронов. К тому моменту, как мы пришли на помощь Инквизитору Лавеллану, он уже устранил ассасина самостоятельно._

_Инквизитор настойчиво прерывает меня, чтобы я дополнительно указала, что во время сражения он был одет в короткую ночную сорочку. По его словам, вам необходимо знать все подробности. В любом случае, ассасин атаковал Инквизитора в его покоях. К счастью, он ещё бодрствовал, так что смог вовремя отреагировать, и сражение переместилось в мастерскую за Большим Залом. Убийца был в высшей степени профессиональным, что и следовало ожидать от члена Umbra Societatem. Инквизитору Лавеллан было нанесено несколько ранений, которые определённо удержат его от боёв в ближайшие несколько недель. Его правое запястье было сломано, посему самостоятельное написание писем представляет для него значительные трудности. Таким образом, боюсь, что он будет не в состоянии поддерживать переписку в течение ближайшего месяца или более, однако я с радостью и надлежащей точностью передам вам всё, что он посчитает нужным сказать._

_В настоящий момент Инквизитор отдыхает. Он потерял сознание после боя ввиду сильной кровопотери, вызванной ранениями в его правое плечо и ногу. Зелья, примочки и магическое исцеление ускорили его восстановление, однако я прослежу, чтобы его постельный режим продлился надлежащим образом ещё по меньшей мере день или два. Полное восстановление запястья займёт больше времени. Господин лекарь из Быков, говорит, что, с учётом применения магии, оно займёт по меньшей мере три недели, возможно месяц. К сожалению, магов-целителей в настоящий момент в Скайхолде нет. Однако возлюбленная Командира Каллена, леди Магра Тревельян, помогала с лечением. Теперь Инквизитор утверждает, что я вставила эту последнюю деталь ради того, чтобы поделиться сплетней. Допускаю, впрочем, что в этом может присутствовать доля истины. Командующий Каллен и леди Тревельян — само очарование! Я просто не смогла удержаться._

_Инквизитор Лавеллан просит закончить письмо словами о том, что он скучает по вас и надеется, что вы также в безопасности. Он говорит, что не может перестать волноваться о вас и любит вас очень сильно._

_Искренне ваша,  
Жозефина Монтилье._

_P.S. Не беспокойтесь, вы и Инквизитор всё ещё на первом месте в моём сердце! Командующему и леди Тревельян придётся сильно постараться, чтобы заменить вас в качестве моей любимой пары._

Дориан усмехнулся и свернул письмо, убрал его назад в конверт и оставил на рабочем столе, чтобы позже написать ответ.

— Вам уже лучше?

Он обернулся посмотреть на Релин, которая стояла позади, рядом с его любимым креслом для чтения. В руках у неё был поднос с чайным сервизом. Как она умудрилась пронести его через всю комнату, не издав ни единого звука, было загадкой столетия.

— Намного лучше, — ответил Дориан. — Спасибо тебе за всё. Мне частенько нужен хороший пинок, да?

Релин улыбнулась, водрузив поднос на чайный столик рядом с креслом.

— Без сомнения, монсеньор. Позвольте уточнить, вы имели в виду буквальный пинок? Или это метафора? Я могу обеспечить и то, и другое.

Дориан рассмеялся и поднялся из-за стола, перебираясь в кресло. Он принял чашку из рук Релин и кивком поблагодарил её.

— Ты точно уверена, что я достаточно тебе плачу за столь личные услуги?

— За эту конкретно, монсеньор? — ответила она с усмешкой. — Я готова сама платить вам.

***

_Дорогой Amatus,_

_Я так счастлив, что ты жив. И несмотря на это, просто на будущее, если я вдруг напишу тебе с вопросом, жив ли ты, постарайся по возможности подписать конверт самостоятельно. Даже этими невыносимыми каракулями. Зови меня параноиком, если захочешь, но я бы предпочёл как можно скорее узнать, что ты жив. Ну или, по крайней мере, достаточно жив, чтобы держать перо в руках. Напомни, пожалуйста, при случае убить тебя за мои седые из-за подписи Жозефины волосы._

_К слову, если Жозефина поблизости, передай ей, чтобы она не писала мне, как какому-нибудь аристократу из Орлея. Простого «Дориан» будет вполне достаточно. И она может звать тебя «Эрик»; я даже уверен, что леди-подружка Каллена не обидится, если её будут звать по имени. А Жозефина может быть просто «Жозефина». Мы ведь друзья, да, Жозефина? И как друзья мы должны избавиться от формальностей._

_В любом случае, я решил, что не могу позволить кому-либо причинять вред людям, которые мне небезразличны. Посылать убийц за врагами — это что-то вроде приветствия в Тевинтере. Но посылать убийц за близкими врагов? Это обыкновенная грубость. Даже здесь есть нормы приличия. И я этого Ангусу просто так не спущу, я не хочу, чтобы ты жил в постоянном страхе того, что кто-то воткнёт тебе кинжал в спину. Я напишу тебе, когда с этим будет покончено._

_Пока же я очень надеюсь, что твоё лечение проходит хорошо. Будет тяжело следующие несколько недель обходиться без твоих писем, но я рассчитываю первым получить полную версию твоего захватывающего полуголого сражения, когда ты сможешь снова писать. Пожалуйста, позаботься о себе и будь осторожен._

_Твой,  
Дориан._


	10. Chapter 10

Написано неровными буквами:

_«Maʼnehn,_

_Прошу, будь осторожен с Ангусом. Теперь моя очередь беспокоиться._

_С любовью,  
Эрик»._

Ниже стремительным аккуратным почерком:

_«Дорогой Дориан (Мне это не по душе, к слову. Всё выглядит так, словно я выражаю своё неуважение. Письменно!),_

_Инквизитор Эрик (считай этот вариант компромиссом — он всё ещё мой руководитель!) настоял, чтобы я составила ответное письмо незамедлительно после того, как он получил от тебя сообщение. Он не знает, что ты собираешься предпринять в отношении Магистра Ангуса, но умоляет тебя не поступать безрассудно. Тобой, вероятно, движет злость, однако Эрик жив и здоров. При нём всегда выставлена охрана, особенно пока он не восстановится, и мы проверяем еду на случай попытки отравления. Главная опасность миновала._

_Инквизитор говорит, что знает — ты поступишь так, как сам считаешь нужным, однако просит тебя проявить благоразумие. Релин — твой единственный союзник во всём Тевинтере, и она отнюдь не всесильна. Инквизитор Эрик передаёт также, что он не просил тебя давать ту же клятву, что принёс он сам, однако просит помнить о ней. Он говорит, ты знаешь, что это означает. И несмотря на всё вышесказанное, он желает успехов в том, что ты назвал «разобраться с Ангусом», и просит написать ему как можно скорее, что ты цел и невредим. Он настаивает, чтобы я подчеркнула слова «цел и невредим»._

_В завершение он просит передать тебе «Я люблю тебя, maʼnehn, и с тобою рядом в любых делах»._

_С уважением,  
Жозефина._

_P.S. Я тоже молюсь о твоём благополучии, мой друг»._

***

Дочитав письмо до конца, Дориан аккуратно сложил его и положил на письменный стол. Он схватил посох, брошенный у стены, и развернулся к Релин.

— Ты готова? — спросил он её.

Релин усмехнулась:

— Я готова идти, монсеньор, но я всё ещё считаю это дурной затеей.

— Вызывать другого человека на дуэль — всегда дурная затея, милая Релин, — ответил Дориан, вежливо пропустив её впереди себя. — Особенно мага крови.

Они направились вниз по лестнице и через прихожую на оживлённые улицы Минратоса, где утреннее солнце уже накалило пыльный сухой воздух.

— Меня как раз и тревожит то, что он маг крови, — с ноткой сарказма заметила Релин, когда они пересекли шумную площадь и направились к зданию Залу Магистров. — Что если Ангус попытается захватить контроль над вами? Он же на это способен, разве нет?

Дориан посмотрел на неё с нарочитым трагизмом:

— Прошу, Релин, я не настолько безнадёжен. Адралла, может, и прославилась в Ферелдене, но в Тевинтере она слыла обыкновенной недоучкой, которую выставили из школы магов в Вирантиуме. Мой отец научил меня Литании, когда мне было двенадцать. Очень важно знать магию крови, вот что он сказал. Знать, против чего ты борешься. Только тогда ты сможешь защититься от неё. Один из самых ценных уроков, которые он мне давал, — Дориан с тяжёлым вздохом отбросил накатившие было невесёлые воспоминания. Было всё ещё больно думать о том человеке из прошлого, отце, которым он так восхищался. — Кроме того, в присутствии толпы магистров у него не выйдет никого убить ради крови, даже последнего раба. Они, может, все и практикуют то же самое, когда никто не смотрит, но внешне они должны быть образчиком добродетели и порядочности. Так что магические возможности Ангуса будут весьма ограничены, когда ему придётся обходиться лишь собственной кровью. Или моей, если выйдет нанести точный удар.

Релин передёрнуло:

— Вы говорите так, словно это ничто.

— Как есть, — ответил Дориан, пробираясь между базарных шатров. Несмотря на ранний час, люди вовсю толпились у пестревших товарами прилавков. — Я не боюсь магии крови. Больше нет. Есть вещи пострашнее.

Хоть он и старался не подавать виду, но внутри его тлела ярость. После того как он узнал, что Эрик в безопасности, его охватил всепоглощающий гнев на Ангуса за то, чего магистр едва его не лишил. Он знал, что его встреча с Реформационным Комитетом назначена через несколько дней, и если он проиграет сейчас, то Ангус в любом случае достигнет желаемого. Но реформы не значили ничего, пока Ангус представлял угрозу для него самого и для Эрика. Ангуса было необходимо остановить. Дориан должен был сделать это лично.

Они поднялись по высокой лестнице, ведущей в Зал Магистров; этот путь после многих слушаний успел стать для Дориана почти привычным. Во время нападения в Скайхолде он заставил себя забыть на время о гневе, но теперь с каждой ступенью он возвращался по крупице, приводя его в бешенство, и к тому моменту, как перед ними раскрылись двери в Сенат, Дориан едва мог сдержаться.

Он не остановился, не замешкался у дверей. Распахнув их, он ворвался в святая святых без приглашения и объявления. Десятки голов развернулись в его сторону, десятки глаз посмотрели с негодованием, десятки ртов ошарашенно приоткрылись. Среди них был и Холуард Павус, и шок на его лице быстро сменили смущение и разочарование. Дориан заставил себя от него отвернуться.

Магистр Хиркус во все глаза смотрел на Дориана, но всё же быстро взял себя в руки:

— Альтус Павус! Как прикажете понимать ваше поведение?

— Джулиус Ангус! — выкрикнул Дориан, и мраморные стены зала отозвались гулким эхом, потерявшимся где-то среди гаргулий под сводами. Он направил в сторону молодого магистра блеснувший в лучах солнца кинжал, и произнёс подобавшие случаю слова вызова на поединок. — Твоим приказом и именем был едва не убит Инквизитор Лавеллан шесть ночей тому назад. Я здесь и сейчас вызываю тебя на поединок по Праву Возмездия за попытку покушения на меня и на моё.

Головы присутствующих повернулись к Агусу, тот под множеством взглядов невольно побледнел. Однако, взяв себя в руки, он выпрямился в кресле:

— Милорд магистр Хиркус, — начал он с придыханием, — Вы ведь не можете позволить это возмутительное неуважение к членам Сената?

Хиркус смерил его быстрым внимательным взглядом:

— Закон для разрешения дел, подобных вашему, очень прост и ясен, магистр Ангус. Покушение на убийство — это серьёзное обвинение, тем более для магистра из такой высокопоставленной семьи. Полагаю, не менее важное, чем заседание Сената, так что мы выслушаем альтуса Павуса.

Ангус фыркнул:

— Это самое нелепое из ложных обвинений! Да и вызов по Праву Возмездия возможен, если речь идёт о магистре, альтусе или членах их семьи. Если альтус Павус всерьёз намерен разрешать вопрос таким образом, то, боюсь, ему придётся отрастить уши подлиннее, — по Магистериуму прокатилась волна смешков.

Дориан едва совладал с собой, он до скрипа сжал в руке посох, чтобы не спалить шутника в ту же секунду.

В вызове на Поединок Возмездия был определённый риск, но это был единственный способ законно призвать Ангуса к немедленному ответу, не увязнув при этом в бюрократической трясине.

Магистр Хиркус ударил посохом о металлическую пластину.

— Альтус Павус? Потрудитесь ответить? Вы утверждаете, что Эрик Лавеллан — член вашей семьи?

Несмотря на злость, в животе Дориана будто затрепетали крылья сотни бабочек. Он расправил плечи:

— Да, милорд. Не по крови, быть может, но по зову сердца, — уверенности в его голосе было с избытком, но он совсем не ощущал её.

В Зале зароптали. Отец Дориана сидел всего в двух местах по левую руку от Хиркуса; Дориан не удержался и посмотрел на него. Тот, поймав его взгляд, покачал головой и нахмурился. Злился ли он на него снова? Возможно, ему ещё предстояло привыкнуть к изменившемуся сыну.

Хиркус снова ударил посохом о металлическую пластину.

— Умеете вы наделать шуму, альтус, — он помолчал недолго, затем, помедлив, кивнул. — Хорошо. Я не вижу причин, по которым вызов не может быть брошен.

Ангус поднялся.

— Милорд, вы, должно быть, шутите! Вы позволите альтусу Павусу оскорблять это место своим непочтением и отвратительными заявлениями? Это возмутительно!

Пожилой магистр бросил на Ангуса холодный взгляд.

— Я думал, что вы будете возмущены вызовом и обвинением в покушении на убийство, магистр Ангус. Или оно не задевает вас?

— Конечно же, задевает, — ответил Ангус, неловко закашлявшись. — Оно просто показалось мне настолько абсурдным, что я не стал даже говорить об этом, — он обернулся в другую сторону. — Магистр Тарандрус, вы ведь согласны со мной?

Тарандрус зевнул и пожал плечами:

— Чем бы альтус Павус ни занимался в своё свободное время с этим… Инквизитором южных дикарей, я об этом даже думать не хочу. Тошнит, знаете ли. Но если вы двое хотите драться насмерть — мне всё равно. Заседание всё равно затянулось.

Дориан наслаждался ужасом, написанным на лице Ангуса.

Посох Хиркуса снова ударил о металл.

— В таком случае заседание Сената возобновится завтра в обычное время, — старый магистр кивнул Дориану. — Проследуйте на Магистерскую Арену, альтус Павус, надеюсь, вам не нужно указывать дорогу.

Дориан в ответ лишь отвесил уважительный поклон и покинул Зал. Больше между ним и Ангусом никакой политики. Только магия. А Дориан оставался в ней чертовски хорош.


	11. Chapter 11

— Ты зашёл слишком далеко, Дориан.

Дориан ждал, пока Ангус подготовится к поединку, и попутно напоследок проверял собственное снаряжение. Он облачился по случаю в любимый магический доспех, преподнесённый Эриком в подарок на тридцать первые именины. На нём имелись вставки из драконьей чешуи странного оранжевого с подпалом цвета, который Дориану не нравился до тех пор, пока он не обнаружил, что именно этот оттенок очень подходит к его тону кожи. Он с нежностью провёл по кромке одежды, прежде чем, глубоко вздохнув, обернуться к отцу:

— Что теперь не так, отец?

Лицо Павуса-старшего выражало всё то же хмурое неодобрение, что встретило Дориана в Зале Магистров.

— Этот вертеп. Ты ведь не настолько глуп, чтобы рисковать своей жизнью ради пассии.

Дориан приподнял бровь, невольно скопировав выражение отца:

— А что, похоже, что я шучу? — спросил он с угрозой. — Похоже, что я считаю Эрика просто «пассией»?

— Ангус — маг крови, Дориан, — процедил отец сквозь зубы. — Он будет использовать магию крови против тебя, попытается захватить над тобой контроль.

— Не стоит беспокойства, отец, — ответил Дориан, глядя ему в глаза. Старая обида поднялась в нём, и он не желал подавлять её в этот раз. — Если ты помнишь, я прекрасно знаю, как защитить себя от магии крови. Ты прекрасный учитель. Во всех смыслах.

Лицо отца подёрнулось глубокой печалью. Дориан отвернулся. Он не собирался жалеть его. Этот человек заслуживал по меньшей мере мук совести.

Со стороны Арены полыхнуло белым магическим светом. Время почти вышло.

— Теперь, если позволишь, — сказал Дориан, — мне надо убить одного магистра.

— Прошу, не делай этого, сын, — в отцовском голосе послышалась мольба, он отчаянно ухватил Дориана за руку. — Чего ты добиваешься?

Дориан вырвал руку из хватки.

— Я всего лишь пытаюсь защитить дорогого мне человека. Смотри и учись. Может, чему научишься, — он, не оборачиваясь, направился вверх по лестнице, ведущей на арену.

Релин ждала его у выхода, сжав в руке его боевой посох.

— Вы не можете проиграть, монсеньор, — взволнованно начала она.

— Твоя вера в меня очень кстати, — с благодарностью ответил Дориан, забрав у неё посох.

— Нет, я имею в виду — вы не можете позволить себе поражение. Я заключила пари с тем магистром в углу, видите, тот, лысый? — она указала на трибуны. — Кажется, его зовут Фелес. Ваш проигрыш оставит нас без гроша в кармане.

Дориан рассмеялся:

— Сделаю всё возможное, чтобы не разочаровать тебя, дорогая.

— Merci, — она улыбнулась и похлопала его по спине. — Желаю удачи, и я верю, что вы победите. Не только из-за спора.

Он улыбнулся в ответ и ободряюще кивнул, прежде чем пройти через арку.

Магическая Арена являла собой просторную овальную площадку с мозаичным полом, отделанным тёмными стёклышками, острые края которых Дориан чувствовал сквозь подошвы сапог. Арену по краям окружали два ряда трибун. Магистры уже расселись по креслам с высокой спинкой, схожим с теми, что стояли в Зале. Над их головами ветер лениво трепал края алого навеса, защищавшего от пока ещё не жарких солнечных лучей. Арена при Магистериуме была невелика в сравнении с имперской, где любой обыватель или магистр мог поглядеть на то, как гладиаторы — обычно рабы — рубят друг друга в капусту. Для развлечения, естественно. Магистерская же Арена предназначалась для боёв между самими магистрами или альтусами с целью разрешения различных споров и конфликтов. Бои предполагались более цивилизованными: рубить друг друга в капусту также дозволялось, но, в основном, при помощи магии.

В центре Арены вспыхнул голубой свет. Оба противника были готовы. Дориан увидел Ангуса на противоположенной стороне, уже успевшего облачиться в боевую магическую робу, в лучах солнца блестевшую серебром. Вид молодого магистра был мрачен: видимо, он до сих пор злился, что поединку позволили состояться.

Магистр Хиркус, как всегда, занял место по правую руку от предназначавшегося Архонту.

— Уважаемые члены Магистериума. Сегодня мы станем свидетелями магической дуэли между альтусом Дорианом Павусом и магистром Джулиусом Ангусом по Праву Возмездия. Альтус Павус обвиняет магистра Ангуса в организации покушения на убийство члена его семьи. Поединок длится до смерти одного из противников либо до того, как один из противников сдастся, если победитель захочет пощадить его. Использование магии крови категорически запрещается.

 _И останется незамеченным, когда Ангус всё же начнёт её использовать_ , подумал Дориан.

— Господа, — обратился к ним Хиркус. — Внимание.

Дориан встал в боевую позицию, выставив перед собой посох, сжатый в правой руке. Прошло много месяцев с того момента, как он в последний раз всерьёз сражался, однако во время подготовки к поединку с Ангусом он ощутил знакомый трепет, словно последний бой был только вчера.

Арену озарила вспышка жёлтого света.

Ангус сразу выпустил в его сторону ледяной поток, клинком вспоровший летнюю жару. Магистр действовал очень быстро. Дориан был быстрее. Он возвёл перед собой огненную стену, поглотившую лёд, и сразу начертал в воздухе руну заклятия. Лиловые всполохи пронеслись от него к Ангусу, и того отбросило на пол взрывом. Дориан почувствовал, как волосы на затылке встали дыбом; он почти чувствовал, как в его сторону летят от Ангуса ответные заряды электричества. Когда последовал удар, Дориан был к нему готов, отразив его собственными молниями, и заклинание кнутом стегнуло по земле в обратную сторону. Ангус вскрикнул, когда его накрыло силой двух заклинаний сразу.

Когда огненная стена спала, Дориан возвёл вокруг себя магический барьер за то время, пока Ангус поднимался на ноги. Первые атаки были сделаны скорее на пробу, проверка способностей противника, не более. Маги закружили по краю арены, держась друг от друга на расстоянии заклинания. Дориан внимательно следил за противником, высматривая малейший отблеск клинка: Литания Адраллы была единственным надёжным средством против контроля над разумом, но только когда он ещё не был захвачен.

— Неплохо, — надменно улыбнулся Ангус. — Мне говорили, что ты способный. Полагаю, они имели в виду «способный для отброса».

Дориан только рассмеялся:

— Ты хотел задеть меня? Слабая попытка.

— Это был комплимент, вообще-то, — молодой магистр усмехнулся, затем вскинул посох и послал в его сторону каменный кулак.

Дориан поспешно бросился в сторону, и Ангус тут же выпустил в него заряд электричества. Его Дориан отклонить не успел. Магический барьер принял атаку на себя, но удар всё же выбил его из равновесия. Он отступил, пытаясь устоять, и наслал на противника _морок_. Следующие несколько молний без контроля разлетелись по всем направлениям, едва не угодив в трибуны с магистрами. Пока Ангус не пришёл в себя, Дориан выпустил в его сторону вспышку огня, которая бы спалила его дотла, не возведи тот заранее вокруг себя барьер. Воспользовавшись собственным преимуществом, Дориан сократил дистанцию между ними. Он нанёс ещё пару ударов, призванных больше сбить с толку, чем ранить, а после снова атаковал молнией. Ангус закричал от боли, когда разряд прошил его тело.

— Я не просто способный, видишь ли. Я ещё и сильный, — усмехнулся Дориан. Не дав Ангусу шанса ответить, он послал в него заклятие ужаса. Ангус застонал, тяжело дыша и сжав голову в ладонях. — Обширная практика по устранению опасных магистров. С Инквизитором. Которого ты пытался убить.

Ангус зыркнул на него снизу вверх, сжав зубы и пытаясь пробиться через охвативший его страх.

— Как жаль, что не вышло, — в его руке блеснул крошечный нож. Он полоснул свою ладонь одним лёгким движением.

Дориан отпрянул, шепча слова Литании. Проблема с ней заключалась в том, что она требовала глубокой концентрации, и использовать другие заклинания становилось значительно труднее. Более сложные применять было вовсе невозможно, потому что они также требовали концентрации. Дориан снова возвёл вокруг себя барьер, не прекращая читать слова контрзаклинания, и выпустил в Ангуса шаровую молнию.

Тот уже успел вытянуть силу собственной крови из раны и с лёгкостью принял его удар на свой усилившийся барьер. Он начал быстро вращать посохом над своей головой, а затем с силой опустил его на пол, призывая бурю. Дориан про себя выругался, не переставая читать слова Литании. Как он ни старался, но отразить каждую молнию, срывавшуюся из густых колдовских туч над головой, у него не вышло. Барьер задрожал и раскололся под давлением концентрированной энергии. Из груди рвался крик боли, но Дориан заставил себя сосредоточиться на заклинании.

— Ты думаешь, что сможешь защититься от меня? — Ангус то ли забыл о наблюдавших за ними с трибун магистрах, то ли не беспокоился о том, что они могут услышать, потому что его дрожащий от злости голос доносился даже сквозь гулкие раскаты грома. — Перестань читать свою драгоценную Литанию — и ты мой. А потом ты умрёшь.

Всё ещё оглушённый от удара молнией Дориан попытался отклонить каменный кулак, которым атаковал Ангус. Он угодил в правое плечо, и каждый нерв от шеи до кончиков пальцев взорвался болью, так что Дориан едва не выронил посох. Сжав зубы, он на мгновение остановил Литанию, чтобы использовать заклятие вытягивания жизни. Ангус вскрикнул от удивления, когда призванная им самим сила потянулась к Дориану, залечивая плечо и ожоги от молний по всему телу. Но стоило опомниться — как Литания защищала Дориана снова, и он метнул в промешкавшего Ангуса огненный шар.

Тот лишь усмехнулся: барьер даже не пошёл рябью от соприкосновения с огнём.

— Твоё лечение впечатляет. Но Литания защищает тебя только от контроля над разумом, — магистр рванулся вперёд, окружив своё тело каменной бронёй и подбираясь на расстояние удара. Дориан бросился в другую сторону, но тот оказался слишком быстрым. Их посохи столкнулись с громким лязгом, и несмотря на то, что Дориан с лёгкостью парировал потуги Ангуса на рукопашный бой, пробить каменную броню лезвием он не мог. Ангус тем временем рубанул клинком в надежде достать его и ранить до крови.

Дориан поднял руку в защитном жесте и в ответ атаковал его _взрывом разума_. Духовная энергия прошла сквозь барьер магистра и сбила его с ног, дав Дориану возможность отскочить в сторону. И хотя тот поспешил убраться из зоны поражения, Ангус вскинул напоследок посох, зацепив остриём его обнажённую левую руку.

На землю упала всего пара капель крови: рана больше походила на царапину. И всё же этого было достаточно. Боль пронзила всё тело Дориана; казалось, его кровь вмиг вскипела. Он рухнул на колени, бессильный сделать что-то ещё, кроме как повторять слова Литании снова и снова. Его дыхание прерывалось, а каждую мышцу в теле выкручивало в агонии. Он не мог двинуться с места. Всё, что он мог: думать и говорить.

С трибун до него донёсся чей-то вскрик. Дориан отстраненно подумал, что это мог быть его отец.

Ангус остановился перед ним, позволив себе торжествующий смешок.

— Вот видишь. Ты и твой отец, оба смотрите на всех свысока, — выплюнул он. — Считаете магию крови недостойной. Конечно, ты же не просто способный — ты ещё и сильный. И кто теперь на коленях?

Дориан судорожно перебирал в голове идеи, пропуская разглагольствования Ангуса мимо ушей. _Думай, думай, думай!_ Он был полностью парализован. Но на что годится магия крови без крови? Если он сможет как-то отрезать Ангуса от его источника… Проблему решила бы смерть или исцеление. Но исцелить мага крови попросту невозможно.

— Думаешь, Литания тебе поможет? — продолжал распинаться магистр. — Я уже победил тебя. А когда ты умрёшь, я пошлю ещё человека из _Umbrae_ , чтобы покончить с твоим остроухим любовничком.

Дориан почувствовал вспышку гнева. А вместе с ней его осенило: магия крови! Память принесла полустертые воспоминания об отцовских уроках и его голосе, который говорил: « _Мага крови может исцелить только сама магия крови_ ».

Напрягшись из последних сил, Дориан потянул за силу своей крови, капавшей из пореза на руке, и силу крови самого Ангуса. Он направил жизненную силу в противоположенных направлениях, залечивая силой из его крови свою руку, а собственной — руку Ангуса. Обе раны затянулись. Дориан не удержался и осел на землю, упираясь руками перед собой, чтобы не упасть, когда боль утихла и оковы заклинания спали.

— Нет! — завопил Ангус, уставившись на свою ладонь.

В следующую секунду Дориан впечатал навершие посоха в его подбородок, а затем добавил в живот, заставив охнуть и отступить. После он поднялся с колен и снова навёл на Ангуса заклятие ужаса, от которого тот попятился, беспомощно хватая ртом воздух.

Дориан навис над ним, готовый нанести последний удар.

— Я сдаюсь, — просипел Ангус. Его взгляд метался из стороны в сторону, а разум из последних сил боролся со страхом. — Я сдаюсь!

Ангус объявился бы снова, прояви Дориан милосердие. Снова попытался бы навредить Эрику. Он бы преследовал их. Не дал бы покоя. 

Дориан покачал головой:

— Нет, — ответил он, удивляясь сожалению в собственном голосе. — Я не принимаю.

Одним решительным движением он со всей силы вонзил клинок в голову Ангуса. Тот умер мгновенно.

Не раздалось ни возгласов от возмущённых смертью Джулиуса Ангуса, ни аплодисментов. Только тихий ропот и шепотки по трибунам, пока магистры переговаривались друг с другом. Дориан почувствовал себя совершенно измождённым, но всё же подошёл к магистру Хиркусу и поклонился.

— Долг уплачен, милорд. У меня нет иных притязаний. Благодарю Магистериум за ваше время.

Хиркус кивнул и ударил посохом о пол. Звук удара прозвучал непривычно глухо без металлической пластины.

— Поздравляю с победой, альтус Павус. Вы можете быть свободны.

Когда магистры начали подниматься со своих мест, Дориан развернулся к выходу, но стоило ему сделать пару шагов, как последние силы оставили его, и он свалился на землю. В ту же секунду к нему подскочила Релин, помогая подняться на ноги. Она закинула его руку себе на плечо и дала опереться на себя, пока они шли.

— Вы сделали это, монсеньор, — сказала она с улыбкой. — Не знаю только, что это было под конец? Выглядело так, словно вас победили.

Дориан издал слабый смешок:

— Практически! Создатель, он был так близко.

Когда они вышли, Дориан увидел, что кто-то сидел в раздевалке. Его отец подождал, пока они подойдут ближе.

Отпустив Релин, Дориан направился к нему сам, опираясь на магический посох.

— Так ты смотрел.

Холуард Павус кивнул.

— Смотрел. Ты отлично показал себя.

— Не сомневаюсь, — ответил Дориан с горькой усмешкой. — Ведь это я здесь стою и разговариваю с тобой. Ну, пытаюсь стоять, — он замялся. — Я воспользовался твоим старым советом. Бой был бы куда сложнее без этого.

— Я рад это слышать, — если бы Дориан не знал своего отца, он бы принял чуть приподнятые уголки его губ за улыбку. — Ты… в порядке?

— Всё исправит пузырёк лириума, — Дориан благодарно кивнул. — Спасибо за заботу, отец.

— Тогда я, пожалуй, оставлю тебя, — ответил отец. — Береги себя, Дориан.

После секундной задержки он развернулся и ушёл, прикрыв за собой дверь. Дорин смотрел ему вслед, ненавидя себя за вызванный разговором фейерверк самых разных эмоций.

— Вы точно в порядке, монсеньор?

Дориан удивлённо моргнул и развернулся к Релин:

— Кажется, да. Не могла бы ты принести лириума, чтобы мне не заваливаться на тебя всю дорогу? Хочется домой. Долгий был день.

Релин улыбнулась:

— Едва перевалило за полдень.

— Тогда ещё длиннее, — он рухнул на ближайшую скамью и вздохнул. — Я бы выпил. Присоединишься? Отметим мою победу? — он остановился, припоминая их разговор перед боем. — И твою победу в споре с магистром Фелесом, конечно, — добавил он.

— Да, монсеньор, — её улыбка сделалась шире. — Думаю, сегодня стоит отметить.

_Дорогой Amatus,_

_Вот и я, жив и здоров. Возможно, слегка истощён, но всё же в полном порядке. Я убил Ангуса на дуэли. За твою честь, полагаю. На бумаге это выглядит куда романтичнее, чем было на самом деле, с огнём и магией крови._

_В конце он просил пощады. Нет ни капли благородства в том, чтобы убить того, кто просит сохранить ему жизнь, но, похоже, я не благородный человек. Я бы проявил милосердие, если бы поверил хоть на секунду, что он тут же не использует его, чтобы отомстить. Он заслуживал, разумеется, и всё же. Я не чувствую удовлетворения. Но ты теперь в безопасности, как и я, и этому я рад. Мы сможем поговорить об этом, когда увидимся. Осталось меньше четырёх месяцев! Даже не верится._

_Я знаю, что ты не сможешь ответить без помощи Жозефины, а у неё и без нашей почты дел хватает. Но мне так не хватает переписки, которую ты ведёшь своей собственной рукой, своими словами. Пожалуйста, выздоравливай как можно скорее. Я и без того соскучился по тебе, а без твоих писем и новостей мне ещё хуже. Скажи Жозефине, чтобы писала каждый день, что тебя не сожрал огр или, не знаю, орда медведей. Я тоже буду писать. Полагаю, было бы странно не отвечать на такое._

_Я думаю о тебе всё время.  
Твой,  
Дориан._


	12. Chapter 12

_Дорогой Дориан, maʼnehn,_

_Наконец-то я могу написать тебе сам! Лангетку с руки сняли уже пару недель тому назад, но запястье всё ещё болело, и писать было трудно. Теперь мне намного лучше, но Стежка будет бинтовать меня ещё несколько недель. Попробовал стрельбу из лука — ощущение немного непривычное, но прицел не сильно сбился. Я уже успел дважды побывать во внутренних землях с Сэрой, Блэкволом и Быком — держусь неплохо._

_Я слышал от Жозефины, что твои первые встречи с Реформационным Комитетом прошли успешно и что работа идёт полным ходом. Понимаю, всё продвигается медленно, но этого и следовало ожидать, когда речь идёт о такой приверженной устоявшимся порядкам стране, как Тевинтер. По крайней мере, ты заставил магистров говорить, а это и так уже больше, чем кто-либо мог надеяться до твоего возвращения. Хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я бесконечно горжусь тобой за то, чего ты смог достичь. Ты не перестаёшь меня поражать._

_Да, кстати, рад сообщить, что мы, кажется, обнаружили местонахождение всех разрывов на территориях Орлея и Ферелдена. Разведчица Хардинг и её люди проделали огромную работу. И теперь, когда я практически здоров, я готов браться за их ликвидацию. Надеюсь, вскоре Южный Тедас будет свободен от демонов. То есть, хотя бы от демонов из Бреши. Мне сообщили о нескольких разрывах в Неварре и Вольной Марке, но они сейчас не представляют большой угрозы, так что их мы отложим на потом. Я планирую как-нибудь навестить свой клан: я так давно не был дома. Может, успею заняться этими разрывами по дороге. Но это будет потом. Пока что я нужен в Ферелдене и Орлее._

_И, наконец, я просто схожу с ума с приближением конца этого года. Или уже сошёл, не знаю, потому что я дурею при малейшей мысли о твоём скором возвращении. Мне приходится то и дело напоминать себе, что до твоего приезда осталось больше двух месяцев. Всё же, как давно я не видел тебя, не слышал твоего голоса, не касался. И знать, что конец нашей разлуки так близок… Часто это всё, о чём я могу думать, и от этого нетерпения кажется, что время идёт всё медленнее. Я надеюсь, что мои вылазки из Скайхолда помогут бороться с этим беспокойством. Отвлекусь на что-то получше, чем светские беседы с сановниками._

_Я люблю тебя, всегда. Передавай от меня привет Релин._

_С любовью,  
Эрик._

***

Эрик поздно осознал, что отправиться на Штормовой Берег было ошибкой. Его запястье ныло из-за постоянных дождей, и он постоянно пытался его перебинтовать поудобнее, хотя знал, что это не поможет. А пока он в первые дни привыкал к стрельбе с повязкой, постоянное напряжение заставляло руку болеть просто нестерпимо. Приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы ни на ком лишний раз не сорваться.

Пока и его спутники (на этот раз его сопровождали Кассандра, Коул и Железный Бык) планомерно убивали демонов у разрыва, неприметного среди скал и обрывов, Эрик пытался просто игнорировать боль в запястье. Это раздражало сильнее всего: постоянная тупая боль, которая не уходила, сколько бы целебных зелий он ни выпил. Однако закрытые разрывы всегда странным образом приносили ему удовлетворение, и когда он потянул рукой Завесу, то почувствовал, как губы сами собой растягиваются в улыбке.

— Эрик, — Коул подошёл к нему, едва он закончил. — Можно спросить?

Эрик опешил. Обычно он не возражал против вопросов Коула, но сегодня его терпение было на пределе.

— Спрашивай, но я не обещаю ответить.

— Ладно, — Коул остановился, чтобы вытереть кинжалы пучком травы. — Ты часто грустишь, да?

Эрик невесело усмехнулся и повёл отряд в сторону лагеря.

— Видимо, да. Странно, что ты впервые спрашиваешь об этом. Обычно ты просто пытался подбодрить меня.

Коул, уставившись себе под ноги, неторопливо шагал рядом.

— Железный Бык, Жозефина и остальные просили не спрашивать тебя. Но ты не был против.

— Да, — согласился Эрик. — Я не против.

— Но я не знал, что мне сделать, — продолжил Коул. — Я хочу помочь, но я ничего не могу сделать, чтобы снять боль. Ты сам выбрал печаль. Почему ты выбрал печаль, Эрик?

Он вспомнил слова, сказанные им самим много месяцев назад. _Моё счастье уже со мной, maʼnehn. Мне никакого другого не нужно, даже если придётся тосковать по тебе до конца жизни._ Он слабо улыбнулся воспоминанию.

Коул поднял на него взгляд.

— Я не понимаю, — сказал он, видимо, в ответ на мысли Эрика. — Как счастье может быть тоской?

— Любовь… непростая штука, Коул, — попытался объяснить Эрик. — Когда любишь кого-то, и вы вместе, и всё хорошо, и вы счастливы друг с другом, это лучшее, что может случиться в жизни. Но когда тот, кого ты любишь, далеко от тебя, это может причинить боль. Даже если знаешь, что это временно.

Коул с озадаченным видом пнул камешек, снова глядя себе под ноги.

— Но я не понимаю. Грусть — это плохо. Она болит и съедает. Но ты говоришь, как будто это хорошо. Ты хочешь грустить.

Эрик снова подтянул повязку на руке.

— Я хочу этого, потому что не могу представить, что может быть по-другому. Грустить о Дориане — значит быть с ним вместе, даже если он далеко. Если бы я выбрал что-то проще, что тоже было бы больно, но, может, не так надолго — мы бы просто расстались насовсем. А этого я не хочу, — он улыбнулся Коулу. — Когда любишь, боль того стоит, потому что она напоминает о том, что мы ещё встретимся.

Позади Кассандра издала мечтательный вздох, настолько непохожий на её обычное раздражённое фырканье, что и Эрик, и Коул обернулись и осоловело уставились на неё. Искательница вздрогнула, видимо, поняв, что её услышали, и залилась краской.

— Я… Я прошу прощения, я не собиралась вмешиваться… Просто вы сказали это… И это так… страстно, и красиво, и… — какое-то жалкое мгновение она продолжала беспомощно на них смотреть, прежде чем вернула себе самообладание и добела сжала губы. — Хм. Просто забудьте, что я сказала.

Эрик не сдержал улыбки, но Коул всё ещё выглядел запутанным.

— Эрик? — снова спросил бывший дух. — Поэтому ты счастлив, когда закрываешь разрывы? Потому что, когда они закончатся, ты сможешь уйти?

— Подождите, что? — до этого момента Бык не подавал виду, что вслушивается в разговор, тяжело ступая по размокшей от ливня дороге. — Ты уходишь, босс?

— Впервые об этом слышу, — ошарашенно сказала Кассандра.

Эрик поднял руки в защитном жесте.

— Спокойно, я ещё здесь. До поры до времени, во всяком случае, точно. Я никуда не денусь, пока моя помощь нужна.

— А после? — Кассандра сложила руки на груди, пытливо сощурившись. — Мы обнаружили все оставшиеся разрывы, их не так долго закрывать.

— А после я, вероятно, уйду. Отправлюсь с Дорианом в Тевинтер, — он фыркнул. — Если возьмёт.

Кассандра рассмеялась:

— С чего он вас не возьмёт? — она внезапно осеклась, а лицо её вмиг сделалось сердитым. — Так. С чего он вас не возьмёт? — повторила она уже угрожающим тоном. — Что он натворил в этот раз?

— Ничего, насколько я знаю, — быстро откликнулся Эрик. Он понял, что Кассандра имела в виду письмо, которое он получил полтора месяца назад, где Дориан упоминал, что убил магистра-малефикара на дуэли. Сразу после того, как Эрик настоятельно попросил его не делать именно чего-то подобного. Тогда он перебрал весь свой словарный запас ругательств на эльфийском. Жозефина в те дни находилась в Вал Шевин с дипломатической миссией, так что бремя уговоров и участия целиком легло на Кассандру: Эрик так бушевал, что у него едва не разошлись швы.

— Дориан — это Дориан, сплошное упрямство и нервотрёпка, — Эрик удручённо вздохнул. — И он думает, что это я всё взваливаю на себя одного.

Железный Бык громко хохотнул:

— Ха! Так ведь так оно и есть, босс. Разве не поэтому тебе досталась эта работа?

— Может быть, — Эрик усмехнулся. — Но мне нравится, когда он за главного, если ему этого хочется.

— Спорю на что угодно — ему хочется, — ответил Бык, многозначительно пошевелив бровями.

Эрик картинно закатил глаза.

— Могу я спросить, — влезла Кассандра, начисто проигнорировав комментарий Быка, — что вы собираетесь делать в том случае, если Дориан не захочет, чтобы вы сопровождали его в Тевинтер?

Об этой возможности Эрик уже думал. Когда он больше года назад — после Храма Митал — предложил Дориану отправиться вместе, тот настоял на том, чтобы Эрик остался. Думал ли он в действительности о том, что Эрик мог перехватить его инициативу? Он немногое знал о Тевинтере, только то, что смог почерпнуть в книгах. Он плохо представлял себе, какие на самом деле перемены были нужны Тевинтеру, или что будет лучше. Нет, кандидатуру лучше Дориана для такого дела, как спасение родной страны, представить было сложно. А то, как Дориан говорил обо всём, что ему предстояло, давало ясно понять: он намеревался заниматься реформами в одиночку.

Эрик неопределённо пожал плечами на вопрос Кассандры:

— Я правда не знаю. Может, останусь с вами. И обязательно навещу свой клан. Но не думаю, что останусь там. Там я точно теперь чужой.

— Ма и Па, — пробормотал Коул. — Они беспокоятся.

— Не сомневаюсь.

— А, добро пожаловать в изгои! — Бык с энтузиазмом хлопнул Эрика по спине, едва не сбив с ног. — Хорошая из нас собралась компания.

Эрик улыбнулся:

— Лучше и представить нельзя, Бык.

Кассандра, однако, всё ещё хмурилась.

— Вы не отправитесь за ним? Дориан, конечно, упрям где надо и где не надо, но он не может просто взять и запретить вам ехать, куда вы хотите.

— Я мог бы, но нет.

Бык досадливо крякнул.

— Почему? Ему точно не плевать. Он не показывает на людях, но это так. И ты тоже его любишь. Так в чём проблема?

Эрик опять поправил повязку: боль становилось всё труднее игнорировать.

— Это как… неуважение. Даже чтобы быть вместе — сомневаюсь, что он был бы рад такому, — повязка промокла насквозь, и Эрик раздражённо ослабил узлы и стянул её. Всё равно не помогала. Он вздохнул. — Давайте просто сосредоточимся на дороге, поблизости могут быть бандиты, нечисть и все такое.

Теперь, когда Инквизиция закрыла последние разрывы и когда её позиции были очень сильны, на Штормовом Берегу стало на удивление спокойно. Они шли в относительной тишине, которую прерывало разве что бормотание Коула, если поблизости появлялся какой-нибудь зверь. Когда они в конце концов достигли лагеря, Кассандра перехватила Эрика.

— Инквизитор, на минуту.

Пропустив Быка и Коула вперёд, Эрик остановился и выжидательно поднял брови, глядя на Кассандру.

— Во-первых, мне хотелось бы извиниться за этот разговор, — сказала она, окинув его прямым острым взглядом. — Нам не следовало лезть.

Эрик покачал головой:

— Мы друзья, Кассандра. Я просто сейчас не в настроении это обсуждать.

— Справедливо, — она замешкалась, на мгновение выдав понимание в глазах. — Второе. Я правильно понимаю, что вы покинете Инквизицию независимо от того, каково будет решение Дориана?

— Как я уже сказал — я не знаю, — он откинул с лица налипшие от дождя волосы и уселся на бревно рядом со своей палаткой. — Когда я отправился на Юг со своей сестрой, я полагал, что поездка продлится всего несколько недель. А теперь прошло больше двух лет. Я никогда не жаждал ни силы, ни власти — во всяком случае, точно не в таком количестве, — он бросил на Кассандру взгляд снизу вверх и хмыкнул. — Пожалуй, это всё ты виновата.

Она улыбнулась.

— Пожалуй. Но вы с Инквизицией проделали просто невероятную работу.

— Не сомневаюсь. Мне просто хочется знать, что же дальше.

— Я понимаю, — сказала она. — Не стоит рассчитывать, что вы выбрали преемника, на случай, если всё же покинете нас?

— Я думал, что это будешь ты, естественно.

Кассандра подняла бровь:

— Я?

— Разумеется, — Эрик был удивлён её реакцией. — Ты всё время направляла меня. Если подумать, то ты — довольно очевидный выбор.

Её глаза на секунду распахнулись от удивления, но потом их тронула тёплая улыбка.

— Я… Спасибо вам.

— Ты бы согласилась? — спросил он, любопытно наклонив голову.

Она помедлила, затем коротко кивнула.

— Да, — сказала она. — Думаю, что да.

— Это хорошо, — ответил он, слабо улыбнувшись. — Не могу представить Инквизитора лучше.

— Я могу, — возразила она, улыбнувшись в ответ, после развернулась и направилась к своей палатке.

Эрик неловко потёр запястье, пытаясь хоть как-то унять боль, и полез в собственную палатку. Не сразу заметив внутри гостя, он вздрогнул от неожиданности. Коул как ни в чём не бывало сидел на сундуке в углу.

— Коул, — сказал Эрик. — Это не твоя палатка.

— Я знаю, — Коул вперился в него взглядом из-под полы своей шляпы. Они играли в гляделки, пока он не продолжил. — Я думаю… Я могу кое-чем помочь.

— О?

— Да, — убеждённо ответил Коул. — Это Дориан… Он очень жалеет, что вы остались.

Эрик улыбнулся. Тянущее чувство ослабло, хотя запястье саднило всё с той же силой. Он присел, чтобы их с Коулом глаза были на одном уровне.

— Помогло. Спасибо тебе.

Лицо Коула просветлело — слабый намёк, быстро переросший в довольную улыбку.

— Я рад.

***

_Дорогой Amatus,_

_Гляди-ка! Удобоваримый почерк и прочие радости! Я так счастлив, что ты идёшь на поправку. Последние недели без тебя были ужасны — не могу передать, насколько сильно я по тебе скучал. Хватит и того, что ты далеко. А невозможность к тому же поддерживать общение превращает всё в настоящую агонию. Письма от Жозефины помогали, конечно, но это не одно и то же._

_Да, подвижки с Комитетом до сих пор были крайне медленные. Магистр Ланатэ меня особенно раздражает своей бесполезностью; её стараниями тормозится любая, даже самая мелкая возможность. Не знаю, что я сделал, что она меня так ненавидит. Да, я немного шантажировал её, но, право слово, в нашем случае это почти вежливая просьба, тем более что она заслужила. Сейчас мы как раз занимаемся тем, что пытаемся решить вопрос по ужесточению мер против магии крови. Скукотища. С другой стороны, мы с Релин периодически получаем от вас кое-что полезное для усиления влияния союзников в Магистериуме. Теперь, когда наша точка опоры в Тевинтере крепнет, становится всё легче продвигаться вперёд._

_Я рад, что разрывы скоро будут закрыты. Ты заслуживаешь отпуска после всего, что сделал для Тедаса. Если ты запланируешь отправиться к своему клану, возможно, я мог бы поехать с тобой? Мысль о знакомстве с твоей семьёй достаточно, так сказать, волнительна, но мне всё равно бы хотелось, если ты не против. До встречи с тобой я никогда не встречал долийцев. Мне интересен твой клан и твоя культура, было бы здорово увидеть всё своими глазами. Ты не будешь сильно против? Признаться, мне особенно нравится мысль о том, как мы вместе отправимся куда-нибудь — только ты и я. Создатель, как же я скучаю._

_Одиннадцать недель._

_Твой,  
Дориан._


	13. Chapter 13

_Аmatus,_

_Вынужден сообщить тебе ужасную новость, которая вселила бы страх даже в храбрейшие сердца: моя мама собирается завтра зайти на ужин._

_Может показаться, что я паясничаю, но вынужден честно признать, что в самом деле здорово нервничаю по этому поводу. Я не так много говорил о матери, да? Всё потому, что мы никогда не были особенно близки. Она держалась на расстоянии, когда я был ребёнком, всегда больше волновалась о работе и внешнем благополучии, чем о чём-либо ещё. Октавия Павус — претор, на юге это, пожалуй, соответствует званию судьи или магистрата, но я полагаю, что ваши судьи и близко не обладают такой силой и влиянием, как здешние. Преторов боятся, кое-где даже сильнее, чем магистров, потому что их слово в некоторых областях куда весомее. Таким образом, моя мать, по сути, — глава судейства в Каринусе. Не мне тебе говорить, насколько изощрённым в методах и хватким человеком нужно быть, чтобы добиться такого положения._

_Я не имею понятия, почему она хочет меня видеть — или почему именно сейчас. Я живу в Тевинтере почти год, и до сих пор она не искала встречи. Ладно, сам я тоже с ней не связывался, но, честно говоря, мне не хотелось. Когда я уехал больше двух лет назад, я даже не нашёл времени объясниться или попрощаться с ней. И мне не известно, знает ли она о том, что пытался со мной сделать отец. Сомневаюсь, что она одобрила бы: мама крайне нетерпима к магии крови и, кажется, была более снисходительна к моим предпочтениям. Порой мне кажется, что она раньше меня самого всё поняла. Это, разумеется, совсем не мешало ей навязывать мне потенциальные партии, но она никогда не отрекалась от меня. Вслух, по крайней мере._

_Я напишу тебе, как всё пройдёт. Вероятно, всё превратится в посиделки, состоящие из неловких пауз. С вкраплениями маминого негодования из-за моего вызывающего поведения и открытой вражды с Магистериумом._

_Вот бы ты был здесь. Твоё присутствие помогло бы и в значительно более трудной ситуации, но теперь мне просто стало бы намного легче. Релин, кажется, скоро задушит меня из-за того, что последние несколько дней я на взводе._

_Скучаю._

_Твой,  
Дориан._

***

Дориан осмотрел скатерть, разгладил несуществующие складочки, потом проверил её ещё раз. Затем подобрал салфетки, которые Релин положила на стол, сложил их и убрал на место, потом собрал обратно, разложил и сложил опять — в новой форме.

— Вы их изомнёте, — прокомментировала Релин, занося в комнату супницу. — Прекращайте эту суету.

— Я не суечусь, — запротестовал Дориан, переключившись с салфеток на цветы в вазе.

Релин закатила глаза, расставляя в центре стола свежеприготовленную на кухне Клио еду.

— Если ваша мать в действительности такая, как вы описали, она найдёт к чему придраться вне зависимости от расположения роз в букете.

Дориан вздохнул, отпустив цветы.

— В этом есть доля истины.

— Я незнакома с ней, но я встречала множество людей, которые на неё похожи, — Релин достала из буфета тарелки и разложила на столе. — Правильным будет просто улыбаться, кивать и соглашаться со всем. Неважно, что вы чувствуете насчёт того, что вам говорят. А когда вас оставят в покое — делайте что угодно.

— Звучит просто, да? — сказал Дориан со смешком.

— Родители всегда останутся родителями, монсеньор. Когда вы ребёнок, они всегда знают, что для вас лучше. Когда вы взрослеете — нет предела тому, насколько они неправы. Но сами они всё ещё думают, что знают, что для вас лучше.

— Не устаю поражаться этим жемчужинам твоей мудрости, милая Релин.

Та в ответ улыбнулась, расставляя столовое серебро.

— В таком случае очень кстати, что их у меня ещё много.

Дориан поглядел сквозь впускавшие прохладный ветер с моря распахнутые балконные двери на улицу, залитую мягким вечерним солнечным светом. Его мать прибудет с минуты на минуту. Внутри всё трепетало, когда он совершал последний обход по комнате, чтобы проверить, что они ни о чём не забыли. Когда он бросил на себя быстрый взгляд в зеркало, чтобы оглядеть брюки и тунику — кремового цвета с золотой вышивкой по отворотам — раздался тихий стук в дверь.

Дориан кивнул Релин, чтобы открыла, и глубоко вдохнул.

Октавия Павус вплыла в комнату с присущим ей выражением лица: скучающим и лишённым улыбки. Платье на ней было простым, но элегантным, тонувшим в слоях роскошного голубого шёлка, слишком многочисленных для стоявшей днём жары. Она, должно быть, постоянно наводила на себя охлаждающие чары. Её чёрные волосы, перемежавшиеся с благородной сединой, были стянуты на затылке в аккуратный узел. Войдя, она посмотрела сквозь Релин и направилась прямиком к Дориану, окинув его с ног до головы пронзительным взглядом серых глаз.

— Дори, мой дорогой, как же я рада тебя видеть, — сказала она, целуя его в щёку.

Дориан с трудом подавил недовольный вздох.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть. Но я предпочитаю «Дориан», мама. В конце концов, ты дала мне именно это имя.

— Конечно, милый, — она пренебрежительно махнула рукой. — Пожалуй, я бы лучше запомнила, как тебе нравится, если бы мы виделись немного чаще.

— Мои извинения, — ответил Дориан, из последних сил пытаясь сдержать сарказм в голосе. — Я был немного занят. Спасал мир и реформировал Тевинтер. Ну и прочая ерунда.

— Не драматизируй, дорогой. Это всего лишь замечание.

Его мать была у него дома всего минуту, а Дориан уже хотел, чтобы она поскорее ушла. Он было открыл рот, чтобы сказать в ответ какую-нибудь колкость, но в этот самый момент поймал взгляд Релин. Та еле заметно качнула головой, и Дориан вздохнул, чтобы успокоиться.

— Может, присядем, мама? Ужинать уже подали.

— Великолепно. Я умираю от голода.

Дориан выдвинул стул перед матерью и подождал, пока она присядет, прежде чем самому занять место за столом слева от неё. Пока Релин разливала первое по тарелкам, та оглядела цветочную композицию.

— Розы и лилии, Дори? Ты не сказал мне, что будут похороны.

Но они вполне могли бы случиться, если бы эта женщина продолжила усложнять для Дориана происходящее. Он внезапно вспомнил, почему не потрудился написать ей за два с лишним года с момента отъезда на юг. Ничего не ответив, он вцепился пальцами в обивку собственного стула. Этот вечер быстро не закончится.

Релин тем временем расставила тарелки с холодным супом — острым и свежим — затем наполнила их бокалы охлаждённым вином и водой. Октавия сперва пригубила вино, сделав несколько глотков, и только затем приступила к супу.

Первые два блюда были съедены в давящей гробовой тишине, и Дориан вымучивал каждую минуту. Собственные ощущения напомнили ему детство — и в это же мгновение ему будто внезапно снова стало семь, и он сидел за столом между родителями, молча метавшими друг в друга яростные взгляды. Так проходила практически каждая трапеза в семейном кругу до тех самых пор, пока Дориан сам не стал заполнять пустоту собственной болтовнёй. Он рассказывал им о школе и магии, книгах, о том, что он прочитал и о людях, которых он встретил. О чём угодно — лишь бы разорвать тишину.

— Я тут виделась с Ливией.

Дориан вздрогнул, удивлённый внезапной фразой. Он проглотил салат, который задумчиво жевал последние полминуты, и откинулся на спинку стула, пока Релин забирала их тарелки.

— Ливия… Гераданус?

— Да, дорогой, — ответила его мать, промокнув губы салфеткой. — Ты ведь помнишь её? Это та милая девушка, с которой вы были помолвлены.

Дориан нахмурился.

— Конечно же, я её помню.

— Не делай такое лицо, Дори, а то с ним и останешься, — пожурила она. — Так или иначе, она пробудет в Минратосе до конца недели, и я решила, что вам не помешает увидеться до её отъезда.

— Ты… что? — Дориан вытаращился на неё во все глаза.

Его мать улыбнулась.

— Она была так любезна во время нашей встречи. Очень чуткая девочка. Сказала мне: «Кто угодно может испугаться».

— Я не испугался, — заспорил Дориан, хмурясь ещё сильнее.

— Ну конечно же нет, дорогой, — ответила она, всё ещё улыбаясь. — Но ей об этом знать необязательно.

Релин как раз вошла с основным блюдом и, замерев за спиной его матери, смерила его предупреждающим взглядом.

Дориан глотнул вина, прежде чем ответить.

— Ты сказала ей, что я занят? Ты ведь не можешь не знать об этом.

Он, не глядя, подцепил еду и отправил в рот, и распространившийся по языку вкус внезапно напомнил об Эрике. Он посмотрел на тарелку. _Conditi agni_ , прямо как тот, что готовил для него Эрик когда-то. Он слабо улыбнулся воспоминанию. Как иронично.

Взгляд его матери потяжелел — пожалуй, в зале суда такой заставил бы похолодеть.

— Разумеется, я не стала ей говорить об этой интрижке. Погулял и хватит.

Дориан с трудом проглотил недожёванную баранину.

— Я не «погулял», мама. Или отец не рассказывал тебе о том, что я убил человека, который говорил о нём что-то подобное?

— Ты имеешь в виду Джулиуса Ангуса? — его мать неодобрительно фыркнула. — Да, я слышала. Ужасная история. Но это ведь только демонстрация силы, дорогой. Если ты позволишь угрожать кому-либо связанному с тобой, то рано или поздно переключатся и на тебя самого.

— Да без разницы, — оскалился Дориан в ответ. — Я не собираюсь встречаться с Ливией. Извинись перед ней за меня. А лучше за себя. В конце концов, это ты всё устроила.

— Нет, — возразила Октавия неожиданно твёрдо. — Ты встретишься с этой девочкой, хватит с неё и одного того раза, когда ты бросил её. Я уверена, что ей нет дела до того, чем ты занимаешься на стороне. Это абсолютно нормально.

Дориан прыснул в бокал.

— Я ничем не занимаюсь «на стороне». Мне просто неинтересна ни Ливия, ни любая другая женщина, которую ты готова мне подсунуть. Мне нравятся мужчины.

— И что?

Дориан уставился на мать:

— В смысле — «и что»?

Она отложила вилку, оставив свой _conditi agni_ едва тронутым.

— Я не твой отец. Мне нет дела до того, с кем ты предпочитаешь спать, Дори. Мне важно, чтобы у тебя в руках были все инструменты достижения целей. Это не ради удовольствия, радости или прочих нелепостей, — её пронзительный взгляд вернулся, глаза сощурились. — Это ради власти. Престижа. Влияния. Ты собираешься изменить Тевинтер без всего этого?

— Как же ты не понимаешь! — возразил Дориан. — Это ведь именно то, что я хочу изменить в Тевинтере!

Она тяжело вздохнула.

— Если ты так настаиваешь на обнародовании собственных предпочтений, не мог бы ты хотя бы выбрать себе в пары человека? Своего положения или, может, магистра? Остроухий любовник немногим лучше раба.

На мгновение у Дориана буквально отвисла челюсть, он с трудом мог поверить, что подобные слова могла сказать женщина вроде его матери. Его матери, которая ни разу в жизни не позволила себе сказать хоть одно расистское слово, которая хмурилась при малейших ругательствах. Отойдя от шока, он швырнул вилку на стол и поднялся с места.

— Уходи, — сказал он, указывая на дверь. — Никто не смеет говорить о нём в таком тоне. Ты меня слышишь? Никто.

Его мать не двинулась с места.

— Да что ты, дорогой. Это меньшее, что скажут люди об эльфе, которым ты cебя обременил. Или что уже говорят. Ты ведь едва ли пытался что-то скрыть.

— Убирайся!

— Не притворяйся оскорблённым, — ответила она спокойно, будто и не услышав его крика. Она осталась на месте, только положила руки на колени. — Ты вывешиваешь свою связь с Инквизитором, как флаг, перед всем Магистериумом. Это притягивает к тебе внимание, милый, но не более того. Твои действия только влекут за собой сплетни. Но давай не будем друг другу лгать. Твоё отношение к нему далеко от серьёзного. Ты даже имени его за весь наш разговор ни разу не произнёс.

Дориан открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но внезапно осознал, что она была права, по крайней мере, в последнем. Почему он не зовёт Эрика по имени?

— Я вполне серьёзен в отношении Эрика, — ответил он, сжав дрогнувшие пальцы в кулаки. — И я точно с ним не ради привлечения внимания. И каких-то скрытых мотивов у меня нет. Я не похож на вас с отцом.

— Правда? — она усмехнулась. — Что тогда насчёт него? Этого Эрика. Он долиец, так ведь? Они ненавидят таких, как мы с тобой. И это в порядке вещей, учитывая историю наших народов. Что он мог в тебе разглядеть? Ты не задумывался о его собственных мотивах? Как мило с его стороны пригреть благородного тевинтерского мага, отверженного из-за скандала.

Дориан покачал головой. В кулаках его бурлила неконтролируемая сила, и он невероятным усилием воли сдерживал её.

— Нет, — ответил он тихим дрожащим от гнева и боли голосом. — Ты ничего о нём не знаешь. Этот мужчина любит меня, — от сказанных слов в горле встал ком, который Дориан с трудом проглотил. — Любит меня. Без возражений! Без условий! — он отвернулся, чтобы не показать охватившие его эмоции, горевшие, казалось, прямо под кожей. К глазам подступили слёзы. Он никогда и ни с кем об этом не разговаривал до сих пор. — Я даже не знал, что люди могут так любить, — добавил он надтреснутым голосом и бросил на мать обвиняющий взгляд. — От вас с отцом я такого точно не дождался бы.

Повисла пауза.

— Тогда почему он не здесь, раз он тебя так любит? — голос его матери прозвучал неожиданно участливо.

Дориан испустил дрожащий вздох.

— Я попросил его остаться. Он хотел бы поехать, но… — он снова вздохнул, запустив руку в волосы. — Это он вдохновил меня вернуться. Я знал, что ему не понравится жить порознь, но он действительно хотел, чтобы я ехал воплотить свои треклятые мечты и амбиции, — Дориан поднял на неё наполненный нежностью взгляд. — Он единственный, кто когда-либо думал обо мне в первую очередь.

— Прекрасно, — сказала в ответ его мать, так и не двинувшись с места. Привычная жёсткость вернулась в её голос, проскользнувшей на секунду мягкости как не бывало. — Итак, ты хочешь изменить Тевинтер к лучшему? Твой эльф хочет того же? Единственный способ осуществить это — изнутри. Ты думаешь, магистры и знать принимают тебя всерьёз? Всё, что у тебя есть — это родовое имя, милый. А всё остальное, что они о тебе знают — это то, что тебе были с детства предоставлены все возможные в Тевинтере права и привилегии, а ты бросил их нам в лицо, чтобы в поисках удовлетворения собственных сексуальных потребностей уехать на юг. Кто станет тебя слушать? — она разочарованно покачала головой. — Нет, если ты в действительности хочешь надолго и кардинально изменить Тевинтер, тебе придётся качественно жениться, приобрести союзников, завести детей. Доказать, что магия в твоей крови сильна.

Дориан сложил руки на груди.

— Нет, — ответил он решительно. — Никогда.

— Это единственная для тебя возможность увидеть обновлённый Тевинтер до конца жизни, — сказала мать, повысив тон.

— Я в это не верю.

— Веришь или нет — это правда, — ответила она твёрдо. — Я думала, что ты действительно приехал сюда ради этого. Ради перемен, ради лучшего будущего для нашей страны.

— Это так! — запротестовал Дориан угрюмо, чувствуя, что снова закипает.

— Чтобы положить конец магии крови. Коррупции. Разве ты не это сказал Магистериуму?

— Да. Но…

— И разве это не достойное дело? — спросила она, теперь уже сама едва не крича.

— Разумеется, но…

— Тогда почему ты так легко отбрасываешь всё это ради Эрика?

Дориан с грохотом приложил ладонями по столу.

— Потому что я его люблю!

На секунду над ними повисла тишина. Когда Дориан понял, что он только что сказал, он почувствовал, что правда, подобно каменному кулаку, выбила из его груди весь воздух. Не могло быть более честного ответа. Как он только мог не понимать этого раньше? Он сглотнул.

— Я люблю его, — повторил он, понизив голос, но с тем же напором. — И я бы предпочёл его тебе, отцу и всему Тевинтеру в придачу. Без вопросов.

Лицо его матери, наконец, изменилось: пропали и острые углы, и безжалостный взгляд, оставляя лишь наполненную грустью улыбку.

— Ох, мой милый Дориан, — сказала она тепло. — Тогда почему, во имя Создателя, ты всё ещё тут?

— Я… — начал он, удивлённо приподняв бровь. — Подожди, что?

Наконец его мать поднялась с места. Она обошла стол и накрыла его руки своими, снова улыбнувшись ему.

— Если ты его в действительности так любишь, если он любит тебя, как ты говоришь, тогда почему ты сейчас здесь? Просто поезжай к нему, милый.

Дориан продолжал на неё ошарашенно пялиться, не понимая, с чего вдруг в ней взялись такие перемены.

— Ты… хочешь, чтобы я был с Эриком?

— Разумеется, Дориан, — сказала она. — Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. После всего, что было между тобой и твоим идиотом-отцом? После того как мы обращались с тобой, как с ребёнком? Ты просто заслуживаешь счастья.

Дориан моргнул.

— Я… Я не понимаю. Ты сказала…

Её улыбка потускнела.

— Я знаю, что я сказала. И приношу свои извинения, особенно в отношении твоего Инквизитора. Мне нужно было убедиться.

— Убедиться в чём? — он отодвинул её руки, чувствуя неловкость от этой спонтанной теплоты. — Если это был розыгрыш — то чего ради?

— Мне хотелось понять, насколько ты предан Инквизитору… Лавеллану, верно? — начала она. — Разумеется, я слышала слухи о ваших с ним отношениях. И также я знала, что ты вернулся в Тевинтер — так что предположила, что между вами не всё было гладко. Но позже я услышала от друзей из Магистериума другую версию. О том, что ты признал вашу связь с Инквизитором, что убил того, кто угрожал ему, да ещё и воспользовавшись Правом Возмездия, ничуть не меньше, — она вздохнула. — Я просто хотела понять, почему ты не с ним. Хотя в этом, наверное, есть и наша вина.

— Ваша вина? — переспросил Дориан, у которого от избытка новостей шла кругом голова. — Я думал, что ты против. Что хочешь, чтобы я женился на Ливии.

— Я действительно хотела, — его мать встала, оперевшись на стол, и посмотрела на собственные руки. — А потом я узнала о ритуале, который Холуард пытался провести. Я была… в ужасе, — она прикрыла глаза на секунду, сморгнув слезы. — Это просто непростительно, — прошипела она исполненным негодования голосом. — Совершенно непростительно. Но была ли я лучше, когда толкала тебя на брак? Я игнорировала твои желания ради родословной и собственных амбиций. Пыталась за твой счёт побороть собственных демонов. Я, по сути, делала то же, что и твой отец — только без магии крови.

— Ну, зато ты не отрекалась от меня, — пробубнил Дориан себе под нос. — И не посылала за мной людей. Это… уже что-то.

Она горько усмехнулась.

— Первое правило хорошего родителя: не нападать на собственного ребёнка.

Помолчали. Дориан внезапно посмотрел на мать новым взглядом. Он всегда считал её грозной и немного пугающей, каковой она и была, пожалуй, но только на поверхности. Теперь же он видел перед собой уставшую и стареющую женщину, полную сожаления, и он впервые задумался о том, что же она носила в себе все эти годы.

— Я всё ещё не понимаю, каким образом это относится к тому, что ты устроила.

— Когда ты уехал, я была так зла, — ответила она тихо, всё ещё не поднимая на него взгляда. — На твоего отца. На себя. И когда я услышала, что ты нашёл своё счастье с этим Инквизитором — я почувствовала радость. Облегчение. А затем ты вернулся, снова впутался в дела с Магистериумом, — она покачала головой. — Мы так давили на тебя в детстве, чтобы ты смог достичь того, чего не добились мы сами. Я подумала, что, может, это те амбиции оттолкнули тебя от Эрика.

— Ничего меня ни от кого не отталкивало, — упрямо возразил Дориан. — К чему эта уловка? Почему просто — не знаю, чем демон не шутит, — не спросить меня напрямую?

Она хмыкнула с сожалением и толикой веселья.

— От старых манер не так-то просто избавиться, дрогой. Я претор, такие, как я лгут по привычке, — она взяла со стола салфетку, чтобы протереть глаза, и, наконец, посмотрела на него. — И я не стану просить прощения за то, как я тебя вырастила. Я не считаю, что заслуживаю этого. Но мне бы хотелось что-нибудь исправить, если это ещё возможно.

Дориан поднял бровь.

— О? — сказал он настороженно и скептично. — И как это, если позволишь спросить, мама?

— Еда, должно быть, остыла, — ответила она с неуверенной улыбкой. — Но _conditi agni_ прекрасен вне зависимости от температуры. А после мне хотелось бы узнать больше об Инквизиторе Лавеллане.

Дориан посмотрел на неё распахнутыми от удивления глазами, а потом издал слабый смешок:

— Такое ощущение, что я в Тени, и какой-то демон весьма неубедительно изображает мою мать.

— Уверяю, я вполне реальна, — ответила она, обойдя стол и снова заняв своё место.

Дориан весело хмыкнул:

— Ага, именно так и сказал бы демон, — и всё же несмотря на это, он тоже сел за стол.

— Итак, — сказала мать, взяв вилку. — Расскажи мне об Эрике.

И Дориан принялся рассказывать, начав с _conditi agni_ , который Эрик приготовил для него давным-давно. Он рассказал, как они встретились в Редклиффе, как было уничтожено Убежище. О том, какой Эрик молчаливый и как он любит историю. Пока Дориан говорил, в груди что-то тянуло и болело, заставляя его всё сильнее скучать. Однако когда рассказ подошёл к их приключениям в Тени, он осознал, что еда давно закончилась, а время уже совсем позднее. Это был первый ужин за всю его жизнь, когда они в действительности разговаривали.

Мать наклонилась к нему, сжав его руку в своей.

— Похоже, он действительно выдающаяся личность. Теперь я понимаю, почему ты так в него влюблён.

Дориан улыбнулся, а затем ему в голову пришла мысль.

— Ты хочешь… увидеть его портрет?

— Конечно.

Он поднялся из-за стола и пошёл в дальний угол комнаты, к письменному столу у дверей, ведущих на балкон. Он достал один из набросков, которые сделал в Скайхолде — на нём Эрик улыбался, слегка наклонив голову. Мать подошла ближе, забрав рисунок у него из рук.

— Он красивый, — сказала она.

— Да, — согласился Дориан с улыбкой, игнорируя боль в сердце.

— Вы действительно всё ещё вместе?

Он кивнул:

— Мы много пишем друг другу. Это… непросто, — он задумчиво вздохнул. — Перед отъездом мы договорились, что я приеду через год. Осталось ещё два месяца.

— Дориан, — сказала Октавия с мягким упрёком. — Поезжай сейчас.

— Я не могу уехать сейчас, мама, — ответил Дориан, хотя его внезапно охватила неуверенность. — У меня запланированы встречи в Комитете.

— И? — сказала она с вызовом. — Он не важнее этих встреч? — Дориан хотел было заспорить, но она покачала головой, перебив его. — Если тебе это придаст уверенности, я… дружу с магистром Ланатэ. Я прослежу, чтобы встречи перенесли.

— Ты дружишь с этой старой перечницей? — скрыть неприязнь в голосе у Дориана так и не вышло.

— Эта «старая перечница» всего на пять лет меня старше, милый, — голос матери звучал строго, но на лице была улыбка. — И где твои манеры? Она, между прочим, окажет тебе услугу.

— Но с чего? Я уверен, что она меня ненавидит.

Она рассмеялась.

— Безусловно. Но меня она очень даже любит.

Дориан поднял бровь, но не стал вдаваться в подробности. Вместо этого он посмотрел на сжатый в ладонях рисунок, чувствуя, как сердце надсадно бухает в груди.

— Так ты поедешь?

Дориан оторвал взгляд от портрета и кивнул.

— Да, — сказал он, чувствуя, как по лицу расползается широкая улыбка. — Сейчас же. Завтра, если получится. Как только найду корабль.

— Хорошо. Тогда я, пожалуй, пойду, чтобы ты мог приступить к сборам, — она внимательно посмотрела на Дориана. — Дориан?

— Да, мама?

— Полагаю, ты никогда не говорил ему? О своей любви?

Дориан почувствовал, как краснеет при слове, которого он всеми силами избегал почти два года. Он покачал головой.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, — она поднялась на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать его в щёку. — Береги себя, сынок. И, окажите любезность, приезжайте как-нибудь вместе с Инквизитором в Каринус. Мне бы хотелось с ним познакомиться.

— Мы приедем, — ответил Дориан с улыбкой. — Спасибо, мама.

Он смотрел, как Релин провожает его мать до дверей. Когда она вернулась, Дориан так и не смог заставить себя перестать улыбаться, а его сердце просто рвалось из груди.

— Поможешь мне собраться? Мы возвращаемся в Скайхолд.

Релин засияла. В её взгляде было что-то сродни гордости.

— Дыхание Создателя, — сказала она. — Самое время.

***

_Мой дорогой Amatus,_

_Ужин прошёл на удивление неплохо. Кажется, мы с мамой теперь стали несколько ближе. Думаю, я по-настоящему хочу оставаться с ней на связи и дальше. Это не совсем просто, и я бы хотел обсудить это при личной встрече, если ты мне напомнишь. В любом случае, встреча выдалась… поучительной. И немного приводящей в замешательство. Я уже упоминал, что у моей матери изощрённые методы, так? Я знаю, эти слова для тебя бессмысленны, но я пока что и сам всё до конца не обдумал._

_Это, наверное, будет довольно спонтанно, но я решил последовать её совету и отправиться в небольшое путешествие. Назрела встреча с очень важными людьми, но она невозможна, если я останусь в Минратосе. Особенно их глава — мне очень нужно обсудить с ним кое-какие новости, и, к сожалению, это не терпит отлагательств. Дело в том, что он известен тем, что постоянно подвергает свою жизнь опасности, поэтому увидеться с ним буквально жизненно необходимо. Я пропаду на несколько недель, так что, пожалуйста, не волнуйся из-за отсутствия писем. Обещаю скоро с тобой связаться._

_Я скучаю по тебе, но осталось недолго._

_Твой,  
Дориан._


	14. Chapter 14

_Дорогая Жозефина,_

_Не могла бы ты оказать мне услугу? Разгрузи, пожалуйста, расписание Эрика на первую неделю матриналиса. Так, чтобы он мог при необходимости заниматься делами Инквизиции, но ничем особенно сложным. И кроме того, пусть он побудет в Скайхолде. Никаких заданий. Если, конечно, нет жизненной необходимости. Тогда, полагаю, ничего не поделаешь. Словом, пусть он будет ничем по возможности не занят. А если к неделе выйдет добавить ещё пару свободных дней — с меня непременно причитается сюрприз._

_Я помню, что ты само благоразумие, но прошу на всякий случай: не говори ему ни о чём._

_С уважением,  
Дориан._

_P.S. Да, да, я понимаю, что планы мои довольно очевидны. Не визжи. Знаю, что ты начнёшь._

***

На горизонте показался сияющий бело-золотым город. Дориан встал на носу корабля, глубоко втягивая носом свежий морской воздух, пока они приближались к Вал Руайо. Долгое ожидание почти подошло к концу. Завтра он увидит Эрика. _Завтра_. Одна эта мысль сводила его с ума.

— Волнуетесь? — спросила Релин, подойдя к нему со спины и облокотившись рядом на перила.

Дориан рассмеялся. Если бы она только знала. Казалось, что даже его позвоночник звенит от напряжения.

— Я никогда прежде не был так счастлив при виде Орлея! — прокричал он в ответ сквозь шум бьющих о борт волн. — А я, между прочим, ненавижу Орлей! — добавил он, хмыкнув. — Без обид, прошу меня извинить.

— Не стоит, — ответила Релин с улыбкой. — Я тоже его терпеть не могу. Как, по-вашему, я бы иначе согласилась уехать? Ферелден мне всегда нравился куда больше.

— Какой ужас, да ты отвратительная орлесианка!

— Похоже, что так, — согласилась она со смешком.

Солнце только покинуло зенит, заливая морскую гладь тёплыми слепящими бликами, когда корабль споро пришвартовался в оживлённом порту Вал Руайо. Дориану же, напротив, казалось, что прошла целая вечность, и он шумно требовал у каждого попадавшегося на глаза члена команды, чтобы ему немедленно позволили сойти на берег. Команда, которая за две недели худо-бедно свыклась с постоянными жалобами охваченного нетерпением Дориана, уже была готова отправить его за борт дружным крепким пинком вместе со всеми вещами. Сам же он невольно счёл достойным восхищения то, что они всё-таки воздержались: он бы уже давно так и сделал. А может, Релин просто приплачивала им за терпение. Скорее всего, последнее.

Едва их ноги ступили на большую землю, Дориан тотчас бросился искать лошадей, но на него заворчала шедшая следом и нагруженная багажом Релин.

— Монсеньор! — окликнула она. —  _Вы_ ждите здесь с поклажей, а _я_ схожу за лошадьми, — она раздражённо вздохнула.

Но разве он мог остановиться, разве мог ждать? Теперь, стоило осознать наконец, полностью принять собственные чувства такими, какие они были, что он любил Эрика — _любил_ его! — эти слова казались мощным паводком, который еле держит утлая плотинка. Они всей своей неудержимой силой рвались из него наружу.

Когда они всё же покинули Вал Руайо, Дориану пришлось заставить себя ехать спокойнее, чтобы до времени не загнать лошадей. Они и так держались хорошо, ландшафт вокруг постепенно становился всё более холмистым, а за деревьями у дороги то и дело сновали вездесущие фенеки и наги.

Когда к вечеру было решено разбить привал, они уже вплотную подошли к Морозным Горам. Дориан отлично знал эту дорогу: Эрик водил их ей бесчисленное количество раз, когда приходилось браться за какое-нибудь дело в Орлее.

А за горизонтом тем временем ждал Скайхолд. Всего несколько часов — и они на месте. Не будь тропа такой скалистой и крутой — словом, непригодной для ночной езды — Дориан бы настоял, чтобы они ехали и дальше.

Несмотря на то, что время было летнее, с гор тянуло холодом, и его потряхивало с непривычки после тёплого и сухого климата Тевинтера. Он сидел у костра, плотно запахнув свой плащ, и смотрел, как Релин готовит ужин.

Та бросила короткий взгляд исподлобья:

— Вы не будете читать?

— Нет, — усмехнулся Дориан в ответ. — Вряд ли выйдет сосредоточиться.

— Похоже, спать вы тоже не в настроении, — заметила она.

Дориан подбросил в огонь поленьев.

— Спать? Что ты, я планирую пролежать всю ночь без сна. Затем подскочить при первых лучах солнца и отправиться в дорогу. Считай это предупреждением, Релин.

— Это _вы_ считайте предупреждением, монсеньор, — ответила Релин, помешивая в котелке варево, которое Дориан принял за рагу. — Если я не посплю хотя бы шесть часов, то нам обоим по дороге будет очень плохо.

— Ладно-ладно, — ответил он с улыбкой. — Но тогда я спалю завтрак к твоему пробуждению. Чтобы не терять ни минуты.

Она вздохнула с безнадёжным видом и вернулась к готовке.

Дориану давненько не случалось ночевать под открытым небом, и теперь его переполняла странная ностальгия. Последний раз был после отъезда из Скайхолда, конечно. Тогда всё было совсем не так, как сейчас. Он хорошо помнил, как ночью спал один в палатке впервые за год, да к тому же по соседству с женщиной, которую он едва знал. Единственной причиной, по которой ему удалось тогда заснуть было то, что он не спал за ночь до этого. _Сейчас намного лучше_ , решил про себя Дориан, глядя в весело потрескивавший костёр. Релин больше не была незнакомкой, но стала добрым другом. Дорога же вела его к Эрику, а не от него.

— Вы уже решили, что скажете ему?

Всполохи ещё горели перед глазами, когда Дориан оторвался от огня посмотреть на Релин. Он пытался придумать что-нибудь остроумное, но ничего не шло на ум, и внутри всё трепетало от предвкушения скорой встречи. Он покачал головой:

— Нет. Полагаю, что бы ни сказал — всё сойдёт. Мы два года уже… наверное, можно сказать «пара».

Релин грозно фыркнула.

— Создатель милосердный, конечно же, вы пара! Вам потребовался целый год, чтобы понять это самому, и вы всё ещё мямлите! — она ткнула в него поварёшкой. — Вы пара. Он ваша половинка. Партнёр, любовник. А сами вы влюблены. Проклятье, как он вас только выносит!

— Иногда меня занимает тот же вопрос, — сказал Дориан, печально улыбнувшись.

Выражение её лица тут же стало виноватым.

— Я не хотела… Вы просто иногда доводите до белого каления. Но в остальном — вы вполне ничего.

Дориан издал тихий смешок.

— Полагаю, это комплимент, — повисла пауза. Он снова уставился на пламя. — Влюблён, да? Кажется, так и есть.

Релин наполнила миску готовым рагу и протянула ему.

— Удивлена, что вы не замечали, — сказала она мягко. — Это казалось настолько очевидным. Не думала, что вы такой недогадливый, монсеньор, — она усмехнулась краем губ.

— Обычно нет, — принялся оправдываться Дориан. — Только когда дело касается его.

— Ах, — вздохнула Релин. — Любовь — такая штука…

— И то верно, — согласился Дориан, подумав об Эрике, который был так близко, но казался всё ещё так недостижимо далеко. _Скоро, скоро_ …

***

Они с Релин собрались в путь, едва солнце показалось из-за гор. Как Дориан и полагал, заснуть ему не удалось даже на минуту из-за охвативших ночью раздумий. Насколько сильно изменился Эрик? Насколько сильно изменился он сам? Что, если Эрика вдруг вырвали из Скайхолда срочные дела? Что если ему теперь были в тягость их отношения на расстоянии? И, самое главное, готов ли в этом случае Дориан бросить свою страну и проделанную за год работу ради того, чтобы им остаться вместе?

Места становились всё более знакомыми, и в конце концов перед ними предстал Скайхолд во всём своём великолепии под трепетавшими на башнях знамёнами Инквизиции. И пока Дориан смотрел на место, которое стало ему домом всего на год, — самый счастливый год на его памяти — ответ казался как никогда очевидным. Да. Что угодно ради Эрика. Что угодно, чтобы сделать его счастливым.

Когда они подобрались к мосту, его сердце билось в его ушах, а желудок выписывал в животе невообразимые фигуры. Дориан резко встал, прежде чем они ступили на мостовую.

— Что-то не так, монсеньор? — спросила Релин, останавливаясь рядом.

— Ничего такого, — ответил он, сжав удила с такой силой, что побелели костяшки рук. — Я и правда сейчас увижусь с ним. _Kaffas_ , почему я так нервничаю?

Релин улыбнулась.

— Поезжайте же, Дориан. Ваш Инквизитор ждёт.

Дориан глубоко вздохнул и кивнул в ответ на её слова. Пришпорив коня, он галопом промчал через мост, надеясь, что скорость развеет его тревоги. Он натянул удила только перед самыми воротами и окончательно остановился уже во дворе.

Лишь спешившись и оглядевшись вокруг, он заметил наконец, как же сильно изменился сам Скайхолд. Он был почти полностью восстановлен, хотя перед конюшней остались всё те же знакомые неуклюжие торговые прилавки. Полевой госпиталь выглядел более основательно, а раненых с приходом на юг мира стало намного меньше.

Релин спешилась следом.

— Я расседлаю, монсеньор. Вам что-нибудь нужно из вещей?

— Да, — ответил он, не оборачиваясь к ней. Вместо этого, он всё продолжал искать глазами одно-единственное знакомое лицо среди прочих. — Не могла бы ты передать мои книги и… — он оборвал сам себя, глядя на крыльцо у дверей, ведущих из Тронного Зала. — Создатель, — шепнул он на выдохе, — вот и он.

Эрик шёл по лестнице с написанной на лице явной досадой, а следом за ним семенила Жозефина, по своему обыкновению сжимавшая в руке планшет, а в другой — перо. Эрик выглядел великолепно под яркими лучами утреннего солнца. Одет он был не в свою ставшую в какой-то мере привычной песочную пижаму, а в отдалённо похожий на неё зелёный с коричневым костюм, расшитый традиционными эльфийскими узорами. Они спустились на открытую площадку, и Эрик привычно скользнул глазами по открывшемуся ему виду, по застывшему в центре замкового дворика Дориану — и тут же отвернулся на что-то ещё. Потом вздрогнул и вернулся взглядом обратно. Тот же только улыбнулся, заметив, как ошарашенно поднялись брови Эрик, и как его губы беззвучно шепнули: « _Дориан?_ »

Он кивнул, напряжённо вздохнув, и неуверенно махнул рукой в приветственном жесте. _Я не побегу к нему как кисейная барышня_ , решил он про себя твёрдо. _Я не побегу к нему как кисейная барышня…_

На лице Эрика расцвела широкая улыбка.

—  _Maʼnehn_! — крикнул он и бросился ему навстречу, очевидно, не сдерживаемый собственными комплексами, как сам Дориан. Жозефина вскрикнула от неожиданности, и Дориан увидел, что Эрик на бегу едва не навернулся со ступеней, но всё же выкрутился в каком-то неуклюжем пируэте, проворно приземлился на ноги, побежал, не останавливаясь, дальше к нему, Дориану, впечатался всем телом и что есть силы сжал в объятиях.

—  _Festis bei umo canavarum!_  — выругался Дориан сквозь смех и бешеный стук сердца, сорвавшегося с ритма под руками Эрика. — Я что, гнал сюда, чтобы увидеть как ты свернёшь свою дурную го…

Его прервал сильный и голодный поцелуй — Создатель, как же долго он этого ждал. Дориан наклонил голову, чтобы поцеловать ещё крепче, запустил руку в волосы Эрика, другой притянув его ближе за талию. По спине следом за руками Эрика спускались щекотные мурашки, и приятное тепло охватило всё его тело, так, что, казалось, будто каждая мышца пела от удовольствия.

Они, наконец, разорвали поцелуй, но продолжали стоять, не двигаясь, соприкоснувшись лбами и кончиками носов.

— Прости, — тихо сказал Эрик.

— За что это?

Улыбка.

— На нас таращатся.

— Я даже не заметил, — шепнул Дориан со смешком. Это было и правда так. — Я слишком скучал, чтобы думать о такой ерунде, — он закрепил сказанное ещё одним поцелуем — теперь уже тягучим и неторопливым, хотя и наполненным не меньшим вожделением — снова и снова ласково касаясь губами знакомых губ. Это больше походило на «здравствуй». Тогда, на мосту, Эрик сказал, что дальше хочет одних только приветствий — и пока они были такими, Дориан был счастлив исполнить это желание.

Оторвавшись от него наконец, Дориан глубоко вздохнул.

— Если мы продолжим в том же духе, на нас точно начнут таращиться.

— Обещаешь? — ухмылка Эрика стала хитрой и игривой.

Дориан хохотнул.

— Как же я скучал, — он без особого желания отодвинулся на добрый шаг, стоило и правда вспомнить о приличиях — до поры, пока они окажутся наедине, по крайней мере. — Дай хоть посмотрю на тебя, — он оглядел лицо Эрика, вбирая в себя каждую мелкую деталь: мягкие тёмные волосы, теперь ставшие, кажется, ещё короче, чем прежде; зелёные линии валаслин, скрывшие морщины на лбу и спускавшиеся по щекам к подбородку; глаза самого невероятного небесно-голубого цвета, что Дориану когда-либо доводилось видеть; глубокий шрам на правой щеке; перечеркнувшую нижнюю губу полосу татуировки, от вида которой его захотелось поцеловать ещё раз. Каждую совершенную деталь — в точности такие, как он запомнил.

Эрик глядел на него схожим нежным и ясным взглядом. Он придвинулся, чтобы провести по волосам Дориана, опустился ниже, ласково огладив ладонями за ушами.

— Даже не верится, что ты и правда здесь, — сказал он с мягким трепетом в голосе. — Просто… Просто не верится. Кстати, что ты здесь делаешь? До срока ещё полтора месяца!

— Не смог придумать больше ни одной причины, чтобы ждать, _amatus_ , — ответил Дориан с улыбкой. _Amatus_. Было так приятно опять вслух произнести это слово. — Как ты знаешь, я наделен многими качествами. Терпение, увы, к ним не относится.

— Согласен, — кивнул Эрик, не переставая улыбаться. Дориан с трудом мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз видел, чтобы он улыбался так долго. — К демонам терпение, если ты можешь приехать ко мне раньше.

Теперь, стоя так близко к Эрику, Дориан едва сдерживался от того, чтобы не сказать то, что хотел, по случайности, не подумав. _Я люблю тебя_ , думал он безостановочно. _Дыхание Создателя, я так сильно тебя люблю_. Нет, после всего, что они пережили, Эрик точно не заслуживал признания, сделанного впопыхах. Вместо этого, Дориан коротко поцеловал его ещё раз, отстранившись прежде, чем всё превратится в шоу, не предназначенное для чужих глаз.

Кто-то шумно прочистил горло за его спиной, и Дориан обернулся, встретившись взглядом с повлажневшими глазами Жозефины, которую участливо похлопывала по плечу стоявшая тут же Релин.

— Жозефина! — радостно воскликнул Дориан. — Моя прелестная соучастница! Как твои дела?

Та рассмеялась, подавив всхлип, а Эрик с наигранной суровостью поднял бровь.

— Так ты тоже была в этом замешана, да, Жозефина? — спросил он, не сдерживая веселья в голосе.

— Я всего лишь выполнила просьбу лорда Дориана, — возразила она.

Дориан подошёл, чтобы стиснуть её в коротком дружеском полуобъятии. При этом руки с Эриком они в молчаливом единодушии так и не разжали.

— Просто «Дориан», благодарю. И я так рад нашей встрече.

Она промокнула глаза и кивнула.

— Мне жаль вас прерывать, но, полагаю, лучше закончить с официальными делами прямо сейчас, — она протянула планшет и перо. — Инквизитор, не могли бы вы подписать торговое соглашение с маркизом де Фё? Я вас больше не побеспокою.

Когда Эрик наклонился подписать документ, Дориан заметил стянувшую его запястье повязку и напрягся. Разве рука уже не должна была зажить?

Жозефина тем временем забрала перо и улыбнулась им обоим.

— А теперь идите уже. Уверена, что у вас есть дела поинтереснее, чем пустые разговоры.

— Спасибо, Жозефина, — уже на ходу кивнул Эрик, утягивая Дориана следом за собой. — И рад был повидаться, Релин.

— Не переутомитесь, господа, — с ухмылочкой бросила Релин им вслед.

Дориан подмигнул ей, обернувшись.

— Не переживай, мы утомимся исключительно в нужном объёме, — ответил он, позволяя Эрику увести себя с их глаз.

Вместо того, чтобы направиться к ступеням, ведущим на крыльцо, тот пошёл к узкой неприметной лестнице за торговыми прилавками.

— Куда ты меня ведёшь? — спросил Дориан.

— Короткой дорогой, — усмехнулся в ответ Эрик. Они пробрались через кухню Скайхолда и оказались в зале — просторном и абсолютно пустом, за исключением пары пыльных выцветших гобеленов.

Обычно бы Дориан полюбопытствовал или, на худой конец, был бы увлечён перспективой в самое ближайшее время оказаться с Эриком наедине. Но сейчас его взгляд никак не отрывался от перебинтованного запястья, и он слишком хорошо себя знал, чтобы не поднять вопрос сразу же. Волнение само не пройдёт.

—  _Amatus_ , погоди.

Эрик замедлил шаг и удивлённо обернулся на него через плечо.

— А? Что-то не так?

Дориан остановился в середине зала.

— Возможно, момент не самый подходящий, но мне нужно узнать. Почему ты всё ещё носишь повязку? Разве рука не срослась?

Эрик помолчал, отведя взгляд.

— Пожалуйста, давай не сейчас, — сказал он наконец с неуверенной улыбкой. — Там ничего серьёзного.

— Эрик…

Эльф тяжело вздохнул, затем всё же развернулся к нему лицом.

— Ты ведь не прекратишь волноваться, пока не скажу, да?

— Да, — кивнул Дориан, — не прекращу, — Эрик глядел спокойно и даже беззаботно, но Дориан никак не мог отделаться от грызших его неприятных подозрений.

Эрик снова вздохнул и, как всегда, перешёл сразу к сути:

— Перелом сросся… плохо, maʼnehn. Меня ранили в мастерской, сам знаешь — это не самое чистое место в замке. Попала инфекция.

Дориан в полном смятении открыл было рот ответить, но Эрик покачал головой, оборвав того прежде, чем он заговорил.

— Я в порядке, Дориан. Меня лечили, а на прошлой неделе сделали операцию…

— Операцию! — воскликнул Дориан, невольно повысив голос на целую октаву. Эта бестолковая практика показалась бы сущим варварством любому выросшему в стране, где и насморк лечили чарами.

Эрик сомкнул свою забинтованную руку на запястье Дориана.

— Я в порядке, — настойчиво повторил он, прежде чем продолжить. — Сделали небольшой надрез, чтобы всё промыть, а потом маг его залечил. И через пару недель я собираюсь в Вал Руайо к духовному целителю, — он несильно сжал обе руки Дориана в своих. — Видишь? Двигается нормально. Сейчас даже совсем не болит.

Дориан поднял его раненую руку ближе к глазам.

— Мне так жаль, — сказал он, коснувшись забинтованного запястья бережным поцелуем. — Если бы я не оскорбил Ангуса…

— Прекращай, — отрезал Эрик, несильно шлёпнув пальцем по подкрученному кончику его усов. — Это не твоя вина, так что нечего себя терзать. Клянусь тебе, что я в полном порядке.

Дориан тяжело вздохнул.

— Так уж и быть, — сказал он со слабой улыбкой. — Раз ты даже клянёшься.

Эрик привстал на цыпочки, чтобы коротко чмокнуть его в губы, и Дориан понемногу расслабился.

— А теперь, — сказал Эрик, отстранившись, — можно мы уже пойдём в спальню, и я тебя наконец раздену? Я, между прочим, ждал этого _месяцы_.

Дориан фыркнул, чувствуя, как возвращается эйфория от долгожданной встречи.

— Как всегда, _amatus_. Веди.*


	15. Chapter 15

В ту же секунду, когда за ними закрылась дверь, ведущая из тронного зала в инквизиторские покои, Дориан и Эрик буквально набросились друг на друга — и этот поцелуй был уже несравним с тем, что был во дворе. Их губы и языки терзали друг друга настойчиво, жадно, поцелуи глотали стоны и жаркие вздохи обоих. Пьянило осознание того, что они наконец-то остались наедине, это было просто сюрреалистично, и Дориан был близок к тому, чтобы ущипнуть себя на случай, если всё-таки спит и видит сон.

Эрик взял это на себя. Подобравшись к обнажённой шее под высоким воротником, он прихватил зубами голую кожу. Дориан судорожно выдохнул от остроты ощущений, едва удержавшись в вертикальном положении, когда они медленно подбирались к ступеням. Пока Эрик покрывал поцелуями его ключицы, Дориан ухватил его губами за кончик уха и несильно сжал зубы. Эрик издал длинный низкий рык, от которого сердце Дориана сбилось с ритма, а внизу живота налилось теплом.

Путаясь пальцами в многослойной одежде Дориана, эльф издал раздражённый стон:

— Грёбаные… ступеньки… чтоб их! — выдавил он между поцелуями.

Дориан рассмеялся от проклятий, которыми он сыпал. Эрик нечасто срывался.

— Что за манеры!

Усмехнувшись, Эрик заткнул его очередным поцелуем, слабо укусив за нижнюю губу. Кажется, он вспомнил, как работали застёжки на дориановой одежде, потому что половина костюма осталась позади них на полу уже к тому моменту, как они всё-таки подобрались к ступеням.

С инквизиторским нарядом всё обстояло куда проще. Дориан потянул за шнурки, и камзол разошёлся, обнажив смуглую кожу, от вида которой вздох комом застрял в горле. Создатель Всемогущий, ни один рисунок, ни одна даже самая болезненно реалистичная фантазия не смогла бы сравниться с Эриком, который в действительности стоял перед ним. Руки Дориана скользнули под распахнутую одежду, оборачиваясь вокруг талии Эрика, скользя по спине — повсюду, докуда он только мог достать.

Пальцы проследили тонкую и длинную линию шрама на животе, который Дориан когда-то исцелил самолично. Рана, залеченная в тот момент, когда Эрик впервые сказал, что любит его. _«Я тоже тебя люблю»_  — думал он, ведя по поверхности шрама кончиками пальцев. —  _«Я должен был признаться ещё тогда»._

Эрик сбросил камзол, а после вернулся к одежде Дориана.

— Так нечестно, — пожаловался он со смешком. В качестве мести за сложную одежду, он затянул Дориана в глубокий поцелуй, вжавшись в ощутимый бугор у того между ног. Дориан застонал дрогнувшим голосом, едва не свалившись с ног, когда они подобрались к двери в конце лестницы.

—  _Amatus_ …

Наконец Эрик с триумфом на лице вырвал последний ремень из шлёвок, окончательно разобравшись с державшейся на плече конструкцией, и стащил тунику Дориана через голову. Губы и руки прослеживали каждый обнажавшийся участок кожи, каждый мускул. Эрик был полон какого-то благоговения, даже несмотря на всю охватившую его страсть, он сжимал Дориана в своих руках с такой нежностью, что у того грозило разорваться сердце.

Со штанами дело обстояло совсем просто. Эрик ослабил пояс Дориана, в то время как тот повторил его движение. Запустив руки в открывшееся пространство, Дориан рвано выдохнул, когда его пальцы сжались на крепкой упругой заднице. По оставшимся ступеням они добирались в каком-то изломанном подобии танца, бездумно обходя друг друга и давя последние мысли о долгой разлуке между переплетавшимися языками и нежными руками.

Дориан с усмешкой повалил Эрика на кровать, которую не узнал: на месте старой теперь стояла другая. Больше, с высокими витыми столбиками по углам. Наклонившись, чтобы стащить с Эрика обувь, Дориан поцеловал его напряжённый член сквозь ткань штанов. Эльф откинулся назад с тихим стоном:

— О, _maʼnehn_ …

Дориан обожал слышать это прозвище из его уст. Спешно сдёрнув сапоги, он отправил штаны за ними следом — и тогда его _amatus_ предстал перед ним полностью обнажённым.

— Милостивый Создатель… — сказал Дориан, почувствовав, как перехватило в груди дыхание. — Ты великолепен.

 _«Я люблю тебя, я тебя люблю»_ …

Эрик улыбнулся с едва уловимой остаточной печалью минувшего года во взгляде:

— Не больше твоего.

— Конечно нет, — согласился Дориан со смехом. — Никто не великолепнее меня.

Эрик тоже рассмеялся, потянув его за руку на себя и укладывая рядом на кровать. Он целовал Дориана снова и снова.

— Боги, как же я соскучился… — пробормотал он, уткнувшись губами в ухо Дориана. Тот задрожал. Скользнув руками к Дориану в штаны, Эрик сжал его член так, чтобы снова сбилось дыхание. Одним плавным движением он стянул его штаны до колен, закинув ноги наверх. После этого Эрик устроился перед ним, чтобы избавиться от сапог и уже окончательно снять остатки одежды.

— Хочу попробовать тебя на вкус, — шепнул он, выгнувшись и проведя языком дорожку от мошонки к головке его члена.

— Да… — прошипел Дориан сквозь зубы. — Эрик, да…

Рот Эрика сомкнулся на нём — горячий, влажный и восхитительно совершенный. Дориан вцепился в простыни, когда тот начал двигаться, потому что вид его поднимавшейся и опускавшейся вниз макушки окончательно свёл его с ума. С его губ срывались невольные стоны, а Эрик отвечал на них своими, и вибрации от них волнами разливались по всему телу Дориана.

Слабый звук у изголовья кровати заставил Дориана открыть глаза (когда он успел их прикрыть, он не помнил). Отпустив его член, Эрик подтянулся к прикроватной тумбочке и выудил из ящика бутылочку с маслом. Эрик бросил на него короткий вопросительный взгляд, и Дориан кивнул, улыбаясь сквозь вставшую перед глазами дымку вожделения. Эрик терпеливо разогрел масло на руках, и Дориан почувствовал, как, бережно размяв напрягшиеся мышцы, один палец аккуратно скользнул внутрь его. Он втянул воздух сквозь зубы, опрокинув голову назад и выгнувшись всем телом, когда Эрик зашевелил рукой — сперва одним пальцем, потом двумя и, наконец, тремя. Он не торопился, массируя и растягивая, и Дориан практически потерялся в охватившем его чистом наслаждении. _«Я люблю тебя, так люблю»_ … Рука Эрика задвигалась в унисон со ртом, и стало почти слишком хорошо. Слишком хорошо после года наедине с собственным воображением и портретом на клочке бумаги. Но всё ещё мало. Всегда так мало.

Дориану не хотелось, чтобы всё замкнулось на нём одном. Он хотел не просто ощущать Эрика, он хотел _быть_ с ним, отдавать столько же, сколько получает, испытывать удовольствие вдвоём и в равной степени. Ему понадобилось несколько мучительно долгих секунд, чтобы собраться и заговорить:

—  _Amatus_ , — простонал он. — Пожалуйста, мне нужно… Я хочу тебя внутри.

Едва Эрик отодвинулся, Дориан тут же ощутил жаждущую пустоту, но улыбнулся, когда тот, приподнявшись, склонился над ним за поцелуем.

— Уверен? — спросил Эрик. — Я вполне всем доволен.

Дориан перетащил его на кровать рядом с собой, целуя глубоко и неспешно. Когда они разомкнули губы, он проложил дорожку из лёгких поцелуев по лицу Эрика от губ к уху.

— Ну конечно, — ответил он нежным шёпотом. Кончиком языка он огладил острое ухо от мочки до самого верха, а потом спустился обратно. Эрик застонал, прикусив губу. — Я хочу быть с тобой, — сказал Дориан.

—  _Ma nuvenʼin, maʼnehn_ , — выдохнул Эрик рвано, содрогаясь под его прикосновениями.

Дориан перекатил его на спину, устроившись сверху и продолжив выцеловывать кожу беззащитно обнажённой шеи.

— Я люблю, когда ты говоришь на эльфийском, — его руки огладили тело Эрика, проследив каждый изгиб на торсе до самого основания его члена, жаждавшего внимания. Дориан наклонился за маслом, вылив немного себе на руки и тут же разогрев слабым магическим импульсом, а потом щедро размазал его от головки и до поджавшихся яичек.

— Дориан, — жарко выдохнул Эрик, разлепив губы. Глаза его были закрыты, он был прекрасен. _Я люблю тебя, люблю, люблю_ … Дориан снова поцеловал его в губы, найдя бесконечно любимую оливковую линию vallaslin и аккуратно втянув её своим ртом. Они целовались, и он гладил член Эрик, пока тот не встал полностью, блестя от масла под лучами света, которые пропускали в спальню огромные окна.

—  _Ar isalan ma_ , Дориан, — простонал Эрик жадным и вместе с тем умоляющим тоном. Дориан не понял ни слова, но всё равно знал, чего именно хочет его любовник. Поднявшись на колени, Дориан поудобнее подвинул Эрика. Тот поднял на него взгляд, наполненный таким неприкрытым обожанием и желанием, что Дориан окончательно забыл, как нужно дышать. Он снова поцеловал его, усевшись сверху, прежде чем наконец аккуратно опуститься на его член.

Дориан не торопился, давая телу привыкнуть, опускаясь дюйм за дюймом — всё ярче и ярче, до тех пор, пока он упёрся ягодицами в бёдра Эрика. Как же давно он не ощущал этого чувства прекрасной заполненности. Они отрывисто и сбивчиво дышали в такт друг другу. Обоих переполняла пульсирующая и горячая смесь любви и похоти. Когда Дориан начал двигаться, наклонившись вперёд, чтобы контролировать угол проникновения, Эрик громко и несдержанно застонал:

—  _Maʼnehn_ … Ох, ты просто потрясающий…

Дориан не ответил, только застонал в ответ, почувствовав, как тело внутри взорвалось блаженством, когда член Эрика прошёлся по его простате. Сам Эрик запустил руку между ними, чтобы доставить ему удовольствие, но Дориан затряс головой:

— Нет, без рук, — сказал он, задыхаясь. — Хватит… хватит с меня рук. Целый год уже…

Эрик слабо усмехнулся и кивнул, отпуская. Он потянул Дориана на себя, согнув ноги у него за спиной и сжав его член между их телами, влажными и скользкими от пота. Да, Дориан хотел именно этого, чтобы тела двигались, как одно целое, соприкасаясь всеми мыслимыми участками кожи. Нависнув над Эриком на локтях, он прекрасно видел каждый оттенок эмоции на его прекрасном лице. Дориан был уверен, что они зеркально отражаются в его собственном. _«Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя»_ …

—  _Maʼarlath… maʼarlath_ … — застонал Эрик эхом его невысказанных мыслей.

—  _Amatus_ … — ответил Дориан жарким шёпотом. _Эрик, мой_ …

Волна удовольствия внутри него росла и росла, пока не накрыла его с головой, разметав всё внутри. Его всего выкрутило в сильнейшем оргазме, и он бессвязно вскрикнул, запрокинув голову к потолку. Тело рефлекторно сжалось вокруг Эрика, и тот последовал за ним практически сразу с именем Дориана на губах и руками, судорожно сжавшимися на простынях и дрожавшими, пока он кончал.

Дориану потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы снова обрести контроль над своим телом. Эрик лениво улыбнулся ему, и Дориан, соскользнув с него, снова наклонился, чтобы поцеловать. Он поднялся на ноги, ощутив себя враз потяжелевшим, но всё же пошёл в ванную, намочил полотенце и вернулся обратно. Протирая грудь Эрика, он нежно следовал за тканью губами. Когда они оба были уже относительно чистыми, Эрик распахнул перед ним приглашающие объятия. Дориан не глядя запустил полотенцем через плечо и радостно упал в его руки.

— Привет, — сказал Эрик, поцеловав его в лоб.

Дориан фыркнул, притираясь к нему крепче.

— Привет.

Они переплелись ногами, утопая в прикосновениях друг друга. Дориан протяжно и довольно вздохнул.

— Ты даже не представляешь, как мне этого не хватало.

— Ну, вероятно, я-то как раз и представляю, — хохотнул Эрик в ответ. — Теперь стало намного лучше.

— Да, намного, — согласился Дориан, подавив зевок.

Его всего разморило от переполнявшего грудь счастья и удовлетворения, и он почувствовал, как постепенно уплывает в объятиях Эрика. Чувствуя виском мерные удары сердца своего возлюбленного, Дориан провалился в спокойный и счастливый сон.


	16. Chapter 16

«Знакомый сон», — балконные двери впустили в комнату прохладный ветерок, наполненный свежим весенним запахом — непохоже на вечный зной Минратоса. Дориан лежал в кровати в их комнате, и в объятиях Эрика ему было тепло и уютно. На границе с реальностью он прижался еще сильнее. — «Как же не хочется, чтобы это заканчивалось».

— Уже проснулся? — шепнул Эрик.

Дориан в легком смятении повернулся к нему. Эрик улыбался, и под этой улыбкой дымка сна постепенно отступила, и Дориан наконец осознал:

— Ну надо же, — сказал он, наслаждаясь их соприкосновением. — Я и правда здесь. А спросонья подумал, что все еще сплю.

— Я тоже, — Эрик поцеловал его в лоб. — Наверное, еще не осознал до конца.

— Со мной то же самое, — Дориан наконец заметил, что комнату заливает сквозь витражи дневной свет, потом уставился на укрывающее их одеяло. Его тут, помнится, не было. — Сколько я проспал?

— Кажется, пару часов. Я тоже заснул, — ответил Эрик с улыбкой. — Ты, наверное, бодрствовал всю ночь?

Дориан хохотнул.

— Глаз не сомкнул. Релин ворчала, что я сошел с ума от нетерпения. А ты?

— Я? — переспросил Эрик, усмехнувшись. — Я спал как убитый. Но я и не знал, что ты приедешь, — он усмехнулся еще шире и озорно дернул Дориана за усы. — Ты писал «отправиться в небольшое путешествие». А я-то гадал, что у тебя на уме.

— Но что-то все-таки подозревал? — хмыкнул Дориан.

— Нет. Хотя, если подумать, все было довольно явно. Я должен был догадаться.

— Ты такой доверчивый, amatus, — Дориан потянулся его поцеловать.

— Это распространяется только на тебя, Дориан, — Эрик наклонился к нему, отвечая на поцелуй. — Ma’nehn.

Дориан прикрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Эрик пах Скайхолдом, горным ветром и первоцветами.

— Скажи мое имя еще раз, — попросил он.

— Дориан, — покорно повторил Эрик.

— Нет, — Дориан качнул головой. — Другое.

—  _Ma’nehn_.

Дориан улыбнулся, не открывая глаз:

— М-м, да. Мне его не хватало.

Эрик снова наклонился поцеловать его, и этот поцелуй, вначале совсем невесомый, быстро перерос в обжигающий и нетерпеливый. _Нет, подождите, он должен узнать…_

— Стой, _amatus_ , — сказал Дориан, глубоко вздохнув, чтобы успокоиться. — Я должен сначала тебе кое-что сказать.

Эрик поднял бровь.

— Ну, раз такое дело, то я тоже хотел с тобой поговорить.

— О? — Дориан сглотнул, чувствуя, как сердце колотится прямо в горле. Эрик прервал его, и решительность мгновенно пропала. — Я… Лучше ты первый.

— Ты уверен? Кажется, у тебя было что-то важное.

— Нет, я подожду, — сказал Дориан, мысленно кляня себя. _«Паршивый трус»_. — Что ты хотел сказать?

Усевшись в кровати, Эрик потянул его тоже сесть рядом.

— Послушай, я тут много думал, и, — он вздохнул, — этот год — ну ладно, десять с половиной месяцев — они мне тяжело дались. Честно говоря, без тебя я просто жалок. Я говорю это не для того, чтобы ты почувствовал себя виноватым. Этого я не хочу. Но… — Эрик покачал головой. — Говорят, что я делал невозможное — наверное, это правда. И из всего, что я делал, это было самым трудным. Я больше так не смогу.

Дориан смотрел на него с секунду, потом отвел глаза. В груди заныло. Хорошо, что Эрик заговорил первым. Но мягкое прикосновение к лицу тут же вырвало его из собственных мыслей.

—  _Ma’nehn_. Я не собираюсь с тобой расставаться.

— Нет? — обычно Дориан попытался бы съязвить, перевести все в шутку или, наоборот, осадить, но сейчас на него накатила такая волна облегчения, что его словарный запас опустел. — Но ты же сказал…

Эрик печально улыбнулся и снова поцеловал его, как бы разубеждая.

— Выкинь эту чушь из головы, — заявил он. — Я только заполучил тебя обратно и не собираюсь никуда отпускать, — чтобы окончательно проиллюстрировать свои намерения, Эрик покрепче обхватил его со спины руками. — Я имел в виду, что не смогу больше жить на расстоянии. От одного письма до другого проходят дни. Мне не нравится, что нужно ехать на край света, чтобы просто тебя увидеть. Если так продолжится, то мы будем видеться не больше нескольких недель за год. И так всю жизнь? Это невыносимо.

Дориан с пониманием кивнул: он ожидал, что подобный разговор случится.

— Я знаю. Мне тоже было непросто. Не переживай, все будет в порядке, я все равно планировал остаться в Скайхолде.

— Что? — вытаращился Эрик. — Нет, это невозможно.

— Все хорошо, Эрик. Я это улажу.

— Нет, это глупо, — лицо Эрика стало напряженным, хмурым. Обычно такое выражение означало, что Дориан вот-вот проиграет в споре. Он надеялся, что это изменилось за прошедшие десять с половиной месяцев. — Я не позволю тебе взять и выбросить год работы и все, что мы принесли ей в жертву. Если ты не вернешься в Тевинтер, то мы расставались впустую. И все, за что ты боролся, было впустую, — Эрик поднял перевязанную руку. — И это тоже было впустую.

Дориан скользнул руками к его запястью. На душе от вины заскребли кошки.

— О, запрещенные приемы пошли? Ну ладно.

— Ты должен вернуться, Дориан, — продолжал Эрик. — И я прошу взять меня с собой.

— Нет, _amatus_ , — сказал Дориан, покачав головой. Внутри проснулся страх. — Ты нужен здесь.

— Почти нет. В Южном Тедасе осталась всего пара разрывов. Я скоро с ними покончу.

— Неважно, — упрямо возразил Дориан. — Ты никуда не едешь.

На самом деле, в глубине души он и сам не мог понять, почему так остро реагирует. Он тоже не хотел больше расставаться с Эриком, но и не хотел оставлять свою родину. Так почему мысль о том, чтобы привезти Эрика в Тевинтер, вызывала в нем ужас и тошноту?

Эрик замолчал и, казалось, впал на секунду в замешательство.

— Почему нет? Ты боишься, что я стану тебе конкурентом? Я ничего не знаю о политике Тевинтера, да и вмешиваться в эти дела не хочу. Я сыт политикой по горло, и я не хочу больше ни за кого отвечать. Но я хочу, чтобы у тебя все получилось, я хочу помочь. Ты же против, когда я все взваливаю на себя? Замечательно. Я сделаю все, что ты попросишь.

— Я прошу тебя остаться в Скайхолде.

— Но почему? — Эрик смотрел на Дориана, на его лице застыло непонимание и расстройство. — Больше нет ничего, что меня бы здесь держало. Вне зависимости от того, что ты решишь, с Инквизицией покончено. Когда я закрою последний разрыв, я передам все дела Кассандре. Все уже решено, — в его взгляде вновь появилась решимость. — Больше идти мне некуда. Пожалуй, я мог бы вернуться в свой клан, но мы оба знаем, что я там теперь чужой. Пожалуйста, позволь мне помочь.

Дориан в очередной раз покачал головой. Какая-то его часть знала, что он заходит слишком далеко, что спорит слишком настойчиво, но сам себе он не хотел признаваться, почему.

— Я смогу закончить все сам, без твоей помощи.

— Сам изменишь целую страну, да? — Эрик с неверием опустил голову. — А что насчет Релин? Ей ты не отказываешь. Почему тогда ты отталкиваешь меня? Я поеду с тобой в любом качестве, буду кем угодно. Могу быть телохранителем, как Релин. Если будет нужен совет — я буду в твоем распоряжении. Я ничего не скажу, даже если ты попросишь сидеть взаперти дома и печь тебе печеньки.

У Дориана вырвался смешок.

— Хватит смешить меня, мы тут ссоримся, — возмутился он, но больше в шутку.

Эрик усмехнулся в ответ:

— Вообще-то это правда. Буду печь тебе печенье. Я, между прочим, попрактиковался с Сэрой. — Выражение его лица вновь стало серьезным. — Пожалуйста, позволь поехать с тобой в Тевинтер.

Улыбки на лице Дориана как не бывало.

— Мой ответ по-прежнему нет, — сказал он, чувствуя, как с каждым словом все сжимается где-то под желудком.

Лицо Эрика выражало нечеловеческую тоску, и Дориану пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы не отвести взгляда и не отвернуться — настолько невыносимо было на него смотреть.

— Я не понимаю… — сказал Эрик негромко. — Пусть так, если ты этого хочешь. Просто… ответь, почему? — Фраза повисла в воздухе, когда он замолчал. — Ты меня… стыдишься?

— Что? Нет, конечно же нет!

Эрик судорожно вздохнул.

— Это потому что я эльф? Потому что я не скрываю того, что предпочитаю мужчин? Ты стыдишься этого? Я не могу придумать больше ни единой причины, по которой ты не можешь взять меня с собой. Ты говоришь, что хочешь быть со мной, и тут же… — Он вздохнул и поднялся на ноги. — Мне нужно побыть одному.

Он принялся собирать по полу разбросанную одежду, в спешке натянул штаны и сорочку. С каждым его словом на Дориана сваливалось понимание. Все так и было — из-за того, что Эрик эльф. Из-за того, что он не скрывал своих предпочтений. Страх от вида того, как Эрик молча одевается, заставил его заговорить.

«Не уходи, пожалуйста, не уходи».

— Все будут тебя ненавидеть, — пробормотал он наконец.

Эрик сперва застыл, а потом в молчании обернулся к нему.

— Все в Тевинтере будут ненавидеть тебя, если ты решишь там жить, — сказал Дориан, разглядывая свои сцепленные руки. — Свободный эльф, долиец — и гордится этим? Тот, кто занимал самый влиятельный пост во всем Тедасе? Тот, кто убил древнего магистра и с ним сотни венатори? Тот, кто состоит в отношениях с благородным магом? Тот, кто отказывается скрывать, что любит мужчин? Тот, кто, по сути, даже рад собственной ненормальности?

— В этом нет ничего ненормального, — нахмурился Эрик.

— Вот видишь. — Дориан поднял на него взгляд. Он так им гордился, что сердце в груди как веревками стянуло, когда он представил, что Эрик скажет подобное в Тевинтере. — Произнеси такое — и тебя возненавидят. Если это я, то хотя бы по праву рождения я защищен. Но ты? Безродный эльф? И даже не маг? Тебя будут обзывать, в твою сторону будут плеваться. И нам повезет, если этим все ограничится. — Он испустил дрожащий вздох, руки его дрожали. — Над тобой станут издеваться. Тебя попытаются убить — вдруг ты дашь надежду на свободу кому-нибудь из рабов? Или хуже: кто-то попытается забрать в рабство тебя самого, чтобы доказать, что даже такого как ты можно сломать.

Эрик подошел к кровати и опустился рядом с ним.

—  _Ma’nehn_ …

— Я не смогу защищать тебя постоянно, _amatus_ , — сказал Дориан, мягко обхватив ладонью его перебинтованное запястье. — Если с тобой что-то случится… — он покачал головой. — Мне известен лишь один вариант того, как с эльфами поступают в Тевинтере. Я не могу позволить, чтобы подобное случилось и с тобой. И не позволю.

Эрик присел еще ближе и прижался к нему. Он долго держал Дориана в объятиях без единого слова, а когда наконец заговорил, его лицо было преисполнено все того же привычного упрямства, с которым он смотрел в лицо каждой невыполнимой задаче.

— Это именно то, что мы должны сделать, _ma’nehn_. Вместе. Что может быть лучше, чем один достойный пример?

— Ты наивный дурак, — мрачно сказал Дориан. — Ты же понимаешь, что там все будет не так, как здесь? Возьми меня за руку в Минратосе — и в тебя полетит камень. Я и раньше не мог спокойно слушать то, что о тебе там говорили, — сказав это, он крепче сжал руки на талии Эрика. — А насколько будет хуже, если ты стоишь рядом? И так каждый день?

— Все еще изменится. — Эрик неторопливо и ласково провел ладонью по его спине. — Может, не сразу, но изменится. Я в тебя верю, и я верю, что ты способен все исправить.

Дориан оскалился:

— Ты наивный дурак, — повторил он, выделяя каждое слово. — Нельзя просто объявить о чем-то и заставить всех это принять. Нельзя изменить целую нацию одними идеалами и оптимизмом.

Эрик отодвинулся от него и улыбнулся:

— Меня это никогда не останавливало.

Если бы это был кто-нибудь другой, Дориан бы только поглумился в ответ. Он бы рассмеялся этому человеку прямо в лицо, пораженный таким простодушием. Но он был рядом с Эрик, при нем, больше полутора лет, он видел, как тот сталкивается с непреодолимыми сложностями — и преодолевает их, не невредимым, но все же живым. Как бы ни было это ненавистно самому Дориану, но Эрик дебютировал при Орлесианском дворе, в окружении тех, для кого Игра была жизнью, и заставил каждого из них плясать под свою дудку. Долийский эльф, который едва видел мир перед отправлением на Конклав, обыграл их всех. Дориан слышал слова магистров и храмовников, которые недооценивали Эрика и поплатились за это.

Эрик взял его за руки.

— Я не говорю, что будет легко. Или что нас не затронет чья-нибудь ненависть. Я верю тебе, когда ты говоришь, что мне придется непросто, — Эрик поднял взгляд на Дориана и широко улыбнулся ему, его лицо озаряла надежда. — Но я хочу это все преодолеть. Быть с тобой? Помогать тебе в борьбе за твою родную страну? Конечно же, я этого хочу. Лучший Тевинтер это твоя мечта, а моя мечта — увидеть его вместе с тобой. — Его руки сжались на ладонях Дориана. — Ты и я, вместе у нас все получится. Я знаю, что получится.

Если бы это был кто-нибудь другой… но это был Эрик. И ему Дориан верил.

—  _Vishante kaffas_ , да, — простонал он, приподняв уголки в слабой мученической улыбке. — Раз уж ты взялся смотреть на меня этими щенячьими глазами и топить меня в своих сладких речах — тогда да. Поедем со мной, проклятый ты идиот.

Эрик набросился на него с объятиями, а затем крепко поцеловал. Хотя он не сказал ни слова, Дориан кожей ощущал излучаемое им счастье, пока они целовались, и оно постепенно облегчало те ужас и отторжение, которые поселились у него в животе. Все получится. Они сами сделают так, чтобы все получилось. Просто не смогут иначе.

Когда поцелуй разорвался, сердце Дориана переполняли чувства, потому что он даже лучше самого Эрика понимал, что именно тот приносит в жертву, чтобы быть рядом с ним. Он потянулся прикоснуться к лицу Эрика, ведя пальцем вдоль линий татуировок и шраму на правой щеке. Дориан глубоко вздохнул, чтобы унять сменившие страх чувства. Слова вертелись на кончике языка. Он уже очень давно должен был их произнести.

—  _Amatus_?

— Да, _ma’nehn_?

— Эрик, а я… я тебя люблю.

Улыбка на лице Эрика застыла на секунду, прежде чем смениться полностью ошарашенным, сбитым с толку выражением, его рот приоткрылся от удивления, а глаза широко распахнулись. Он ничего не сказал. Дориан продолжал, продравшись сквозь пересохшее горло:

— Я влюблен в тебя, как тут оказалось, и уже очень давно. Задолго… задолго до нашей с тобой первой ночи, полагаю, — сказав так, он коротко взглянул на Эрика и рвано вздохнул. — Истина в том, что я ничего не знал о любви до встречи с тобой. Я не был уверен в том, способен ли на нее, или в том, может ли кто-то… полюбить меня самого. Когда мы встретились, я давно перестал об этом задумываться. И тут вдруг появляешься ты, врываешься в мою жизнь, весь такой прекрасный, как демон, еще и любишь меня — и так просто не бывает. И я со всеми своими планами провести остаток дней в одиночестве лечу в бездну, — он улыбнулся и нервно сглотнул вставший в горле ком. — Все это так нечестно, потому что я так долго не мог понять, что же со мной происходит. Мне понадобилось столько времени, чтобы осознать, как же сильно я тебя люблю, и мне ужасно жаль, что я такой олух. Но я сделаю все, чтобы мы могли наверстать упущенное, сколько бы… — он оборвал сам себя, заметив, как заблестели глаза Эрика. —  _Fasta vass_ , ты плачешь?

Эрик рассмеялся глубоким дрожащим смехом, по его щекам покатились слезы. Он не стал вытирать их.

— Я просто очень по тебе скучал, — ответил он сдавленным голосом.

В глазах раздражающе запекло, и Дориан выругался:

—  _Kaffas_! Я так тебя ненавижу, Эрик! Ты же знаешь, как сильно я не выношу слез!

Эрик снова засмеялся и придвинулся к нему ближе.

— Совершенно не выносишь, кажется, — сказал он, коротко поцеловав Дориана в губы.

— Ты ужасный, — обвиняющим тоном заявил Дориан, но все равно ему улыбнулся, потерев глаза.

Эрик еще раз поцеловал его, только теперь уже дольше, потянув Дориана улечься.

— Скажи еще раз.

— Ты ужасный.

— Нет, — сказал Эрик, покачав головой и умильно поморщившись. Потом радостно подскочил, склоняясь над Дорианом. — Про другое.

Дориан посмотрел на него. Сердце рвалось из груди.

— Я люблю тебя.

Новый поцелуй, в этот раз еще дольше.

— Еще!

— Я люблю тебя, _amatus_.

Очередной поцелуй, снова дольше предыдущего.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, _ma’nehn_.


	17. Chapter 17

_Дорогие Ма и Па,_

_Как ваши дела? Я знаю, что давно не писал, простите меня за это. У меня все хорошо. Лучше, чем просто хорошо, вообще-то. Дориан теперь снова рядом со мной._

_У меня есть новости. Думаю, что вы определили бы их как «хорошую и плохую», но для меня и то, и другое — перемены к лучшему. Первая, «хорошая» новость в том, что я принял решение уйти из Инквизиции. Скоро я буду им уже не нужен для того, чтобы закрывать разрывы в Ферелдене и Орлее, и я не хочу больше занимать положение Инквизитора. Я знаю, что это тревожило вас, так что совсем скоро причин для тревоги не останется — из-за этого, по крайней мере._

_Вторая, «плохая» новость — я отправляюсь на север, в Тевинтер. Я знаю, что со стороны покажется, что я прыгаю из огня да в полымя, но я действительно хорошо все обдумал, и это мое взвешенное решение и дальнейшие планы. Я знаю, что вы думаете насчет Дориана, но, по правде говоря, он сам пытался запретить мне ехать. И это именно мне пришлось переубеждать его. В любом случае, я надеюсь, что смогу помочь там нашему народу. Я хочу освободить рабов и на своем примере показать, чего способны достичь эльфы. Кто, если не я?_

_Знаю, это не то, чего вы для меня хотели. Вы надеялись на мое возвращение, когда с Инквизицией будет покончено. Но стоит признать, что все мы в глубине души понимаем: я никогда до конца не вписывался в наш клан, и теперь все мои мечты лежат далеко за его пределами. Правда, мы все же планируем заехать по пути на север. Вы сможете наконец познакомиться с Дорианом. Он очень хотел встретиться с вами обоими и побольше узнать о нашем клане. Я знаю, что мысль о нем вам неприятна — о том, что он маг из Тевинтера, вернее, — но, возможно, когда вы наконец встретитесь, вы поймете, насколько он замечательный человек. Я люблю его всем сердцем, так что прошу вас проявить снисхождение._

_Мы приедем примерно через месяц. Я еще напишу, когда мы доберемся до Вольной Марки._

_Эрик_

***

Выйдя из лечебницы, находившейся при Белом Шпиле в Вал Руайо, Эрик тут же заметил Дориана, который расхаживал из стороны в сторону со встревоженным выражением лица. Он приблизился, улыбаясь.

—  _Ma’nehn_.

Дориан вскинулся:

— Ты уже закончил, _amatus_? Что сказало тебе это недоразумение в рясе целителя?

— Она сказала, что воспаление навредило суставам, но больше ничего страшного, — ответил Эрик, глядя на собственное запястье. — Скорее всего, рана всю оставшуюся жизнь будет давать о себе знать.

— Всю жизнь! — воскликнул Дориан в ужасе. — Из-за перелома и заражения? И она просто тебя осмотрела или все-таки додумалась применить свои смехотворные целительские познания?

— Додумалась, — пожал плечами Эрик. — Мне намного лучше, по крайней мере сейчас. Она сказала, что больше ничего для меня не сможет сделать.

— Похоже, что в наши дни и ряженые шарлатаны сойдут за духовных целителей… — процедил Дориан сквозь зубы. — Я на грани того, чтобы пойти к ней и потребовать еще один осмотр.

Эрик хмыкнул:

— Напомнить, что тебя с таким настроем оттуда уже один раз выставили?

— Хм. — Дориан вздернул нос. — Я просто спросил, где она обучалась. Потому что это образование вызывает вопросы.

— Ты сказал, что даже кота можно лучше выучить.

Кислую мину Дориана медленно сменила усмешка.

— Да, сказал! Тоже мне. Один магистр, много свободного времени, тунец, кошачья мята, скука и немножко магии — в этом мире нет ничего невозможного.

Эрик вовсю веселился:

— Даже не сомневаюсь, — сказал он и потянул Дориана к выходу.

Блистательный Вал Руайо за пределами Круга звучал привычным городским шумом. День выдался чудесный: погожий, теплый и солнечный. Свежий морской бриз трепал голубые навесы над прилавками. Даже Дориан не смог найти, к чему придраться. Они все еще держались за руки, и было вдвойне легко на душе от того, что Дориан ничуть не пытался скрыть этого жеста. Эрик улыбнулся от нахлынувшей гордости: он так изменился.

— Когда мы доберемся до Тевинтера, нам стоит посетить Каринус, — говорил тем временем Дориан. — Моя мать — отличный духовный целитель. Она скорее всего что-нибудь придумает. В любом случае, что-нибудь получше, чем бесталанные самоучки, которых называют целителями в Орлее.

— Я бы хотел с ней познакомиться, — сказал Эрик, пока они шли через торговую площадь. — Кажется, мне стоит поблагодарить ее за твой ранний приезд.

— Все никак не уймешься, да? — усмехнулся Дориан. — Ты так об этом говоришь, что я бы принял тебя за ребенка, который открывает подарки на Сатиналию.

— Ты приехал на шесть недель дольше, чем я планировал, — рассмеялся Эрик. — Это лучше, чем Сатиналия.

— Вы только посмотрите на него, — покачал головой Дориан, улыбаясь все шире. — Я влюбился в самого сопливого убийцу демонов в Тедасе.

Эрик почувствовал, как щеки заливает румянец. С тех пор, как Дориан впервые признался ему в любви, прошло уже много времени, но эти слова все еще были редкостью. И все же время от времени он произносил их — так, словно это были просто слова, словно он не избегал их целых два года. Эрик подумал, что, возможно, Дориан просто хотел заставить его еще раз улыбнуться.

Им нужно было встретиться с Быком и Коулом у городских ворот, а после — выдвигаться в Свистящие Пустоши, чтобы закрыть там последние разрывы. Но вместо этого они с Дорианом продолжали бесцельно брести по рынку.

— Может быть, нам больше не случится так ходить по городу, — тихо сказал Дориан, глядя на улицу перед собой. Его ладонь крепче сжала руку Эрика. — Без насмешек или косых взглядов.

— Может быть, — согласился Эрик. — Мы всегда можем вернуться, если нужно будет сделать перерыв. Побыть собой и не беспокоиться.

Дориан посмотрел на него с печальной улыбкой.

— Идея мне нравится.

Они помолчали, потихоньку идя в сторону пристаней. Изумрудная вода, сияя в солнечных лучах, покачивалась спокойно и безмятежно.

—  _Ma’nehn_?

— М-м?

Эрик развернул Дориана к себе, заставив поднять взгляд.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что мне без разницы, где мы или что скажут люди. Я возьму тебя за руку и буду целовать тогда, когда ты этого хочешь. Когда тебе это будет нужно.

Плечи Дориана опустились, он повесил голову и тяжело вздохнул:

— Это ты сейчас так говоришь…

— Я так чувствую, — с этими словами, Эрик поднял голову Дориана, обхватив ладонью подбородок. — Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя неловко. Хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я сам не испытываю с этим трудностей.

Выражение Дориана смягчилось.

— Я тебя люблю, — сказал он шепотом.

Эрик улыбнулся:

— А я знаю, — ответил он и подмигнул. Дориан хохотнул. — Нам пора идти. Ребята ждут.

И они отправились к городским воротам, по прежнему взявшись за руки.

— Снова в дорогу, убивать демонов! — приговаривал Дориан, вернувшись к своему обыкновенному тону. — Как это ностальгично! Я даже скучал по этому. — Он глянул на Эрика, вопросительно вскинув бровь. — А что ты? Готов к последнему заданию в качестве Инквизитора?

— Готов, — ответил Эрик. Он и правда был готов. Настало время выдвигаться в путь. — Все изменится, _ma’nehn_. И мне не терпится узнать, что же ждет нас дальше.

***

Оставалось чуть больше недели до отъезда, когда Эрик окончательно сложил свой титул, передав его Кассандре. Церемония оказалась несколько короче, чем Дориан ожидал, но все равно пышная и переполненная торжественными речами. По большей части она напоминала ту, что прошла во дворе, когда Инквизиция впервые прибыла в Скайхолд, и Эрик высоко поднял длинный меч над собравшейся толпой. Теперь все было немного иначе. Эрик передал меч Кассандре, а та взяла его с гордостью во взгляде и слабой улыбкой на губах. Меч, поднятый в небо её рукой, рукой воительницы, лежал в ней твердо и уверенно.

Когда церемония закончилась, Дориан отправился на поиски Эрика. В Большом Зале планировался прием — почти такой же пышный, как и тот, что Жозефина устроила в честь смерти Корифея. Дориан пробрался к дверям между солдатами, разведчиками, между иностранными союзниками.

Едва он зашел внутрь, как его окликнул знакомый голос:

— А вы все улыбаетесь в последнее время, Монсеньор.

Дориан обернулся, заметив Релин, сидевшую у камина. Она улыбнулась, разглядывая его из-за кубка с вином.

— Неужели? — сказал Дориан, улыбнувшись ей в ответ. Он не знал, что она была уже там. — Что же, пожалуй, выходит так.

— Я рада, что вы так счастливы с вашим возлюбленным, — сказала она, глотнув вина. — Хотя, признаться, так странно, когда больше никто рядом постоянно не жалуется.

— Я тоже скучал по тебе, — ответил Дриан, хмыкнув. Они практически не виделись с момента возвращения в Скайхолд, потому что львиную долю времени он предпочитал проводить с Эриком. — Я прошу прощения, что был так… ангажирован в последнее время.

Релин мягко засмеялась.

— Вы заслужили этот ангажемент, монсеньор. Вы проделали ради него такой большой путь. Так что не стоит извиняться.

Дориан придвинулся ближе к очагу, прихватив с ближайшего стола еще один винный кубок для себя.

— Ты уже определилась с дальнейшими планами? Мы скоро отправляемся в Тевинтер и были бы счастливы нанять тебя снова.

— Правда? — Релин склонила голову и с любопытством поглядела на него. — Я тут думала. Ведь у монсеньора Лавеллана богатый опыт в этом деле, он бы запросто мог занять мое место.

Дориан представил Эрика, заправляющего шпионской сетью, и от души рассмеялся. «Шпионский» стиль Эрика — это, скорее, вышибить дверь и рычать на людей до тех пор, пока те сами всё не расскажут. Это могло быть и полезным, но, вероятно, стоило бы жизни всем агентам Релин и ему самому.

— Я боюсь, вы катастрофически разные, моя дорогая. Не пойми меня неправильно, Эрик великолепен во всем, что он делает, но даром к скрытности он, увы, обделен. — Он посмотрел ей в глаза и посерьезнел. — Я должен сказать тебе, Релин, что я бы не зашел так далеко без тебя. Ты как ось, на которой держались все мои начинания в Тевинтере, и ты стала мне другом, — закончил Дориан, а после, смутившись, демонстративно прочистил горло и сделал большой глоток вина. — Кроме того, — добавил он, вернув на лицо усмешку, — ты уже запомнила, какой я люблю чай.

Релин улыбнулась.

— Тогда, разумеется, я отправлюсь с вами, монсеньор. — Она замолчала, задумчиво разглядывая свой кубок. — Или, пожалуй, лучше встречу вас обоих в Минратосе. Вы ведь поедете через Вольную Марку?

— Разумеется, — кивнул Дориан. — Что-то не так?

— Возможно, — ответила Релин и залпом допила остатки вина. — Пару недель в каюте еще можно было бы вынести… Но несколько недель пути и ночевок в одной палатке, когда вы двое кувыркаетесь по ночам, как кролики? Да я с ума сойду.

Дориан хмыкнул.

— Ты-то откуда знаешь, как мы «кувыркаемся»?

— Скажите своему любовнику хотя бы иногда закрывать балконную дверь, — посоветовала Релин, закатив глаза.

— Я поговорю с ним, — с усмешкой ответил Дориан, пряча за кубком смущенный румянец.

— В любом случае, — заключила Релин, окинув взглядом зал, и приветливо кому-то кивнула. Сквозь пеструю толпу знатных гостей к ним вышел Эрик и просиял, когда нашел взглядом Дориана. — Я думаю, что вы заслужили побыть наедине. Вы и так слишком много времени провели порознь.

— Верно, — согласился Дориан, а потом его _amatus_ наконец присоединился к ним.

Эрик. Теперь просто Эрик. Больше не Инквизитор.

***

— Думаю, что сильнее всех я боялся прощаться именно с тобой.

Эрик потянулся и коснулся листочка на тоненьком деревце своей сестры. За прошедшее время оно совсем окрепло. Когда клен вырастет, он будет прекрасен в осеннее время. Эрик невольно прикинул, получится ли убедить Дориана возвращаться в Скайхолд осенью, чтобы полюбоваться на золотые листья.

Дел у него здесь практически не осталось. Вещи почти все были собраны, а отъезд в Вал Руайо планировался на завтра. Сперва он хотел немного почитать в саду в одиночестве, но позабытая книга так и осталась лежать на коленях. Он вдруг вспомнил, что уже долгое время избегал этого разговора.

— Я не хочу оставлять тебя, — продолжал Эрик, — но ты ведь даже не здесь, да? Ты осталась в Храме Священного Праха, там, где я тебя оставил. — Он вздохнул, покачав головой. Как и всякий раз при мысли о взрыве на Конклаве, его охватила тоска. — Я отправляюсь в Тевинтер с Дорианом. Думаю, ты была бы счастлива за меня. Расскажу тебе все, когда вернусь обратно. Я обещаю, ладно?

Он посмотрел в ярко-голубое небо над головой, на дрожащие всполохи света, обрамляющие висевший в нем Шрам, совсем тусклый при солнечном свете.

— С тех пор, как ты умерла, творилось сплошное безумие, Паи. Иногда выручала только мысль о том, как бы ты гордилась мной. Наконец-то вылез из своего панциря, так? Если бы мы знали, чем я буду заниматься всего через несколько месяцев после того, как покину клан, то не поверили бы. — Эрик поглядел на дерево с грустной улыбкой. — Вернее, я бы не поверил. А ты… ты всегда так поддерживала меня.

Он вырвал пару травинок, чтобы чем-то занять руки и тяжело вздохнул.

— Я хотел поблагодарить тебя. Все это началось с твоей смертью. Конечно не из-за нее, но так все для меня началось. С тех пор я занимался тем, чем могу гордиться и завел близких друзей. И главное, я встретил Дориана. — Он размял травинки между пальцами и почувствовал, как сердце в груди замирает от любви. — И… я знаю, что это не было специально, но спасибо за твою жертву. Потому что если уж я потерял тебя, я так благодарен судьбе за то, что она дала взамен. Завтра я уеду отсюда с прекрасным человеком, которого я люблю больше всего на свете. И я не могу избавиться от мысли, что это твой прощальный подарок. Потому что если бы ты не привела меня на Конклав, если бы ты не погибла… мы бы, наверное, никогда не встретились. — Эрик снова вздохнул и улыбнулся деревцу. Перед тем как снова заговорить, он прочистил горло. — Так что спасибо тебе за него, Паи.

Поднявшись на ноги, Эрик сорвал с дерева один листочек, потом раскрыл книгу на середине и положил его туда, а после захлопнул обратно. При мысли о том, что её часть теперь всегда будет рядом с ним, стало немного легче.

— Прощай, сестренка. Я буду скучать.

Он отступил от дерева и наконец отвернулся — тут же лицом к лицу столкнувшись с Коулом, стоявшим прямо за его спиной. Эрик удивленно моргнул.

— Деревья не разговаривают, Эрик, — сказал Коул.

Эрик в последний раз обернулся посмотреть на кленовое деревце, потом снова повернулся к нему.

— Оно говорит мне больше, чем ты думаешь, Коул.

И Коул искренне кивнул в ответ: по всей видимости, слова Эрика его удовлетворили.

— В чем дело? — спросил Эрик, подняв брови.

— Ты уезжаешь завтра. И Дориан тоже.

Это прозвучало почти обвинением.

— Да, — подтвердил Эрик. — Ты ведь знал, что так будет. Прости нас.

Коул упрямо мотнул головой.

— Казалось, что еще много времени, а потом нет. А теперь уже завтра. И завтра будет уже сегодня. Тогда вас здесь больше не будет.

Эрик посмотрел на него: пока Коула казалась нервной и какой-то зажатой, и он упрямо прятал лицо за полями своей широкополой шляпы.

— Тебе от этого грустно?

— Да.

— Мне очень жаль, — сказал Эрик и потянулся к шляпе, чтобы заглянуть Коулу в лицо.

— Мне это не нравится, Эрик, — пробормотал Коул. — Оно так давит внутри, но выпустить некуда.

— Иногда так бывает.

— Но, — Коул в нерешительности закусил губу и задумался. — Но если бы вы остались, вы бы не были счастливы. Вас радует, что вы уезжаете. Обоих.

Эрик кивнул:

— Да, это так.

На лице Коула медленно расползлась улыбка.

— Значит, грусть того стоит? Тогда я тоже рад за вас.

Эрик до конца стянул его шляпу и сжал в коротком объятии. Коул улыбнулся еще шире, и тогда Эрик вернул шляпу на место.

— Спасибо тебе, — сказал он, улыбаясь в ответ. — Коул, а ты собираешься остаться с Инквизицией? Кассандра тебе здесь всегда будет рада, я говорил с ней об этом.

— Думаю, да, — кивнул Коул. — Пока что. Здесь все еще есть те, кому я нужен.

— Тогда не мог бы ты оказать мне услугу? — Эрик посмотрел на деревце и разросшийся вокруг него цветник. — Присмотришь за деревом моей сестры и садом? Им нужна только вода.

— Дерево, сестра и друг, — задумчиво промолвил Коул. Затем моргнул. — Да, я позабочусь о ней, если тебе это поможет.

Эрик почувствовал новый укол вины за свой отъезд.

— Поможет. Спасибо тебе.

***

— Итак, первым делом в Киркволл, да?

— Все верно. Навестим Варрика и закроем разрыв.

— Я ведь уже говорил, какая это дыра?

— Уже много раз, _ma’nehn_.

Дориан и Эрик уже расселись по седлам прямо под аркой, ведущей из Скайхолда. Лошади были нагружены их вещами и провиантом на весь путь до Вал Руайо. Они простились со всеми еще вечером, чтобы не устраивать проводы рано утром. В таверне собралась небольшая компания: Железный Бык втянул Дориана и Релин в соревнования по количеству выпитого; Жозефина, чуть не плача, выигрывала партию за партией в Порочную Добродетель; Блэкволл прятал под бородой пунцовые щеки каждый раз, когда ему приходилось снять с себя что-нибудь из-за проигрыша, а Коул и Крэм наблюдали со стороны, посмеиваясь над ним. Каллен травил байки о своей храмовничьей юности, его рыжеволосая подруга Мегра то и дело поддразнивала его и трепала по волосам. Кассандра большую часть гулянки промолчала, но в молчании её тоже не было отстраненности. Эрик же пытался выманить Сэру из её комнаты, а потом наконец сдался и остаток вечера болел за Дориана в его неравной схватке с Быком.

Они практически выехали за ворота, когда что-то твердое несильно ударило Дориана в плечо. Следом досталось уже колену Эрика. Обернувшись, Дориан увидел на его штанах крошки.

— Печенье? — они оба поглядели наверх.

Сэра сидела на перилах балюстрады и швыряла в них печеньем из огромного мешка.

— Паршивый эльф! — крикнула она, кинув печенье и сразу за ним еще одно. — Драные усищи! Ничего, все равно друзья из вас были дрянные! Кому вы сдались? Чтоб вам в демонов превратиться в этой вашей дерьмомаговой стране!

Эрик поймал печенье в полете и предложил Дориану.

— Мы тоже будем скучать, Сэра! — крикнул он с улыбкой.

Наморщив лицо, она раздраженно потерла глаза.

— Если вы оба не будете там счастливы, как два дебила, то я утыкаю вас обоих стрелами, ясно? — И, набрав полные руки печенья, она запустила в них целый град, а потом развернулась и скрылась из виду.

— Чудная девица, — сказал Дориан и откусил кусочек. — М-м, а недурно.

Эрик рассмеялся.

— Я надеялся, что она выйдет попрощаться, — ответил он, все еще глядя на балкон и на мешок с печеньем, брошенный ею у самого края.

Дориан коснулся его руки, легонько её сжимая.

— Ты готов, _amatus_?

Помолчав пару секунд, Эрик развернулся к нему и кивнул.

— Едем.

Они пересекли мост и направились на запад, вглубь Орлея. Утреннее солнце осветило верхушки гор, окрасив золотом утесы и долины. От висевших вокруг запахов усыпанного росой разнотравья кружило голову.

У подножья горы Эрик натянул поводья. Дориан остановился рядом с ним.

— Все в порядке? — спросил он.

Эрик кивнул в направлении уводившей наверх тропы. Скайхолд отсюда казался совсем крошечным, но все таким же величественным в лучах утреннего солнца.

— Просто хотел взглянуть напоследок. Так странно. Это место стало мне домом, а мой клан так и не смог. Мы многим обязаны Скайхолду.

— Это так, — согласился Дориан. — Но нас ведь ждут лучшие места, как ты думаешь?

Эрик заулыбался.

— Оптимизм? Ты ли это, _ma’nehn_?

— Что поделать, — развел руками Дориан. — Это все твое влияние. Кроме того, как же иначе, когда рядом есть ты?

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Эрик. Он всегда говорил это так легко и спокойно, но, даже повторяемые с такой частотой, его слова никогда не теряли своего смысла.

— Я…

А вот Дориану признания все еще давались с трудом. Создатель, почему это всегда так сложно?

Эрик покачал головой, все еще улыбаясь.

— Не обязательно отвечать мне каждый раз. Я знаю, — он потянулся за поцелуем, и Дориан с радостью встретил его губы на полпути.

Когда они снова пустили лошадей неторопливой рысцой, Дориан про себя твердо решил, что непременно научится свободнее говорить о своих чувствах. Ради Эрика — и себя самого. Однажды стены, которые он выстроил вокруг них, поддадутся и рухнут, и он сможет без труда сыпать признаниями. Неважно, сколько времени это займет: он научится делать это с той же легкостью, с которой умел говорить о своей любви Эрик. И пускай преодоление этой трудности доставит ему одно лишь удовольствие.

***

_This is not the sound of a new man or crispy realization  
It's the sound of the unlocking and **the lift away**  
Your love will be safe with me…_

Bon Iver "Re: Stacks"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо за прочтение. Если вам понравился перевод, то поставьте, пожалуйста, сердечко автору оригинала: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212429/chapters/6988934
> 
> С другими частями серии можно ознакомиться на английском здесь: https://archiveofourown.org/series/200400 или на русском здесь: https://archiveofourown.org/series/256900


End file.
